Despertares Problematicos
by SnakeOfCrystal
Summary: Amu es una inteligente alumna a la que premian con una beca, que la llevará hacia un cambio radical en su vida, Nuevo Instituto, Nueva Casa, Nuevo ¿Amor? ¡Amuto!
1. Chapter 1: Sin Saldo

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera el final hubiese sido muuuuuy diferente xD Los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pitt.**

**¡Y Aquí va el primer capitulo!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sin Saldo**

**Amu POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y mire el reloj, las 8 de la mañana… Sin darme cuenta me había despertado a la hora exacta en la que debía hacerlo. Ese era el primer día de mi nueva vida. Soy Amu Hinamori, tengo el pelo rosa hasta la cintura y los ojos de color ambar, bastante delgadita, aunque ya desarrollada para mi edad, me quede huérfana cuando aún era un bebe, y me han estado cuidando unos parientes cercanos. Ahora a los 16 años me dispongo a valerme por mi misma internándome en un instituto. El Smart High School, ahí van los alumnos más inteligentes de todo Japón.

Siempre me ha gustado estudiar, investigar etc… y mis notas los reflejaban, tanto, que me dieron plaza en el Smart High School.

Es el mejor sitio donde podría vivir… bibliotecas, instalaciones de lujo, incluso tienen sus propias especialidades como una universidad.

¡La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con la idea de ir ahí y ser independiente!

Me duche, vestí, y agarre todo lo que ya había preparado con antelación, me despedí de mis tíos, y salí a la calle donde me esperaba un coche del Smart. Tras una hora y media de viaje llegue a mi destino, era un precioso edificio antiguo, pero reformado y adaptado para los estudiantes, a los lados estaban las enormes residencias de chicas a la derecha y chicos a la izquierda. Me dirigí a la de la derecha.

_-Jejeje que bien me ha venido estudiarme los planos antes de venir-pense._

Entre en el hall del edificio y me dirigí a recepción (¡Caray! Recepción y todo parece un hotel de lujo-pense)

-Hola -le sonreí a la recepcionista.

-Hola señorita ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-me contesto.

-Ehh, si, gane una beca y me proporcionaron una matricula en el Smart y bueno venia a ubicarme en mi habitación, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori.-dije.

-Por supuesto ahora mismo la busco- Se puso a mirar en su ordenador.- Si, aquí sale Amu Hinamori habitación 808.

-¡Perfecto! déme le llave y subiré estas maletas.- Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, pero antes espere me tiene que firmar este papel y proceder al pago claro… ¿En metálico, tarjeta o cheque?

Un sudor frió empezó a deslizarse por mi nuca ¿Pagar? ¡Pero si tenía una beca!

- ¿Pe-pe-perdón? Yo pensaba que al tener una beca estaba todo incluido en ella… y leí el papel y no ponía nada de pagar la estancia…

- Lo siento señorita, pero si lo pone mire- cogío mi beca y me señalo una letra pequeña debajo de la información de la beca:

***Se informa que la beca no cubre los gastos de hospedaje en la residencia Smart.**

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies, tan lista que soy y luego me dejo cosas en el tintero, achaque el descuido a la emoción del momento, y me esperance pensando que quizás no fuera tan caro al fin y al cabo…

-Cierto, cierto ahí lo pone, lo siento no me di cuenta de eso… bueno no pasa nada… ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?-Pregunte.

-Bueno, son 100.000 yenes- me dijo.

-¿Al año no?- Pensándolo bien no es tan descabellado tengo algo ahorrado y alomejor mis tíos cooperan un poco…

-No señorita, al mes.

Ahora si me derrumbe, era carísimo, vale que era lujoso ¿pero desde cuando había que ser rico para ser listo? Pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de que no podía permitirme el lujo de pagar eso por mucho que trabajara, y menos pedirle a mis tíos que lo pagaran, quería independizarme no que me lo pagarán todo, además de que no podrían pagarlo.

-Gracias por su ayuda señorita, pero no dispongo de tal cantidad, puede cancelar mi reserva y dejarla disponible a otro…-le dije tristemente.

-Lo siento mucho por usted, suerte con encontrar hospedaje- me dijo amablemente.

-Gracias.

Salí de ahí abatida, tanta ilusión para nada… ya me sabia de memoria el recorrido de la residencia de chicas y todo, eso me pasa por adelantada. ¿Dónde iba a vivir en un puente? De lo que estaba segura es que no renunciaría a una beca de ese calibre, si la residencia era cara la matricula ni te cuento…

Decidí buscar un hospedaje cerca, no tenía porque vivir en el instituto mismo.

Salí por la calle arrastrando las maletas y inspeccione todas las calles de alrededor, la verdad es que estaba ya cansada de tanto tirar de maletas, vi al menos 10 hospedajes, todos de mala muerte, la maldita residencia no tenia rival.

De repente vislumbre la casa mas magnifica y bonita que había visto en la vida, estaba justo delante del instituto. La residencia no era nada al lado de ella. Era enorme, parecía un palacio, era tan grande que pensé que quizás ahí también hospedaban a gente. Seguramente seria aun mas caro, pero de todas formas no tenia nada que perder, y entre abriendo la reja. Camine por el jardín que era precioso lleno de fuentes, incluso vi una capilla preciosa y una piscina mas moderna cerca, iluminada con unos focos que la hacían brillar. Mire el cielo estrellado, me había pasado todo el día dando vueltas y estaba cansadísima, si no me podía permitir ese hospedaje me tendría que ir a un parque o algo así…

La puerta estaba entornada y abrí, me pareció raro que estuviese abierta y entre observando el hall. No había ninguna recepción lo cual me extrañó.

Observe todo el hall era impresionante, un piano de cola, una mesa y sillas pequeñas y con aspecto de cómodas, lámparas majestuosas, espejos y cuadros preciosos…

Era como un sueño donde yo era una princesa y ese mi castillo.

Me estaba emocionando, y lo sabia, no podría pagar aquello, y lo más seguro es que tuviera que pasar esta noche al raso y usar los 6 días que me quedaban antes de empezar el curso para encontrar un hospedaje un poco más lejos de el instituto.

Me senté a esperar que alguien del personal se pasara por el hall, porque me parecía de mala educación empezar a buscar por toda la casa.

Pasó una hora, ya eran las once de la noche, nadie aparecía, y me moría de sueño y de cansancio. Decidí dejar la educación a un lado, y entrar a una de las habitaciones, pagaría por una noche la estancia y asunto arreglado, seguramente me costaría un riñón, pero mi sueño venció a mi bolsillo.

Me apresure a buscar una habitación en la parte de abajo encontré, la cocina enorme como jamás había visto una, un sinfín de salones, baños, y un enorme cuarto de juegos, con su billar, su barra libre etc…, también vi una biblioteca enorme, en la cual yo me pasaría mi vida tranquilamente ahí metida.

Después de maravillarme con la planta de abajo subí a la de arriba pensando que las habitaciones estarían ahí, no me equivocaba, la primera que abrí vi una cama, y ahí que me tire sin mirar nada más, estaba muerta. Supuse que no estaba en uso por lo perfecta que estaba echa esa cama. Cerré los ojos y me sumergí en mi mundo de sueños.

* * *

2 horas después…

Se abrió la puerta principal y entraron una chica y un chico. Ella, de pelo rubio en dos coletas y ojos grandes, de color violeta, muy atractiva, con un vestido negro precioso. El, de pelo color azul y ojos de un impactante color zafiro, figura sexy, vestía un traje negro y corbata azul. Le dirigió una mueca de enfado a su hermana y le dijo.

-¡Utau! Que tonta puedes llegar a ser, te has vuelto a dejar la puerta abierta, si se enteran nuestros padres te enteras, ¡aquí hay cosas de valor cabeza hueca!- la reprendió el.

-¡Mooo Ikutooo!- le dijo haciéndole una mueca triste.- es que llegábamos tarde y se me paso cerrar… ¡Será la última vez lo prometo!

-No llegaríamos tan tarde si tu no tardaras siglos en cambiarte…- mientras hablaban caminaban por el hall.- un momento, y esas maletas ¿Acaso son tuyas? Seguro que las dejaste ahí de la última vez que viajaste por un concierto, llevan ahí dos días, digo yo que las podrías quitar…- dijo mirando mal a su hermana.

-Ups… pues ni me acordaba eh, hasta juraría que no son mías pero a saber… con lo despistada que soy…-dijo Utau abrazando a su hermano de repente.- venga Ikuto perdóname, mañana las quito pero ahora vamos a dormir que tengo mucho sueño.

-Si será lo mejor.- dijo desprendiéndose de su hermana.- estoy muerto, no vuelvo a tocar en uno de tus conciertos, al final acabo exhausto.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y al final te convenzo jejejeje- dijo Utau subiendo la escalera.

-Es que eres muy pesada…- le dijo su hermano.- Bueno aquí me quedo, hasta mañana Utau.

-Buenas noches Iku-kun.- le lanzo un beso a su hermano y se fue.

Ikuto entro en su habitación y encendio la luz. Lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

-¡¡¿¿¿Pe-pe-pero qui-quien esta durmiendo en mi cama???!!

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis Reviews =D**

**Que si no me deprimo *Se agacha y mueve con el dedo la arena***

**No seáis malos que es mi primer FanFic xD**

**No os cortéis con las Criticas y consejos ^^**

**Sayo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Una Sorpresa en la Cama

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera a Tadase no le gustaría Amu, le gustarían algo más adecuado para el, como por ejemplo un hombre xD(Sin animo de ofender a las fans de Tadase) Los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pitt.**

**¡Y Aquí va el segundo capitulo!**

**Enjoy! Q_Q y no me matéis si no os gusta xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2 Una Sorpresa en la cama**

**Ikuto POV**

Bien, Ikuto tranquilízate, hay una chica en tu cama que no conoces y no sabes que hace ahí… vale es un tanto alarmante… Y yo que tenía ganas de acostarme enseguida uff… que cruz en esta casa siempre pasa algo… pero esta vez no ha sido Utau…

Quizás… esas maletas son de esta chica… ¿Pero, a que habrá venido aquí?

Me quede un rato pensando y al final di con la respuesta más coherente. Seguramente vio el anuncio que pusimos y ha venido a solicitar el trabajo… la pobre se habrá hartado de esperar y se a acostado en mi cama… jeje peor para ella porque no me pienso mover de aquí.

Me quede mirándola durante un buen rato.

Vaya tiene un pelo de lo más curioso, aunque yo no soy quien debe hablar sobre eso la verdad. Bien visto es muy muy guapa… ¡Mejor! Me gusta dormir bien acompañado.

Ni corto ni perezoso me metí en la cama, notaba el calor que desprendía y sonreí de manera picara, acerque mis brazos a ella y la abrace, no se despertó, afortunadamente. La verdad es que era un gran remedio para combatir el frío. Fui cerrando los ojos, a pesar del momento en el que estaba, mi cuerpo no olvidaba lo cansado que estaba y pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

**Amu POV**

La luz de un nuevo día se filtraba por la ventana, y los rayos de sol me estaban despertando, se estaba tan a gusto en esta cama, ojala pudiera dormir aquí para siempre, en esta habitación tan confortable, la verdad es que notaba un foco de calor bastante intenso, y me gustaría saber que tipo de nórdico usan para lograr este efecto de calor tan bueno, la verdad es que aun tenia ganas de seguir en la cama, así que sin abrir aún los ojos, me di la vuelta para acomodarme mejor. De repente sentí el aire que desprendía una respiración justo delante mía y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!!!!- grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver un hombre durmiendo conmigo.

El individuo abrió los ojos a causa de mi grito.

-Oe, oe esas no son maneras de despertar al jefe eh…-dijo con una mueca burlona.- con lo a gusto que has estado esta noche, varias veces me has despertado porque me abrazabas con más fuerza-dijo riendo.

-¿Jefe?¡Pervertido! ¿Pero que dices? ¡Podrías haberme avisado de que esta era tu habitación y yo me hubiese ido a otra! No pienso pagar nada por esta noche…jum.

-¿Pagar? De que demonios hablas, tendría que pagarte yo a ti, no tu a mi de eso trata un empleo baka.-dijo el.

-¿Empleo? ¡Esta si que es gorda! ¿Me estas llamando mujer de la calle? Que hayamos dormido juntos ha sido una equivocación y no hemos hecho nada y…

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, tenía en la cara una mueca de total perplejidad, seguramente estaría pensando que estoy loca o algo así.

-Dios, que películas te montas, eres una hentai perdida, yo no me refiero a eso. ¿Viniste por lo del anuncio de ayudante personal no?

-Mmmm no… vine a buscar alojamiento en esta residencia.-dije ya un poco más calmada.

-¿Residencia? Esto es una casa particular.-dijo el con cara extrañada.

Enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo, me había colado en una casa particular, eso era… ¿Allanamiento de morada? ¡Dios me iban a llevar a la cárcel o algo así!

-Lo-lo si-siento n-no me di cuenta de que era una casa particular la vi tan grande que pensé…-dije avergonzadísima, de rodillas encima de la cama y con la cara mirando hacia el colchón.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a que explotara o algo así, cuando…

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Dios que bueno… eres más despistada que mi hermana jajaja…desde luego mira que hay que ser distraída jajajaja… ¿como una persona entra en una casa particular, pensando que es una residencia? ¿Acaso ahí pone residencia Tsukiyomi? ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!-reía el a mandíbula batiente.

Si antes tenia vergüenza no era nada comparado con lo que tenia ahora… se estaba burlando de mi en cantidades industriales, vale que no se había enfadado, pero eso no le daba derecho a reírse así de mi, yo no tenia la culpa de vivir en una casa donde caben cincuenta casas normalitas…

Me levante de repente muy decidida y Salí disparada por la puerta, y baje las escaleras a toda velocidad, sentí que me llamaba, pero no le hice ni caso. Estúpido rico mimado, no se que leches se creía, que ¿acaso la gente no nos equivocamos? ¿O es que el es perfecto? Cogí mis maletas y cruce el hall como un rayo, abrí la puerta y pegue un gran portazo al salir.

**Ikuto POV**

Corrí detrás de ella, sentí que me había pasado con ella, y quería disculparme, se había enfadado, ¡vaya que sí! Llegue al hall y patine por el suelo perfectamente pulido, pero cuando llegue solo pude oír el gran portazo.

-¡Vaya menudo carácter tiene!.-dije en voz alta.

-¿Quién tiene carácter?-pregunto Utau detrás mía. ¿Y que eran todos esos gritos si se puede saber?

Me gire hacia ella y se lo conté todo.

-Oh ya veo, menudo galán eres, ¿te metes en la cama con ella sin avisarle y encima te ríes de ella? normal que se haya enfadado, vaya hermanito pareces nuevo en esto eh…

-Lo se, lo siento, me he equivocado, la buscare y le pediré perdón, no debe andar muy lejos si buscaba hospedaje y con tanta maleta… Eso si primero me duchare y vestiré.

-Iku-kun a ver si consigues que venga aquí, me gustaría tener una amiga, quizás podría ser ella nuestra ayudante personal, además me da pena que no tenga donde quedarse, por lo que me has contado parece que buscaba un sitio donde vivir.

-Si, si, yo también lo había pensado no te preocupes, me gustaría que esa chica fuera nuestra ayudante personal, tiene carácter, parece fuerte y es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido.- le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a uno de los muchos baños de la casa a darme una buena ducha.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Amu se dio por vencida se había recorrido toda la ciudad entera, entre hostales de mala muerte, y otros que no se podía permitir, no encontró nada donde poder quedarse. Se sentó en un banco de un parque precioso que se hallaba en las proximidades del instituto Smart, al que había decidido ir a descansar un poco pues ya era tarde eran las 8 de la noche. Se quedo mirando las estrellas y empezó a desesperarse, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin dinero, sin donde quedarse, solo una estúpida beca que solo le permitía la matricula… Se tapo la cara con las manos y intento tranquilizarse. Después de un rato de estar llorando, el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormida en el respaldo del banco.

Ikuto ya había dado más vueltas que una peonza. Decidió ir al único sitio donde no había mirado, al parque cerca de la Smart, había pasado por todos los hostales de la ciudad, y todos le habían dicho que habían visto a la misteriosa chica del pelo rosado, pero que no se había quedado allí. Ando por uno de los serpenteantes caminos del parque y se quedo de piedra al ver a la chica en el banco que tenia en frente.

Se acerco a ella y vio que estaba dormida, además se dio cuenta de que tenia marcas de haber llorado, se sintió mal, y pensó que era mejor no despertarla y cogerla en brazos, aunque las maletas no las podría cargar. Decidió apartarlas detrás de un árbol sin dejarlas a la vista. Nadie sabe cuando los alumnos de la Smart deciden hacer escapadas "románticas" al parque… Ya escondidas las maletas, llevo a la chica hasta su casa que estaba a dos pasos de allí.

Cuando llego a casa, la llevo hasta su habitación, la arropo y la dejo durmiendo. Salio de la habitación con cuidado y cerro la puerta. Al girarse se encontró de repente con su hermana que tenía los brazos en la cintura y cara de enfado. Dio un respingo del susto.

-¡Utau! ¡No hagas eso baka!, ¿Qué quieres matarme de un susto o que?

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre chica para traerla así en brazos?-dijo ella enfadada.

-¡Pues nada, tonta! ¿Qué querías que le hiciera? La encontré durmiendo en el parque y me la traje aquí con cuidado de no despertarla ¡eso es todo! Podrías confiar un poco más en tu hermano.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que como tienes fama de hentai en la Smart…-dijo ella.

-¡Muy bonito! Mi hermana piensa que soy un pervertido, ¡andando!.-dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.-Ahora por listilla me ayudaras con las maletas de la chica del pelo Rosa.

-Ok, ok vamos pues.-dijo Utau frotándose donde Ikuto le había dado.

Utau y Ikuto fueron a por las maletas y al poco regresaron. Las subieron a una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa, y decidieron que esa seria la habitación de la chica.

-Seguro que le gusta es grande y luminosa.-aprobó Ikuto.

-Eso si accede a vivir contigo.- dijo Utau a carcajadas.

-Ja-ja que graciosa me ha salido la niña…-dijo Ikuto molesto.- ni que vivir contigo fuese un placer…

-¡Jum! Claro que lo es….-dijo enfurruñada.- ¡Bah tanto me da! Seguro que me lo paso bomba con esa chica decorando esta habitación para ella jijiji.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación a velocidad de vértigo, decidiendo que poner en cada sitio para personalizarlo mejor.

Ikuto se rasco la cabeza con mirada aburrida.

-A eso me refería cuando digo que eres una pesadilla…

-¡Baka!.-le dijo Utau sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno me voy a la cama ya, demasiado tiempo contigo me derrite el cerebro… jaja.-rió Ikuto.

-¡Eh, Eh Eh!.¡Alto ahí casanova!-Grito Utau dándole golpecitos a su hermano en el pecho.- ¿Acaso piensas que vas a comportarte como un pervertido esta noche también?

-No seas pesada, iba a otra habitación diferente, ¡no a la mía! No quiero que salga otra vez corriendo como esta mañana, así no podría ofrecerle el trabajo.

-Vale, vale no hagas que tenga que vigilarte.-le amenazó su hermana.

-Descuida Utau, Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Oni-chan.-le dijo alegremente.

* * *

**Amu POV**

Abrí un poco los ojos, aún sin enfocar nada en concreto, los rayos del sol volvían a avisarme que el día había empezado, aun con los ojos cerrados inspire fuertemente y un aroma que me encantaba me embriago, además lo sentía familiar. Me sentí muy cómoda y a gusto, mmm ahora que lo pienso, DEMASIADO a gusto para tratarse de un banco del parque pensé alarmada, después de que mis recuerdos se abrieran paso ante la confusión inicial del despertar. Abrí los ojos de repente para saber donde me encontraba y vi la habitación en la que ayer desperté y ese olor que me embriagaba… no era ni más ni menos que el olor del chico que ayer conocí en esta misma cama.

-Dios debo estar enferma….-dije con los ojos cerrados y tirándome hacia atrás cayendo en la mullida almohada.

* * *

**Espero que guste más que el primero porque… puff no he triunfado mucho no, XD**

**Subo el segundo así rápidamente porque el primero no tiene mucha chicha no,**

**Que todas queremos lo mismo *Ikutooo, Ikutoooo* xD**

**De aquí en adelante sale mucho no os preocupéis xD**

**He separado las partes en 3ra persona con una línea (A ver si ahora se ve ¬¬), lo siento si confunde pero esas partes son mejor de contar en 3ra Q_Q**

**Bueno Reviews, si quereis que esta pobre muchacha no sea infeliz Q_Q xD**

**Y como siempre termino con un…**

**No os cortéis con las Criticas y consejos ¡¡me ayudan mucho enserio!! ^^**

**Besos!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Juzgar Precipitadamente

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera Ikuto no se hubiese ido de viaje xD Los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pitt.**

**¡Tercer capitulo!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 Juzgar precipitadamente…**

**Amu POV**

No tenia ni idea de cómo había ido a parar a esa cama otra vez, decidí levantarme y averiguarlo. Al levantarme, me mire de arriba abajo, llevaba dos días con la misma ropa y sin ducharme, ansiaba una buena ducha y ropa limpia. Eche un vistazo a la habitación era de un color azul claro, muy luminosa con grandes ventanales, tenia un gran escritorio lleno de partituras y libros, me acerque a verlos y vi que eran de la biblioteca de la Smart. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ese idiota iba a la Smart… Al lado del escritorio había un atril para colocar un violín precioso, ¡Oh vaya! Es violinista… Me encantaba la música… Me quede recordando a ese chico por un momento, tenia el pelo azul, y los ojos color zafiro a conjunto con el pelo, la verdad siempre pensé que las personas que tienen el cabello y los ojos del mismo color, son inusualmente atractivas, además tenia una cara perfecta… Lastima que su apariencia tuviera que convivir con tan minúsculo cerebro, no creo que ese estúpido me deje darme una ducha en su casa.

Salí de la habitación en silencio y lentamente, quién sabe que podía encontrarme en esa casa… Oí que alguien cantaba, venia del comedor principal que ya había visto el día anterior, y me dirigí hacia allí, me asome a la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Había allí una chica con el pelo rubio recogido en dos largas coletas y buena figura que cantaba leyendo una partitura, lo hacía asombrosamente bien.

-Eh…Hola- dije tímidamente por interrumpir a alguien que cantaba así de bien.

La chica se giró y vi como le brillaban de repente los ojos, que eran de un vivido violeta.

-¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! ¡Has despertado!-dijo ella mientras se tiraba encima mía para abrazarme- ¡Kawaii! ¡Eres más guapa de lo que dijo mi hermano!

-Vaya que dulce eres, y eso que ni te conozco…jeje-dije nerviosamente _¿Hermano? ¿Que dice de hermano?_

-¡Oh si! ¡Que tonta soy!, no me he presentado, me llamo Utau Tsukiyomi, aunque mi nombre artístico es Utau Hoshina.

-Encantada Utau, yo soy Amu Hinamori, he oído hablar de ti por la tele alguna vez ahora que me acuerdo, jeje… perdón por no haberte reconocido, no veo mucho la tele, soy más de libros-dije sonriéndole.

-¡No te preocupes! Me gusta más pasar desapercibida.

Utau me miro por un segundo de arriba abajo.

-Será mejor que te duches y te vistas, te prepararé uno de mis vestidos, y luego procederemos a la entrevista con mi hermano…

-Te agradezco lo de la ducha Utau, pero no se de que me hablas ¿Entrevista?, además te quería preguntar que hago aquí… ayer yo estaba en el parque y hoy he amanecido aquí…

-Luego te lo explicamos, primero vamos a lo más importante.

Utau me arrastro hasta la ducha más cercana.

Vaya esta chica es imparable, pensé, pero a la vez es muy dulce y amable, nada que ver con ese… Quizás el sea su… ¿Hermano?

Después de una relajante ducha, me llevo a su habitación y me dejo un montón de vestidos.

-Estos son para ti, tienes que ir elegante a cada momento.-Dijo muy animada mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Utau esto es muy caro, no lo puedo aceptar, además son tuyos…-dije un tanto avergonzada por tanta atención.

-¡No te preocupes! A mi ya no me vienen, porque di un estirón, además en los espectáculos no me dejan repetir vestidos, por mucho que me gusten.

-Gra-Gracias-le dije avergonzada.

La verdad es que eran vestidos preciosos.

Utau eligio uno azul pastel de tirantes, con una falda a capas. Luego me recogió dos lados del pelo con dos pinzas a juego en forma de mariposa, y lo demás lo dejo suelto.

-Perfecto, ahora te llevare a la entrevista-dijo Utau mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

No sabía en que demonios me estaba metiendo hasta que abrió la puerta de un estudio y me quede literalmente sin habla.

Allí estaba el, ya no me parecía tan estúpido ni por asomo, estaba sentado en un butacón que tenia pinta de ser comodísimo, llevaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata roja oscuro, el pelo azul con sus puntas y flequillo tan característicos, y llevaba unas gafas de pasta que le hacían muy interesante, deducí que las estaba usando porque estaba leyendo un libro. Levanto la mirada y me miro con esos ojos azules zafiro tan penetrantes.

**Ikuto POV **

Me quede muy sorprendido cuando vi a entrar a esa chica, llevaba un vestido de Utau, y le quedaba espectacular, me quite las gafas y le ofrecí que se sentara delante de mi, en uno de los butacones, vi como Utau la empujaba y se iba hacia la puerta mientras me hacia un gesto de aprobación con la mano, mi hermana estaba un poco chalada, había montado todo este tinglado para conocer mejor a la chica…

Utau cerró la puerta y yo comencé a hablar.

-Bien, voy a empezar presentándome, soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, soy el hermano mayor de Utau y yo soy el titular de esta casa, nuestros padres nos la regalaron a Utau y a mí por que ellos viajan mucho y querían que estuviésemos cerca de donde estudiamos, la Smart, te cuento todo esto porque muchos siempre se extrañan con que yo sea el titular con solo 19 años.

Me quede mirándola y vi que estaba bastante sorprendida y decidí proseguir.

-Bueno, también quería disculparme por lo de ayer,-dije sonrojándome un poco.- No estuvo bien de mi parte reírme así, y espero que me perdones. Ahora si quieres preguntar algo adelante, porque luego me gustaría que te presentaras tu.-dije sonriéndole.

**Amu POV**

Estaba anonadada, ¡Me había pedido perdón! Le había juzgado demasiado mal y precipitadamente, fui directa al grano y le pregunte lo que más me interesaba saber.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-dije con gran curiosidad.

-Bueno, ayer te Salí a buscar por toda la ciudad, y como no te encontré por los diferentes hospedajes, te busque en el parque y te encontré, te traje aquí y tu equipaje también claro.

Me puse rojísima, ¿Se había tomado la molestia de buscarme tanto?

-Mu-muchas gracias de verdad, estoy muy agradecida no tenia donde quedarme.-dije.

-No es nada, Utau se puso como una fiera, quería conocerte, y bueno yo…yo quería disculparme.

-¿Y para que es esto de la entrevista?.-dije un poco más calmada.

-Ayer te comente un poco de esto pero, estamos buscando una ayudante personal, Utau es un desastre, y yo no puedo ir todo el día detrás de ella, además yo también necesito que alguien me ayude con esta casa, es demasiado para una sola persona. Si aceptaras el trabajo te encargarías de nuestra agenda, de organizar los eventos que formemos en la casa, que suelen ser muy a menudo porque como Utau es cantante… y encima mis padres se empeñan en que conozcamos a gente de alta sociedad… bueno ya sabes aburrimientos de esos, también viajarías con nosotros cuando hay conciertos y nos coordinarías en todo momento claro. ¿Te interesaría el trabajo?

Se quedo esperando mi respuesta taladrándome con esos ojos zafiro…

* * *

**Estoy en depresión xD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews =D**

**Ojala gustara más… xD no se si terminarlo :S**

**No valgo para escritora Q_Q**

**Ikuto: Eso ya te lo dije yo…**

**Cris: ¡Calla! No me deprimas más de lo que ya lo estoy Q_Q**

**Ikuto: Bueno ya será para menos…**

**Cris: Regálales sexo por reviews =D**

**Ikuto: ¿Tu que crees que soy tu juguete?**

**Cris: Ojala =(**

**Bueno muchos besos a todos los que leen ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Difícil decisión o ¿no?

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera Tadase no interrumpiría los momentos Amuto con su típico ¡Tsukiyomi, Ikuto! -.-**

**¡Cuarto capitulo!**

**Chapter 4 Difícil decisión o ¿no?**

**Amu POV**

Me quede pensando, la verdad es que era un gran trabajo, pero yo había venido a la Smart a estudiar no planeaba esto…

-La verdad es que…no, yo he venido aquí porque tengo una beca en la Smart, pero esa beca no me cubre el alojamiento, y por eso estaba aquí ayer… ¡Pero yo quiero estudiar en la Smart!

-Ah bueno, si es eso lo que te impide aceptar el trabajo no te preocupes, Utau y yo estudiamos en la Smart también, yo después del postgrado elegí la especialidad de música y Utau también la elegirá cuando acabe, y tu si eres nuestra ayudante personal, no tendrás ningún impedimento en estudiar lo que quieras. Además tendrás hospedaje y una nómina.-dijo Ikuto seriamente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, no me podía creer que podía vivir en esa casa, cobrar, y asistir a la Smart con ellos dos. Encima, además de viajar que siempre me ha gustado.

-¿Hospedaje? ¿En serio? Bueno si es así puedo aceptar.-dije sonriendo.

-Bien, pues háblame un poco de ti y si me gusta lo que oigo cerraremos el trato.-dijo Ikuto dirigiéndome una mirada pícara.

-Bueno pues, me llamo Amu Hinamori, tengo 16 años y como ya sabes, estudiaré en la Smart, me gusta mucho investigar sobre todo la historia, me gustan mucho los libros, soy responsable y trabajadora, aunque a veces un poco despistada.-dije sonrojándome un poco y vi como el soltaba una risita.-Pero por lo demás nunca han tenido queja de mí, también me gusta la música y toco el piano, mi promedio de notas es de 9,9 y bueno esto es todo…

Lo mire y vi que sonreía de forma burlona, me dio un escalofrió por la espalda al ver esa sonrisa.

-Bien, ya se todo lo que quería, te iba a dar el trabajo, pero Utau insistió en lo de la entrevista y bueno, al menos ya te conozco un poco mejor… Amu.-dijo riendo al ver mi cara.

Me encendí de rabia, si que tenia un punto de estupidez, después de todo… al menos todo esto había servido para enterarme de una buena vez de lo que estaba pasando…

De repente sentí como me pasaba los brazos por la cintura, y sentí su pelo rozar mi cuello, casi me da algo.

-¿Qué haces fresco?.-le dije pegando un buen bote, se podía freír un huevo en mi cara.

-Pues despertarte,-dijo riendo a carcajadas.-estabas tan pensativa…además me gusta ver como te sonrojas, creo que te gusta tenerme cerca.

-Pues crees mal.-dije apartando la cara.-además estoy completamente despierta.

-Pues mejor, porque así puedo ir a enseñarte tu nuevo cuarto donde dormirás, acaso que prefieras dormir en mi compañía como la otra vez claro…-dijo con una mirada juguetona.

-Ni en tus sueños, baka.-dije volviéndome a encender, no entendía porque mi cuerpo me traicionaba con los malditos sonrojos en cada momento…

-Bueno, vale, dejare las bromas, pero tu te lo pierdes Amu, te lo pasarías bien conmigo.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oreja y me la mordía.

Temblé de arriba abajo al sentir como se acercaba tanto y le notaba mordiéndome el lóbulo. Me separe enseguida como si me hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica.

-Me estoy pensando lo de aceptar el trabajo.-le dije muy seriamente aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Vaaaaale, soy un santo.-dijo el, juntando las manos dando apariencia de un ángel.

-Fracasas, no te pareces a un ángel.-dije aunque mentalmente grabe esa imagen en mi memoria.

-Mejor, porque no soy ningún ángel.-me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me dirigía a mi nueva habitación.

Subimos por las escaleras de mármol, hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba "mi habitación".

Entre y me quede fascinada era enorme, tenia un gran escritorio con todo, un ordenador última generación, lamparita… incluso al lado del escritorio había un armariete de estanterías llenas de libros (_Wow, pensé, el paraíso del estudiante…)_, una gran cama con dosel, unas cortinas rosa claro, y el color de las paredes también era rosa, aunque de un rosa más pálido, que las cortinas. Un armario gigantesco cubría una pared entera. Lo abrí y vi que estaba mi ropa doblada y guardada, y en las otras puertas había muchísima ropa que yo no había traído, supuse que era toda la ropa que Utau me había dado.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa Ikuto soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Vaya… si que te has sorprendido ¿eh? Los del servicio de limpieza han organizado esto muy rápido, ¡si que son eficientes!- Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto despreocupado que no pegaba nada con el traje que llevaba puesto.- Tenemos un personal de limpieza que viene 5 días a la semana, pero no viven aquí, vienen, limpian y se van. A Utau y a mi no nos gusta tener "criados" por eso necesitábamos una ayudante personal para que nos ayudara con nuestro día a día.

Mientras decía esto se iba acercando peligrosamente hasta que quedo muy cerca de mi oído. Me fui poniendo más nerviosa a cada paso que avanzaba hacia mí.

-Pero no te engañes...-Me dijo en un susurro.-trabajas para nosotros, pero eres una de nosotros, estamos al mismo nivel, no lo olvides nunca…

Después de decir esto se quedo mirándome directamente a los ojos, me perdí en esa mirada que me cautivaba cada vez más, no sabia ni donde meterme, y para mi sorpresa cogío mi mano y la beso.

-Bueno princesa, encima de la cama te he dejado un regalo.-Dijo sonriendo, se giro y alzo la mano en forma de despedida mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta- ábrelo y aprende a usarlo rápido ¿eh? ¡No me falles!

Cerro la puerta, y yo aún estaba clavada en el suelo, ¿qu-qu-que había sido eso? ¿Desde cuando alguien podía hechizarme así? Nunca en mis 16 años de vida había sentido nada igual. Me senté encima de la cama esperando tranquilizarme y hallar una respuesta lógica, oh si, la lógica ella me ayudaría… Puede ser que yo este siendo cautivada por un joven al que apenas conozco, porque… las circunstancias de nuestros encuentros han sido un tanto… ¿Extrañas? ¿Especiales? Ya ni podía pensar con claridad, ese brujo había usado sus malas artes en mí y ¡encima habían funcionado!

-¡Maldita sea!-dije mientras revolvía mi pelo con nerviosismo.

Al hacer eso me di cuenta del "regalo" del que me había hablado Ikuto.

Abrí el paquete, que estaba muy bien envuelto, y saque una gran y preciosa agenda rosa fucsia y una Blackberry completamente nueva, era plateada. Me quede mirando mis dos herramientas de trabajo.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra.-Dije mientras configuraba la Blackberry, para mi y programaba el planning de las dos semanas siguientes, que Ikuto había escrito en una hoja y la había metido dentro de la agenda.

Un rato después entro Utau, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y animada como siempre.

-¡Amu! Tenemos que decorar tu habitación, he pensado poner esto.- Dijo mientras me enseñaba unos elementos decorativos purpurinados una pica azul, un corazón rojo, un diamante amarillo y un trébol verde. **(n/a: No olvidemos el espíritu Shugo Chara jaja, lo de la purpurina se la añado porque a mi me gusta xD)**

Le sonreí a Utau, y asentí animadamente, tenia un gran gusto decorando eso nadie lo podía negar, pusimos en la pared cerca del escritorio los decores que había traído. También saque de mi carpeta unos dibujos que había echo, a Utau le encantaron y dijo que los enmarcaría en cristal para colgarlos, y también me pidió que le hiciera dibujos a ella. Siempre me había llamado lo artístico, dibujar, pintar y tocar música **(n/a: Como a mi, menos lo de la música, nunca aprendí =( )**

Utau miro el reloj que acabábamos de colgar en un trozo de pared libre y se asusto.

-¡Oh no! ¡Que tarde es! Se nos ha ido el santo al cielo, Ikuto estará esperándonos para la cena…

Me cogío de la mano y nos precipitemos hasta el salón.

* * *

**¡Hola ^^!**

**¡Muchas gracias a los lectores que dejan sus reviews =), y si hay gente que lo lee pero no deja review animaos y dejar uno que eso siempre hace ilusión =D!**

**De todas formas gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste ^^**

**Cris: Ikuto, ¿has visto que a los lectores les gusta tu personalidad en este fic?**

**Ikuto: ¿Hmm? Pues yo creo que soy demasiado blandito…**

**Cris: ¿Ah si? Pero si en Shugo Chara! También pides perdón… a veces claro xD.**

**Ikuto: Si pero a mi manera, la tuya es demasiado dulzona.**

**Cris: Es que casi todas soñamos con que seas dulce con nosotras Ikuto *0***

**Ikuto: Enferma…**

**Cris: ¡Mira quien hablo el que tiene 17 y le gusta una niña de 12!**

**Ikuto: En este fic tiene 16 :P**

**Cris: y tu 19… xD**

**Ikuto: Bueno eso da igual…**

**Cris: ¡Bueno! ¡Leed el próximo capitulo porque veremos a nuestro Ikuto celoso!**

**Ikuto: ¡Eh! ¿Y eso porque?**

**Cris: Porque me gusta fastidiarte, ya que no quisiste donar tu cuerpo por reviews…**

**Ikuto: No creo que tenga problemas esta claro que Amu me prefiere antes que a nadie jejeje.**

**Cris: A no ser que yo no quiera…**

**Ikuto: El fic es Amuto =)**

**Cris: Ouch!**

**Muchas gracias a todos =D**


	5. Chapter 5: Una vida a la que uno se pued

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera No tendría solo 10 mangas, seguiría hasta que el Amuto fuera posible y estos dos se encontraran por fin =P**

**¡Quinto capitulo!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 Una vida a la que uno se puede acostumbrar**

**Amu POV**

Lleguemos al salón y vi la mesa puesta con 3 platos de humeante sopa y a Ikuto delante de uno de esos platos con los ojos entre cerrados y las manos cruzadas sosteniendo su barbilla.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que las señoritas decidieron aparecer, ya creía que se os iba a enfriar la sopa…

-Lo siento hermanito.-Dijo Utau- Nos encantemos un poco decorando la habitación de Amu.

Nos sentemos y nos pusimos a comer, la sopa ya estaba al punto para comérsela, y eso hice, estaba realmente buena.

-Vaya felicitar a vuestro cocinero de mi parte.-Dije- Esta realmente buena.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ikuto con una gran sonrisa.

-Puuuufffffffffffffffffff.-Escupí una buena cucharada de sopa.-¿La has hecho tu?- Dije con un hilo de voz.

Utau me miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Pues claro-Dijo Ikuto poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ya te dije que no teníamos criados ¿Es que acaso no decías que estaba buena?

-Si, si, lo siento si le he ofendido gran chef.-Dije con énfasis- Pero es de extrañar que un chico cocine, al menos yo nunca lo había visto eso.

-Pues aquí lo vas a ver mucho, así que espero que no escupas el segundo plato, o al final si te va a tocar hacer las tareas de limpieza, a parte de tus tareas como ayudante personal.-Dijo Ikuto burlonamente.

-Tranquilo, que fue la sorpresa hombre…¡Jesús! Que carácter tienes…-Dije riendo.

-Bueno, voy a traer el segundo- Dijo Ikuto mientras se llevaba los platos, y traía el segundo que resulto ser Shushi.

-¿También lo has hecho tu?-Pregunté.

-Si, Utau y yo nos dividimos, cada día cocina uno, y cuando estamos un poco vagos, pues pedimos algo.-Dijo riendo.-Ahora también te tocará cocinar a ti, no te creas que te vas a salvar, como ya te dije antes eres uno de nosotros…

Me sonroje al recordar ese momento y dije:

-Pues, va a ser un problema porque… No se cocinar…-dije avergonzada.

-¡Ya me estabas asustando! Parecía que lo podías hacer todo y alguien perfecto no existe.-Dijo Ikuto.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos, tenemos muchos libros de cocina y Internet también ayuda mucho en eso.-Dijo Utau.

-Gracias.-Dije sonriendo.

Nos acabemos el shushi que estaba realmente delicioso, y me sentí muy bien, como tener de vuelta un hogar, reíamos, comíamos y hablábamos de muchas cosas.

Entre todos limpiemos todo, y pusimos un rato la tele, (una gran tele panorámica que me dejo sin habla cuando la vi) estaba colgada en la pared y era realmente enorme.

Utau quería ver una serie de adolescentes y Ikuto bufo, pero accedió finalmente, susurrando que el prefería los videojuegos.

Utau no se perdía ni un segundo de lo que pasaba en la serie y yo me quede mirando a Ikuto fijamente mientras el miraba la tele con el semblante aburrido, realmente era un buen hermano, el mejor que había visto hasta la fecha, Utau era menor y el la educaba y cuidaba, no podía entender como una persona tan joven podía ser tan madura y responsable, además sin perder ese aire juvenil y alma de niño. Me sonroje por mis propios pensamientos, él era increíble y lo tenia que admitir, aunque eso no quitara que a veces era DEMASIADO bromista y un playboy. En ese mismo momento se giró y al verme mirándolo tan fijamente y percatándose del rubor de mis mejillas, sonrió picaramente y yo desvié rápidamente la mirada.

Cuando acabo la serie Ikuto dijo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos todos a la cama, y Utau y yo asentimos, subimos al primer piso y se despidió de las dos, le dio un beso en la frente a Utau y luego se dirigió a mi, me sonroje cuando note sus finos labios sobre mi frente y cuando sentí que me susurraba a la oreja:

-No creas que no me di cuenta de que yo te interesaba más que la serie…-Levanto la mirada y me guiño un ojo.

-Buenas noches princesas.-Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Iku-kun.-Dijo Utau.

-Qu-Que du-duermas bien.-Dije yo entrecortadamente por el sonrojo que me había ocasionado su comentario.

Utau y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones nos dimos las buenas noches y yo me quede en la segunda planta y ella subió a la tercera planta donde estaba su habitación.

Pasaron 5 días, y yo ya me había ido acostumbrando a la vida de los Tsukiyomi, y a mí trabajo como su ayudante personal, y durante esos días ya me había instalado totalmente y ahora nos disponíamos a empezar un nuevo curso en la Smart.

Ya estaba levantada y preparada antes de que Utau y Ikuto se levantaran, como su ayudante personal yo era la encargada de levantarlos, aunque el día anterior habíamos ido a un concierto donde Utau había cantado y Ikuto había tocado el violín y supuse que estarían bastante cansados. Subí a la habitación de Utau y la desperté, luego fui a despertar a Ikuto.

-¡Ikutoooooooooooo! Levanta que es para hoy.-Dije desde la puerta.

Entre al ver que no obtenía respuesta y hice mal, hice muy mal, estaba destapado y simplemente con un boxer negro, su torso estaba desnudo y dejaba ver que estaba en muy buena forma.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Pero tápate por dios!.-Dije mientras me giraba con la cara al rojo.

-¿Amu?-Dijo Ikuto medio dormido levantándose un poco y desperezándose, al verse se dio cuenta del porque de mi grito.- ¿Pero que te pasa? Me has despertado durante todos estos días…ya deberías de saber que duermo así.

-¡No es verdad! Como quieres que sepa que eres un fresco si nunca he tenido que entrar hasta tu cama para despertarte, siempre te levantabas con el primer grito.

-Oh disculpe majestad, la próxima vez intentaré despertarme a la primera aunque este profundamente dormido, y me pondré un pijama que me tape hasta el cuello para que sus lindos ojos no tengan que soportar verme así en mi propia cama, habitación y casa…-Dijo Ikuto que ya se había levantado y me hacia una reverencia mientras lo decía.

-¿Con que esas tenemos no? ¡Pues me importa un bledo que vayas semi-desnudo o desnudo completamente!.-Me dirigí a la mesita cogí su despertador y lo programe.-¡Desde ahora te despiertas con esto porque yo no voy a pisar más esta habitación!..

Salí de allí y di un gran portazo.

-Que carácter.-Dijo Ikuto resoplando.

Un rato después ya estábamos todos en la puerta con nuestros uniformes puestos y nos dirigíamos a la Smart. **(n/a: Típicos uniformes de institutos caros, con sus faldas de cuadros rojos y la chaqueta azul marino con el escudo de la escuela, Ikuto lleva pantalones azul marino eh xD falda no, aunque a el le queda todo bien xDDD)**

-Jamás entenderé que a estas edades tengamos que llevar aún uniformes.-Dijo Utau resoplando molesta.

-Pues yo creo que me queda bien.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo y mirándose de arriba abajo.

-JA.-Dije yo enfatizando la ironía.

-Oh venga ya Amu, no se te puede hacer bromas eres demasiado susceptible.-Dijo Ikuto frunciendo el ceño.-Tengamos la fiesta en paz al menos el primer día de instituto.

-Lo tuyo no son bromas, lo tuyo son burlas hacia mi persona.-Dije desviando la mirada molesta.

-Buenooo ya estamos.-Dijo Utau aburrida.

-Eres una resentida, que más te da que duerma ligero de ropa, me da calor el pijama y cuando ya no hace tanto frió me destapo, ¡que más te da si habrás visto a miles de tíos así!

-Oh, oh lo has empeorado.-Dijo Utau preocupada.

Me quede de piedra enrojeciendo de ira más y más, Ikuto vio venir el peligro porque dijo enseguida.

-Bu-bueno en pe-películas si ¿no?-Dijo retractándose.

-¡Pero tu que te piensas! ¿Que soy una más de tus ligues que tienen la anatomía de un hombre más vista que los tebeos o que? ¡No te soporto!

Me fui corriendo atravesando la puerta de la entrada de la Smart, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino mientras la discusión.

**Ikuto POV**

-Sigo pensando que tiene un carácter…-Dije mientras miraba como se iba echa una furia.

-Esta vez tiene bastante razón, Ikuto-Dijo Utau mientras me enganchaba de la chaqueta para que parara.-Tratas a Amu como una más y no tienes en cuenta que su personalidad es miles de veces diferente a la de las otras chicas, porque aunque sea un prestigioso instituto, muchos entran por el dinero y tienen las cabezas huecas, Amu es todo lo contrario y la vida que ha llevado es muy diferente, nada de chicos y muchos libros, y esta claro que tu la tienes impactada y no esta acostumbrada.

Me quede helado al oír las explicaciones de mi hermana, no sabia que le causaba tanta impresión a Amu, yo ya estaba tan acostumbrado a chicas acosadoras que no tenían ni un pelo de inocentes que no me había parado a pensar en esa faceta de Amu.

-Realmente eres muy inteligente, ni tu hermanito había llegado a esa lógica, entiéndeme aun se poco de Amu, espero que me vaya explicando un poco más de ella, la verdad es que me intriga…

-No la trates como a una más, solo recuerda eso, porque si se marcha de aquí por tu culpa te la corto.-Dijo Utau amenazando.

-Jajajaja No juegues con eso Utau, tranquila la tratare como a una reina.-Dije.-Pero hay algo que me escama, ¿De que ligues habla? Si yo no he salido con alguien desde hace siglos…

-Bueno eso es culpa mía, le he contado historias del pasado y bueno… jeje ahora parece que tiene una idea equivocada de ti.-Dijo Utau riendo nerviosamente.

-¡¡Utau!! ¿Por qué cuentas esas cosas sobre mí? Ya sabes que fue hace mucho, ahora he cambiado y soy más responsable, así es normal que Amu salte a la más mínima y siempre este a la defensiva, desde luego con hermanas así no hace falta tener enemigos.-Dije muy molesto.

-Lo sientooo, es que algunas historias son muy graciosas, ¡yo que sabia que Amu era tan inocente! Lo note cuando la vi tan sonrojada…-Dijo Utau mordiéndose el labio.

-Venga ya hemos llegado a tu clase, la mía es en la otra ala del edificio, luego nos vemos en casa.-Dije un poco más tranquilo.

-Ok, no te aburras en clase, ¡hasta luego!-Utau entro animadamente en su clase.

Resople y me dirigí a mi clase.

**Amu POV**

Maldito Playboy, siempre riéndose de mi, ya se que para mi edad soy una inocentona pero no hace falta que me lo recuerden a cada segundo, mientras pensaba caminaba por el pasillo que me dirigía a mi clase, pero caminaba distraída por culpa de ese estúpido cuando me pegue un buen golpe con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo una voz de chico pero bastante fina.

Abrí los ojos y vi a un chico de ojos rojos y pelo rubio, calcule que sería de mi edad, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

-Estaba distraído y no te vi venir-Dijo avergonzado.

-No, si yo también iba distraída.-Dije sonriéndole.

Vi como me sonreía y me miraba directamente a los ojos, pude percibir un poco de ¿rubor en sus mejillas? Nah, imposible…

-S-Soy Tadase Hotori encantado de conocerte.-Dijo tendiéndome la mano de nuevo.

-Amu Hinamori, mucho gusto.

Quizás en este sitio había gente agradable, al menos más que ese Playboy…

* * *

**¡Wenass ^^!**

**Lo primero que pensé al editar este chapter fue ¡Kakoi_Chibi me va a matar! xD Sorryyy, pero el capitulo ya estaba echo, pero no sufras que lo de Tadase no es para tanto, quizás se de cuenta más adelante que es gay… mmm (es broma, es broma xDD)**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no es que tenga muchos pero los que me llegan me hacen mucha ilusión en serio ^^**

**Y si me leéis mandarme que me hacen muy feliz Q_Q**

**Cris: Ikuto, Aquí dicen que tendrías que ser más pervertido.**

**Ikuto: ¿Más pervertido? Dios no me digáis eso que si me dais vía libre…**

**Cris: Ehh alto ahí, que te veo las intenciones y te necesito para protagonizar mi fic, no en la cárcel… u_u**

**Ikuto: No creo que me metieran en la cárcel por lo que estoy pensando… ¬¬**

**Cris: ¿Que parte de la palabra pederastia no entiendes?**

**Ikuto: ¡No es delito si se deja!**

**Cris: Eso es en las violaciones, pero con la pederastia da igual que se deje o no, es delito igualmente…**

**Ikuto: No se va a enterar nadie…**

**Cris: Solo todos los fans del Amuto**

**Ikuto: Tampoco serán tantos ¿no?**

**Cris: Pruebalo tu mismo, ves a Youtube y pon Tadamu, mira los resultados, y ahora pon Amuto y compara…**

**Ikuto: O_O OMG!!! ¿Y las Peach Pitt sabiendo esto no tomaron medidas en el manga?**

**Cris: Ayy Ikuto-kun eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos…**

**¡Gracias por leer a esta loca!, si quieres contribuir a que la loca sea feliz y siga escribiendo dona un review dando un simple click, ¡Es gratis! Y con tu contribución haces mucho bien xDDD**

**Besos a todos ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Aparentar no es solución

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera en las portadas de los mangas no saldría solo Amu siempre, pondría también a Ikuto =3**

**¡Sexto capitulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Aparentar no es solución**

**Amu Pov**

-¿Y a que clase te dirigías? si no es molestia la pregunta claro…-Dijo Tadase educadamente.

-Pues a la 4CI2A aunque creo que estoy confundiendo los pasillos, como todos son iguales…eso me pasa por confiar en mi memoria.-Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Que agradable coincidencia! Esa es mi clase también, si quieres podemos ir juntos, yo me conozco todo esto, llevo estudiando aquí 2 años ya…-Dijo Tadase alegremente.

-Bueno si insistes, vale iremos juntos.-Dije extrañada por la cercanía del chico.

Lleguemos a clase y Tadase se sentó a mi lado, me contaba muchas cosas sobre la SMART y sobre los estudios que estudiaría después aquí, pues equivalía a los estudios universitarios.

Al acabar las clases me despedí de Tadase que se iba a la biblioteca y me ofrecía repetidamente que fuera también con el y unos amigos, decline la oferta alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Salí al aire fresco al cruzar la puerta principal de la Smart, el ambiente dentro del edificio era muy recargado con la música clásica de ambiente, y exceso de ambientador.

De repente oí un gran griterío, un tumulto de chicas gritaban y empujaban a la espera que alguien saliese por la puerta. _Dios, prefería la música clásica..._

Se abrieron las puertas y salio Ikuto con cara de fastidio, hizo lo que pudo por salir de esa marea de chicas y yo aproveche que Ikuto las distraía para salir de ahí y alejarme de los empujones.

Fui andando hacia la reja de la Smart y dirigirme a casa, algún día Ikuto podría salir de ahí, no necesitaba mi ayuda, quizás hasta le gustaba, pensé un poco apenada.

De repente algo me agarro el brazo y tiro de mí, me gire bruscamente y vi a Ikuto a escasos centímetros de mí, intente tranquilizarme y para mi sorpresa funciono.

-¿Piensas dejarme ahí solo?-Dijo Ikuto.

-Por supuesto, esto te lo has ganado a pulso-Dije intentando pobremente imitar su tono burlesco.

-De eso nada, eres mi ayudante personal y esta entre tus funciones ayudarme-Dijo mientras cogía mi mano, la entrelazaba con la suya y tiraba de mí para ir hacia casa.

Todo el esfuerzo para tranquilizarme se fue al carajo, y más aún cuando me gire y vi la horda de chicas que gritaban indignadas al vernos irnos juntos de esa forma.

-Ikuto esto no es buena idea ¿lo sabías?-Dije adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Qué idea?-Dijo inocentemente.

-Pues la de que yo parezca tu novia para que te dejen en paz.-Dije un poco nerviosa- Ahora te fastidiaran a ti y a mi, ¡Será por partida doble!

-Pues nos fastidiaremos juntos.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

-Eresss…mph.-Vi que habíamos llegado al portal de casa ya y solté la mano bruscamente.

-Además…No se porque quieres deshacerte de ellas si seguro que te encanta que te alabe y que te desee medio Smart.-Dije intentando que en mi tono no se notara la molestia.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya esta bien!-Dijo Ikuto, era la primera vez que lo notaba bastante enfadado.-Tu no te creas lo que dice Utau, no soy ningún playboy, y no, no me gusta que me acosen ni me dejen hacer nada en el Instituto, así que quítate eso de la cabeza.

Abrí mucho los ojos, parecía que esta vez Ikuto iba totalmente en serio y bueno… le creí, un poco…

-Vaaaaale.-Dije asintiendo- Te creo, pero eso no quita que me hayas metido en un buen lió, encima de que soy nueva, esto, y yo que quería un año de estudio tranquilo…

-Bueno no te puedes quejar la verdad, no muchas chicas viven en casas así con tan buena compañía.-Dijo riendo.

-Si tu lo dices…-Dije entornando los ojos, aunque dentro de mí pensaba como el, que tenía mucha suerte de haberlos conocido.

-Realmente Utau tiene razón.-Dijo Ikuto mientras se echaba en uno de los sofás al llegar al salón, quitándose los zapatos y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿En que si puede saberse?-Dije yo entornando los ojos con recelo, mientras recogía los zapatos de Ikuto y los metía en un armario.

-En que eres muy diferente a los demás.- Me dijo mirándome directamente.

Me quede pegada en el suelo, captada por su mirada y enrojecí, ¿El pensaba que yo era diferente? Aunque bueno, alomejor era sentido malo, y sin pensarlo se me escapo.

-¿En sentido malo?-Dije y acto seguido me tape la boca con las manos.

-Jajaja de verdad…eres única, pues claro que no, en sentido bueno baka.-Dijo riendo.

-Bu-bueno gra-gracias, pero los cumplidos no harán que sea tu chacha, otra vez te recoges los zapatos tu.-Dije girando la cara en modo indignado.

-Dame un respiro Amu, estoy agotado…-Dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos.-Tu no tienes que evitar a una horda de chicas locas…

-Bueno, una horda no, pero también tengo que evitar a alguien.-Comente casualmente mientras ordenaba unas revistas.

Me asuste al ver que Ikuto se había levantado del sofá como si de un resorte con muelle se tratara.

-¿Qué alguien te sigue? ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?-Dijo Ikuto de repente.

Me quede anonadada por su desmesurada reacción.

-Pu-pues na-nadie, no importa, olvídalo.-Dije nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que lo olvide? No me puedes decir algo así y quedarte tan pancha.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Pero…¿Qué más te da? ¿Qué te importa? ¡Eso es cosa mía!-Dije aún sorprendida por su reacción.

Vi como se tranquilizaba y se sentaba en el sofá, con el rostro pensativo, lo deje correr y seguí ordenando el salón.

-Tienes razón, no soy quien para meterme en tu vida.-Dijo en voz baja- Voy a practicar un poco con el violín en la habitación, luego en la cena te veo.

Sentí como subía por las escaleras, y me quede pensando, en que tal vez me había excedido con mis palabras, y que seguramente el solo se preocupaba por mí, aunque seguía pensando que la reacción de Ikuto había sido un poco desmesurada.

**Ikuto POV**

Llegue a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, no se que me había pasado, no le encontraba explicación a mi comportamiento. Conocía a Amu de una semana y ya me preocupaba así de ella, y más que preocupación sentí algo más a parte, ¿Celos?, ¿Celos de que alguien este detrás de ella? Eso no tenía sentido, jamás había tenido celos, y no era hora de empezar a tenerlos, y menos por alguien que había conocido hace nada. Aún así estos pensamientos no me ayudaban, seguía sintiéndome extraño, me levante, cogí el violín y me dispuse a tocar.

Pasaron dos horas y me note cansado, deje el violín en su soporte y baje al salón, esperando no ver a Amu sola y que mi hermana hubiese llegado ya de sus clases de canto. ¿Desde cuando me preocupaba estar a solas con Amu? Cada vez estaba peor de la cabeza.

Para mi suerte vi a Utau charlar animadamente con Amu en el salón, se giró al oírme y vino corriendo a darme un abrazo, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Amu se sonrojaba al verme y que giro la cara.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases de canto Utau?-Le pregunte.

-Pues muy bien, pero me gustaría salir a la misma hora que vosotros, tantas horas en la Smart dando clases no puede ser bueno para la saludo.-Dijo Utau quejándose.

-Pues no.-Dije riéndome.-Pero es lo que toca, yo también me tuve que fastidiar a tu edad y dar clases extra, además no te pierdes nada nuevo saliendo a nuestra hora.

Mire a Amu fijamente y ella se dio por aludida.

-No Utau, no te pierdes nada, solo una horda de fans que intentan embaucar a tu hermano.-Dijo Amu quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Jaja si, es el pan de cada día.-Dijo Utau.-Pero hablando del pan voy a preparar la cena que hoy me toca a mí.

Vi como Amu giraba la cabeza hacia mi hermana que ya se dirigía hacia la cocina y luego a mí y se levanto corriendo para seguirla.

-Espera Utau, te ayudaré así voy mejorando en la cocina.-Dijo Amu ya detrás de Utau.

-Perfecto, más mano de obra, más rápido será.-Dijo Utau sonriendo.

Vi como las dos se alejaban hablando, y me senté en el sillón sosteniendo mi cara con mis manos, ¡Perfecto Tsukiyomi ahora la has asustado! Me dije a mi mismo.

* * *

**¡Hooooooola ^^!**

**Tras las amenazas de Lady Elika xD he decidido subiros el capi ya ^^, Todo menos que Tadase bese a Amu .**

**¡¡ Me han encantado todos los reviews!! Muchas gracias a todos sois los mejores =D**

**Animo a todos los lectores a dejar sus reviews ^_^**

**Cris: Bueno Ikuto, ¿Te esta gustando el fic?**

**Ikuto: Depende…**

**Cris: ¿De que depende? O.o**

**Ikuto: ¿Vas a enviarme de viaje o algo por el estilo?**

**Cris: Pues claro que no, si ya me leen poco si te vas me van a leer menos aún u_u"**

**Ikuto: Ok, pero ¿Vas a hacer que Tadase este siempre pegado a Amu?**

**Cris: Por supuesto que no, ¡a nadie de aquí le gustaría eso!**

**Ikuto: ¿Me vas a tener siempre vagabundeando por la calle a pesar del frío, aunque todos sabemos que tengo casa?**

**Cris: ¡Como voy a hacer que pases frío! =(**

**Ikuto: ¿Y vas a hacer que una organización me esclavice aunque yo no quiera trabajar para ellos, y posteriormente me persigan y me atrapen?**

**Cris: ¡Que no, por dios Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Definitivamente este fic no pertenece a las Peach Pit **

**Cris: ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Es que no lees el Disclaimer?**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras!, Contribuye con un review para que la loca sea feliz y escriba más =D ¡Un simple Review hace mucho!**

**¡¡Besos!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prensa Rosa

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera no haría esperar a los lectores y publicaría Shugo Chara Encore!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Prensa Rosa**

**Ikuto POV**

Al día siguiente los tres nos dirigíamos a la Smart bastante silenciosos y Utau se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? ¿Otra vez de peleas?-Pregunto Utau.

-No que va, no es eso…-Dijo Amu mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, es que estoy un poco cansado y supongo que Amu también lo estará ¿no Amu?.-Dije mirándola.

-Eh…Si si…estoy cansada.-Dijo Amu nerviosamente.

-Mmmm estáis raros, seguro que me escondéis algo-Finalizo Utau.

Opte por el silencio y Amu parecía que no quería hablar de nada, así que cada uno se fue a su clase. Ya en clase, y como había llegado pronto me saque un refresco para despejarme y un poco y le di un sorbo, haciendo tiempo a que el profesor llegara, cuando un amigo de clase vino y me enseño una revista.

-¡Eh Tsukiyomi! ¿Has visto esto?-Dijo alegremente- No sabía que te lo montaras tan bien.

Mire la revista sin mucho entusiasmo, me atragante con el refresco, y me puse a toser como un loco.

-¿Pe-pe-pero de donde has sacado esto?-Dije con un hilo de voz.

**Amu POV**

Entre en clase un poco decaída, estaba bastante triste porque pensaba que evitar a Ikuto así no era bueno, el me había ayudado mucho, y aunque su comportamiento es extraño, el mió también lo era cuando estaba con el, y la verdad es que no sabia el porque y eso me estaba confundiendo más y más, ¿Por qué no puedo ignorarle como a todos los demás chicos? Tadase me aparto de mis pensamientos al sentarse a mi lado y enseñarme una revista.

-Amu ¿Esta eres tu?-Dijo con expresión triste.

Mire la revista intrigada y vi que era la revista del instituto. Y lo peor era el artículo principal que salía en portada con una foto a todo color de Ikuto y yo cogidos de la mano. Leí el artículo a toda prisa.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi ¿Enamorado?**

**El más codiciado de los hombres que estudian en la Smart, ha encontrado el amor en una nueva alumna, de la cual hemos podido saber que fue premiada con una beca, pero que no tenia fondos suficientes para pagar la residencia Smart y que ha sido acogida en la casa de los Tsukiyomi. Ikuto y Utau Tsukiyomi, los famosos hermanos músicos, que triunfan tanto en el mundo de la música como en el estudio.**

**No es de extrañar el revuelo que se ha montado con esta noticia, y es que Ikuto no había sido visto con una chica desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora todas tememos que esta embaucadora nos robe al estudiante más famoso del instituto. **

**Tsukiyomi es considerado el chico más guapo y sexy de la Smart, sus notas son de 9,5 de promedio, y actualmente estudia estudios superiores de música, donde es considerado un experto violinista…**

Deje de leer el artículo y mire muy sorprendida a Tadase, el cual me miraba con una expresión de extrañeza y aún un poco de tristeza.

-Bu-bueno, s-si soy yo…-Dije al fin, vi como Tadase bajaba la mirada.-¡Pe-pero e-esto es mentira!

-¿En serio Amu?-Dijo Tadase esperanzado.

-Si, yo no soy su novia ni nada parecido, y el no siente nada por mi, por supuesto.-Al decir esto, noté una punzada en el corazón y rápidamente cambie el semblante para que no se me notara.

-Y… ¿Tampoco vives con los Tsukiyomis verdad?-Dijo Tadase intrigado.

-Bueno… eso si es verdad.-Dije lentamente.

Vi como Tadase se sorprendía, y le conté todo lo que había pasado, para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

-Oh, ahora entiendo, uff menos mal, me había asustado un poco.-Dijo Tadase.

-¿Por qué?-Dije haciéndome una idea.

-Bu-bueno y-yo… eh pues nada…jeje.-Dijo Tadase nervioso.

Decidí dejar pasar el tema al verlo tan acalorado y me centre en los apuntes que tenia delante.

-Amu…-Dijo otra vez Tadase.

-Dime…-Dije distraída mientras tachaba una frase que no me parecía correcta.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos al cine este fin de semana?

-Bueno, porque no, este sábado libro, aunque al día siguiente tengo concierto con Utau y Ikuto, así que no puedo acostarme muy tarde, además tenia planeado ir de todas formas a ver una película que han basado en un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, seguro que no lo supera pero bueno ya estableceré mi critica cuando la haya visto…-Dije aún distraída en mis propios pensamientos.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Tadase entusiasmado-Que te parece si te recojo a las 18 en la mansión Tsukiyomi.

-Si, esa hora me va bien.-Le dije.

Después de eso me centre en la explicación del profesor y Tadase no volvió a hablar hasta que la clase acabo.

Durante el día note las miradas de furia de muchísimas féminas, que obviamente creían que yo era una lagarta que se estaba llevando a Ikuto, decidí ignorar comentarios y cada vez tenia más ganas de volver a casa y relajarme un poco de un ambiente tan tenso.

Para mi suerte se hizo la hora de salir y me quede esperando a Utau en la puerta principal, y para mi desgracia salio antes Ikuto, con su habitual sequito de fans. Vi que tenia cara de cansancio y que esas no le dejaban en paz, y decidí hacer algo por el, total, ya era la más odiada del instituto así que…

-¡Bueno! ¿Ya estará bien por hoy no?, ¿No veis que el y yo hemos quedado en volver juntos a casa o que?-Dije a gritos.

La cara de Ikuto era un poema, estaba realmente sorprendido, y las chicas me miraron con odio, y para mi sorpresa se alejaron de Ikuto murmurando cosas sobre mí.

-Vaya, no creí que iba a funcionar tan rápidamente.-Dije sorprendida.

-A-Amu…¿Has hecho eso por mi?-Dijo Ikuto aún sorprendido.

-Bueno…¿Soy o no soy tu ayudante personal?-Dije sonriendo.

-Eres más que eso Amu.-Me dijo el con ternura.-Muchas gracias.

Me sonroje bastante, mientras el me miraba a los ojos directamente, de repente oímos un ruido, y vimos a Utau venir hacia nosotros con cara de enfado y a toda pastilla.

-¡Lo sabía!-Dijo blandiendo la revista de la Smart como si fuera un arma arrojadiza.-¡Sabia que me estabais ocultando algo! ¡Pero no me puedo creer que fuera algo tan gordo como esto! ¡En mis propias narices! ¡Y soy la última que se entera! ¡Que bonito, eso es ser buen hermano y buena amiga!

-¡Eh, eh eh! Alto vaquera.-Dijo Ikuto divertido- Eso que lees ahí es mentira guapa, simplemente Amu y yo fingimos un poco para que esas lagartas me dejaran en paz.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo Utau avergonzada (si no fuera porque es imposible juraría que se había echo más pequeñita)

-Anda vamos, a casa no vaya a ser que vuelvan las fans de Ikuto.-Dije yo.

Lleguemos a casa y nos quedemos en el salón un rato hablando, me acorde de algo de repente y puse sobre aviso a Utau.

-Ah Utau, el sábado que es mi día libre voy a ir al cine con Tadase Hotori, así que si necesitas que te ayude en algo para el sábado tendremos que hacerlo antes…-Dije despreocupadamente.

-¿Que QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Dijo Ikuto de repente.-¿Tadase Hotori? ¿Es él, el que dijiste ayer que evitabas?

-Bueno si…-Dije nuevamente sorprendida por la reacción de Ikuto.

-Pues ¿Sabes que? Creo que para lo lista que eres no sabes bien el significado de "evitar"-Dijo Ikuto con ironía.

-Claro que se cual es su significado-Dije empezando a cabrearme.

-Pues su significado no es ir al cine con el sujeto al que evitas.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Pues quizás no quiera evitar más al sujeto-Dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues por mi perfecto, como si te casas con el "sujeto"-Dijo Ikuto levantándose de repente y subiendo por la escalera.

-Wow-Dijo Utau- Vosotros necesitáis una terapia de pareja sin serlo…

Me quede mirando por donde Ikuto había subido sin entender su extraño comportamiento…

* * *

**¡Muy Buenaaaaaas!**

**Soy muuuuuuuuuuy feliizzzzz ¡¡¡Cuantos reviews!!! Me animo tanto que aunque tenía poco tiempo la otra semana (y estaba enferma encima) escribí otro capitulo más, así que tranquilas que tengo bastantes capítulos hechos ya ^^**

**¡¡ Me han gustado muchísimo ^^!! He averiguado que se puede agradecer los reviews, pero como soy bastante patosa con esas cosas que no se muy bien como va… xD os voy a contestar por aquí, además yo creo que hace más ilusión así ¿no? =D**

**ChocolatePancake****: o Ibby ¿no? Si me dejas te llamo Ibby que es más corto jaja xD Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí todos los capítulos, animas mucho a seguir a por más, no te lo puedes ni imaginar =) Espero que cuando puedas sigas con tu fic, que yo estaré esperando para leerlo ^^**

**LaDy EliKa: Jaja ya nos contaras esa violación de Ikuto, porque estoy segura de que aunque actualice violarás a Ikuto jeje xD. Gracias por lo de las faltas, la verdad es que empecé a escribir como práctica de manejo en teclado y de paso para la ortografía perfeccionarla todo lo que pudiera, aunque muchas veces lo tengo que corregir con el Word ^^ me alegra que te guste el argumento de la historia, y confió que os vaya gustando más aún los próximos capítulos que son más interesantes =)**

**AndreKimiko****: Yo también leo muchas veces fanfics cuando tendría que estar estudiando xD, pero es que es una gran tentación jajaja, espero que te gusten las escenas de celos made in Ikuto, que hay en este capitulo y en el que viene.**

**Leoni Tao91: Al pobre Tadase le pasaran cosas xD, todo a su tiempo jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo y los próximos claro ^^**

**mayu17****: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic Mayu, y espero que no se os haga muy larga la espera entre capitulo y capitulo n_n"**

**maruluque****: Me alegro de que te guste =) y tengo guardados varios capitulos, solo que les doy un tiempo entre subida y subida, así voy adelantando y no me veo apurada, muchas gracias por el review ^^**

**¡¡Gracias a todos los lectores!!**

**Y animo a todos a dejar sus reviews ^_^**

**Cris: Ops Ikuto llego tarde al inglés Q_Q**

**Ikuto: ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras en paz y no me harás hablar como siempre?**

**Cris: Eso parece…**

**Ikuto: ¡Genial! Ya era hora…**

**Cris: No quiere hablar conmigo =(**

**Ikuto: Es que estas muy loca…¿Y a que hora dices que te vas?**

**Cris: A las 16:45**

**Ikuto: ¿Y cuanto dura?**

**Cris: 2 horas…**

**Ikuto: ¿Y porque lección vas ya?**

**Cris: Por…¡Un momento! ¡Es tardísimo ya! ¡Llego tardeeeeee! Lo has hecho aposta :**

**Ikuto: Sip, jejejeje Nunca te fies de un gato callejero *Insertar risa de KusuKusu***

**Cris: Tan guapo y tan malvado =(**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Contribuye a la continuación del fic con un review, los reviews me inspiran, es un hecho científicamente probado por mí, o sea que no tiene mucha validez, pero que os lo digo yo xD**

**¡¡Besos!!**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Celos? ¿Yo?

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera ¡Tadase iría vestido con el uniforme escolar de chicas no con el de chicos!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 ¿Celos? ¿Yo?**

**Ikuto POV**

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y no podía dormir, no había ni bajado a cenar, y eso que Utau había subido varias veces para que bajara, simplemente no tenia ganas de nada…

Amu iba a salir con Tadase, no es que el chico me cayera mal…había hablado con el varias veces en las fiestas que organizaban mis padres, y también alguna que otra vez por los pasillos de la Smart, por ello no entendía muy bien porque tenia ganas de matarlo un poco…**(n/a: Ikuto ya que estas mátalo bien…xD)**

Decidí apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, estaba comportándome como un crío de 12 años, y no estaba siendo justo con Amu. Decidí levantarme e ir a su habitación para disculparme. Subí las escaleras y entre en su habitación, la vi profundamente dormida, con su pelo rosa sedoso alborotado encima de su almohada, su cara parecía la de un ángel que dormía placidamente y me pareció muy hermosa. _Alto, alto, alto Ikuto deja de pensar tonterías. _Pero era superior a mí, me acerque a ella y le roce la mejilla con mis dedos, al notarlo ella abrió los ojos de repente y se tranquilizo al verme ahí, aunque note su mejilla muy caliente.

-¿I-ikuto q-que haces aquí?-Me pregunto bastante avergonzada.

-He venido a disculparme, lo siento mucho, tu no haces más que ayudarme y yo… te lo pago así-Dije apenado.

-No te preocupes, tú me ayudas mil veces más, ¡Mírame! No estoy durmiendo debajo de un puente, y eso fue gracias a ti y a Utau por supuesto.-Dijo Amu.

-Muchas gracias por ser como eres Amu-Le susurre.

Vi con la escasa luz que había que sus mejillas se encendían mucho más.

-No digas tonterías-Dijo Amu nerviosa- y no te preocupes, lo de antes ya esta olvidado, ahora ves a dormir si no mañana no habrá quien te despierte.

-Vale valeee, ya la dejo dormir en paz señorita.-Le dije divertido.-Que tenga usted dulces sueños.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui hacia mi habitación, sin darme cuenta que Amu acariciaba la parte de su mejilla donde le había dado el beso.

Pasaron los días y llego el sábado, yo trataba de idear planes para que Amu cambiara de idea y se quedara en casa en vez de irse al cine. Baje las escaleras con una guitarra eléctrica y un amplificador portátil y me puse delante de Amu, que estaba leyendo un libro, hice sonar la guitarra con un gran estruendo y ella despego sus ojos del libro y me miro con curiosidad.

-¡Clases particulares de guitarra eléctrica!-Dije alegremente.

-¿Te ha sentado mal el desayuno Ikuto?-Dijo Amu riéndose.

-Que graciosa… te estoy dando la oportunidad de que el gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto el maestro de la música te de clases de guitarra eléctrica ¿Y tu te pones a hacer chistes?-Dije fingiendo una profunda indignación.

-Aja… ¿y cuando serian esas clases?-Pregunto Amu.

-Por la tarde claro, ya que libramos… empezamos a las 5 y supongo que duraran 2 horitas-Dije haciéndome el despistado.

-Sabes de sobra que hoy he quedado.-Dijo Amu que ya había vuelto a su libro.

-¡Pero al cine puedes ir otro día! ¿Cuántas oportunidades vas a tener de disfrutar una clase de guitarra eléctrica conmigo?-Razone.

-Pues…muchas, vivo aquí así que es más fácil que me des clases, que ir al cine-Dijo Amu.

-¿Ah si? Pues que sepas que esta era una oferta única y has perdido la oportunidad-Dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-¡Me consume la pena Ikutooo!-Oí que gritaba Amu desde el sofá.

Mientras subía las escaleras me cruce con Utau.

-Ikuto, ¿No te cansas de hacer el payaso?-Dijo riendo.

-No, alguien tiene que hacer divertido este lugar, además ¿que pierdo intentando que se quede?-Pregunte.

-Yo creo en ti-Dijo Utau riendo.

**Amu POV**

Estaba realmente anonadada con el comportamiento de Ikuto, jamás había conocido a nadie igual, nos hacia reír a Utau y a mi, y últimamente se estaba comportando demasiado bien, estaba dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos, cuando me percate de que Utau me miraba fijamente.

-Pensando en Ikuto ¿no?-Dijo Utau.

-¡Que va! ¿Que te hace pensar eso?-Dije un poco preocupada.

-Pues… tu cara de embobada, y tu sonrisita.-Dijo Utau riendo.

-Jajaja no se cual de los dos hermanos me hace reír más-Dije yo.

-¡Venga ya Amu! Te gusta…-Dejo caer Utau-Y me aventuraría a decir que mucho…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Dije yo defendiéndome, mientras mis mejillas ardían ante ese comentario.

-Ahora no me crees, pero ya te darás cuenta de que preferías que fuese Ikuto el que te acompañara al cine hoy.-Dijo Utau.

-Sigue soñando.-Le dije mientras volvía a mi lectura.

-Ayss… me vais a matar a disgustos.-Dijo Utau.

Se hicieron las 18 de la tarde y llamaron al timbre, salí y vi a Tadase que me esperaba, estaba bastante guapo con unos vaqueros y un jersey azul claro. Yo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, una falda roja de cuadros y un cinturón negro por encima de la camiseta.

-Vaya Amu estas estupenda.-Dijo Tadase sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias.-Dije yo.

Me gire hacia el salón y me despedí a gritos, oí la despedida de Utau y Ikuto se limito a no decir nada. Me entristecí un poco al notar que el no quería despedirse de mi.

Fuimos hablando de camino al cine, y enseguida lleguemos, compremos las entradas y entremos en la película. Me empecé a sentir incomoda cuando note que Tadase me ponía el brazo por detrás de la espalda, intente separarme un poco pero era en vano, el me rodeaba cada vez más.

**Ikuto POV**

-Se acabo, voy a buscarla y los interrumpiré.-Dije levantándome de repente del sofá.

Utau con un simple gesto me cogío de la camisa y me hizo sentarme otra vez.

-De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí, déjala en paz es su vida.-Dijo Utau.

-Pero…-proteste.

-No intentes buscar excusas.-Dijo Utau interrumpiéndome.-El otro día dijiste que no te ibas a meter y ahora no puedes incumplirlo, ¿Además que más te da que salga con chicos?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! Me es indiferente con quien salga-Dije yo.

-Seguro que si… bueno yo me voy que he quedado con unas amigas de la Smart para ir a cenar, no vayas a molestarlos.-Dijo Utau.

-Deacuerdo, te prometo que no iré a molestarlos…-Dije.

Cuando Utau se fue me acomode en el sofá y me quede pensando en Amu y en que estaría haciendo y poco después me quede dormido.

**Amu POV**

Tadase estaba nervioso lo podía notar, pero se había propuesto algo esa tarde, algo que yo no había planeado, había dejado de rodearme pero ahora me tenia la mano cogida, yo ya no miraba la película simplemente pensaba en como salir de ese embrollo en el que me había metido, ojala le hubiese echo caso a Ikuto pensé. De repente Tadase interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Amu… me gustaría decirte algo pero…no se como decirlo así que…-Me susurro Tadase.

Se me quedo mirando, puso su mano en mi mejilla y se fue acercando cada vez más a mi cara, cerró los ojos y yo me levante de improviso.

-L-lo siento Tadase yo no estoy preparada para esto, no sabía que tu tenías estas intenciones.-Le dije rápidamente.

Me fui corriendo antes de que Tadase reaccionara y me siguiera, corrí por la calle y llegue a casa unos 5 minutos después.

Entre en casa y me sentí mucho mejor, realmente esas cosas no eran para mí… llegue al salón un poco más tranquila y vi a Ikuto dormido en el sofá. Era como un ángel, parecía más joven y dormía con una expresión muy tranquila. Me acerque a el y me quede mirándolo de más cerca, le acaricie la mejilla con cuidado para no despertarlo.

-Utau tenia razón… ojala hubiese ido contigo al cine…-Dije tristemente.

-Pues otra vez le haces caso.-Dijo de repente Ikuto que había abierto los ojos.

* * *

**¡Hola ^^!**

**Estoy muy contenta de que mi fic este gustando, y lo estéis disfrutando ^^**

**Aquí van mis respuestas a vuestros reviews, os agradezco a todos que me escribáis cuando lo leéis ¡Arigato! =)**

**LaDy EliKa****: Me alegro de que te haya echo reír el capitulo, xD la verdad es que yo también me reía mientras lo leía, soy una de esas personas que se ríen incluso de sus propias ocurrencias xDD, tengo demasiado humor la verdad…**

**Pues dejaremos como un secreto lo que haces con Ikuto xDD**

**Espero que me sigas diciendo cumplidos, porque eso significará que te gusta ^^ y espero que la historia te siga entreteniendo xD.**

**Ibby****: No seas mala y actualiza ya xD, que yo iba a dejarte otro review para que llegará a 35 pero no sabia que fanfiction te limitaba los reviews a 1 por capitulo, ahora ya lo se xD. Me alegra de que te parezca genial el fic, y si eres un animo, tu y todos los que me leéis, muchas gracias =).**

**Nellycullen****: Wow, mi fic es tu primer fanfic de shugo chara a leer, espero que te haya gustado al leerlo, y te haya animado a leer más, en esta sección de fanfiction hay fanfics geniales ^^, yo creo que es por que Amu e Ikuto son una pareja muy atractiva al público, y de ahí que salgan fanfics geniales.**

**Espero que no se te haya echo pesado leer 7 capis de una vez xD, y que sigas leyendo =).**

**Muchas gracias por tu review ^^**

**AndreKimiko****: Creo que casi todos nosotros nos hemos quedado alguna vez leyendo fanfics hasta muy tarde, yo por lo menos si, xD por eso te comprendo, a ver si este capi te engancha también ^^**

**Ikuto celoso os encanta xD voy a tener que ponerlo bastantes veces celoso jajaja.**

**Gracias por leerme incluso aunque sea tarde ^^.**

**tsukiyomi neko-hime****:**** Me alegra que te guste el fic, y esperare a leer lo que subas ^^, espero que te aventures a un fanfic largo para engancharme =), porque el one-shot estuvo genial.**

**Gracias por pasarte por aquí jeje, y ¡pásate cuanto quieras!! xD**

**mayu17****: Gracias por el review ^^, me alegro de que te encantará, ya me dirás que te parece este =D**

**Leoni Tao91****: Espero que estés mejor de ese ataque de asma que me comentaste, ¡reposa mucho eh! (parezco una madre) y al menos intentaré hacerte más ameno el día con un capitulo nuevo, que leer siempre anima aunque uno no se encuentre del todo bien, a veces cuando leo ni me doy cuenta de que estoy mala porque me quedo absorta xD. Gracias por escribirme aunque estuvieses mala, y ¡mejórate!**

**Neko0Amu****:**** Gracias por el review =D, Ikuto triunfa mucho celoso, ¡os gusta a todas! xD (A mí también la verdad xD) Espero que te sigas pasando por aquí, y que te sigan gustando los nuevos capis =)**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores por soportarme y escribirme cuando leéis el capitulo ^^ y seguid haciéndolo que me animáis muchísimo xD**

**Cris: =D**

**Ikuto: ¿Qué quieres? u_u**

**Cris: Me he enterado de que Tadase le ha dado un beso a Amu hoy en el colegio. =P**

**Ikuto: ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? **

**Cris: Si, lo que oyes…**

**Ikuto: No puede ser, Se supone que Amu me quiere a mí, bueno no se "supone" yo lo afirmo, ya que soy irresistible. Seguro que ese mini rey se ha aprovechado de ella, ¡lo voy a matar!**

**Cris: Bueno ya será para menos… solo es un beso…**

**Ikuto: ¿Qué solo es un beso? ¿Estás loca? , bueno ya se que si, pero… ¿Tanto? Yo lo único que le he dado ha sido un beso en la mejilla, y va ese listo y se me adelanta, justo como cuando se declaro… se me adelanto también…**

**Cris: Jajajaja que fácil es ponerte celoso xDDD**

**Ikuto: ¿No me digas que era mentira? :**

**Cris: Pues si, como a las lectoras les gustas tanto celoso pensé que…*Se queda sin habla***

***Ikuto Se trasforma en Death Rebel* **

**Ikuto: A Tadase no lo mataré por ahora, ¡pero a ti si! *Ojos brillando con fuego en ellos***

**Cris: Socorrooooooooooooooooooooooo *Corre para que no la pille***

**¡Gracias por aguantar a la loca! Contribuye a mi inspiración con un genial y genuino review, ¡nunca algo tan pequeño hizo algo tan grande!**

**¡¡Besos!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Remedios al estilo Ikuto

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera ¡Utau y Kukai saldrían más! Menos Tadase y más Kukai xDD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9 Remedios al estilo Ikuto**

**Amu POV**

-¿Eh? Ah… I-ikuto e-estabas despierto…-Dije roja como un tomate. _¡Amu idiota para que dices nada!_

-Aja… Y menos mal que me he despertado, así he podido oír lo que me dices cuando duermo jeje, ¿Acaso todas las noches entras en mi habitación y me dices cosas bonitas cuando duermo?-Dijo mirándome picaramente.

-¡No seas idiota! Yo no hago eso solo se me ha escapado un comentario como cualquier otro…-Dije intentando disimular.

-Si si…No te creo, y por ello mañana tu y yo vamos a tener una cita juntos.-Dijo Ikuto con total seguridad.

-¿Q-que? ¿P-pero que dices?¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-Dije alterada.

-¿Yo? No, yo estoy muy cuerdo, es lo que tu querías lo acabas de decir y como yo trato muy bien a mis empleados vamos a hacer lo que has pedido antes…-Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¡No! ¡De eso nada!, además mañana tenemos un concierto y tengo que ayudar a Utau, y coordinarlo todo, tenemos mucha faena, no vamos a tener ninguna cita.-Dije rápidamente en forma de excusa.

-No pasa nada lo cancelo todo y ya esta.-Dijo Ikuto levantándose del sofá con despreocupación.

-De verdad que te has vuelto loco, como vas a dejar a tu hermana de lado por una tontería que se te ha metido en la cabeza…

Iba a soltar más excusas y quejas, pero Ikuto se saco el móvil marco un número y me puso el dedo en los labios para silenciarme.

-¿Eh? Si… ¿Utau?, que mañana no vamos ni Amu ni yo al concierto, ¿te podrás apañar con el representante tu sola? Ok, perfecto pues, si, si me lo ha pedido ella aunque te parezca mentira, según parece tu se lo sugeriste…

Me encendí de rabia cotorreaba como un loro con su hermana por el móvil, ignorándome por completo, a mi y mis opiniones claro… ¡Encima la idea era mía según él! Realmente ya no sabía que era peor Tadase con su enamoramiento precoz o este individuo… **(n/a: Yo si que se quien es peor, y apuesto que mis dulces lectoras/lectores también xD)**

-Bueno… te dejo que Amu y yo nos vamos a cenar, bueno lo de la cita con Hotori ya te lo contara ella, pero por lo que veo no ha ido muy bien…-Seguía Ikuto en el móvil.

_¡Maldito seas! Cotilla Idiotaaaaa_, cogí su móvil, colgué la llamada y lo mire enfurecida.

-Oh, Oh… creo que estoy en problemas…-Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Que haces cotilleando sobre mi vida! ¡Ya le contaré yo lo que quiera a Utau! Y no voy a ir a una cita contigo ¡Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca!-Subí las escaleras como un relámpago y pegue portazo al llegar a mi habitación.

-A sabiendas de que me repito…Que carácter…-Resoplo Ikuto.

Me tire un rato revisando la agenda con la programación de la semana que viene, pero aburrida lo deje en el escritorio y me eche en la cama, resoplando disgustada. Las formas que tiene Ikuto para invitar a una cita eran un tanto extrañas… me gire hacia un lado abrazando la almohada y me dieron ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más normal conmigo, en vez de tantas bromas? **(n/a: Ikuto es encantador así tal cual como es… *0*) **No se nunca lo que piensa…¿Y porque quiere una cita conmigo? ¿Acaso le intereso? Eso es imposible… Entonces…¿Qué quiere? Reírse de mi seguro…

De repente oí la puerta abrirse y vi a Ikuto entrar con una bandeja.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Se te ha pasado el cabreo?-Pregunto Ikuto, en su voz se notaba una cierta nota de ¿Preocupación?

-Que quieres.-Dije secamente intentando esconder mi cara de el.

Ikuto se acerco y dejo la bandeja en el escritorio, después se sentó en la cama y me miro.

-¿Has estado llorando?-Dijo ahora definitivamente note que estaba preocupado.

**-**No, y si así fuera no te incumbe.-Le dije intentando esconderme de el.

Se acerco más y me cogío del mentón con delicadeza girándome hacia el, paso sus finos dedos por mis mejillas secando mis lagrimas, lo sentí como una caricia y me estremecí.

-No digas eso…Amu, yo siempre me preocupo por ti y a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo.

Me quede sin habla mirándolo, el se dio cuenta de que no sabia que decir y prosiguió.

-Lo siento, últimamente siempre te estoy pidiendo perdón y para compensarte te traigo la cena-Dijo Ikuto intentando animarme.

Me puso la bandeja enfrente y la destapo, me había preparado un delicioso plato de pasta a la carbonara.

-Y de postre te traigo helado de chocolate.-Dijo enseñándome un cuenco con tres bolas de helado de chocolate.- Tu favorito y el mío por supuesto.

Me sonrió, y yo me sonroje por sus atenciones, no podía enfadarme con el en serio, siempre me sorprendía con una nueva forma para que olvidara todas nuestras peleas.

-Gracias Ikuto, eres muy atento-Dije agachando la mirada.

-De nada princesita, come que se te enfría.

-¿Y tu? ¿No comes?-Pregunte mientras atacaba mi plato de pasta con ganas, tenia mucha hambre, pues desde mediodía no probaba bocado.

-No, yo ya he cenado abajo un poco de pasta de la que ha sobrado.-Dijo el mientras se acomodaba para verme cenar.

Acabe bastante rápido de cenar mientras Ikuto se limitaba a observarme. Cuando acabe de cenar vi como Ikuto se acerco peligrosamente a mí.

-¿Estaba todo bueno?-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Eh…si muchas gracias-Dije sonrojada.

Me cogío la mano y la atrapo entre las suyas haciéndome vibrar por completo.

-Pues permíteme que te haga la proposición de antes pero en mejor forma.-Dijo clavando su mirada zafiro en la mía.

Trague saliva esperando su pregunta, mientras su mirada me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, ese hechizo que Ikuto ejercía en las personas no podía ser bueno…

-¿Te gustaría que mañana tuviésemos una cita, Amu?-Pregunto Ikuto sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

-V-vale.-Dije sin poder contenerme.

-Genial, pues mañana te diré donde nos vamos.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Ok, pero… ¿Por qué quieres que tengamos una cita?-Le pregunte de repente.

Vi como el dudaba y se quedaba pensativo un rato, hasta que dijo…

-Supongo que quiero comprobar ciertas cosas…

-Ahm…-Dije sin entender nada, pero lo deje correr, Ikuto era un ser misterioso y cada vez que intentaba entenderle acababa con muchas ideas en mi cabeza, la mayoría sin sentido.

-Bueno, por hoy ya tienes bastante de aguantarme.-Dijo Ikuto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se levantaba para ir hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Amu.

-Buenas noches, Ikuto.

Cerro la puerta y yo me eche en la cama con la mejilla donde me había besado al rojo vivo.

* * *

**¡¡Woop!! ¡Hi!**

**Una semana más y un capitulo nuevo, ya os habréis dado cuenta, pero voy a capitulo por semana, me gustaría ser más rápida pero estoy de exámenes finales y se me están agotando las provisiones de capítulos Q_Q así que supongo que serán semanalmente. **

**AndreKimiko****: Afortunadamente tenía a mano una lata de sardinas y se la tire a Ikuto y pude escapar xD es bueno que sea un gato jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día mi fic, a mi me alegra el día vuestros reviews ;) Yo también me canso en clase y siempre tengo sueño xD es taaaaan aburridoooo… pero es lo que hay jajaja. Un beso!!**

**Nellycullen****: No hace falta agradecer el capitulo =P ya me pagáis con vuestros reviews y me sobra, porque me encantan ^^ Yo siempre soñé con saber tocar la guitarra y si además le añades que Ikuto sea el Profesor, pues ya sería bestial jajaja xD Me alegra de que te hayan gustado los fics, leer es un pasatiempo genial, y más sobre algo que te gusta tanto como a nosotras el Amuto .**

**Muchísimas gracias por el review!!**

**Leoni Tao91****: ¡¡Que buenas noticias que ya estés bien!! ¡Mucho mejor! asi estarás a tope para leer el nuevo capitulo jaja En vez de clonar ovejas deberían de hacer que los dibujo manga cobraran vida y se pudiesen clonar jajaja Nos harían muy felices a las amantes del Amuto .**

**Gracias por pasarte por aquí =P**

**Neko0Amu****:**** Gracias por escribirme, me encanta que te guste como me queda el fic =D a ver si sigo así y os doy un buen final ;) Todas estamos de acuerdo con Utau jaja ¿Quién querría ir con Tadase teniendo a Ikuto? Es algo que no hace falta ni plantearse jajaja. Y Tadase ya se vio una vez con el uniforme de chicas en el anime y francamente ese es su estilo!! xD ¡¡Un besazo!!**

**LaDy EliKa: ****Voy a poner a Ikuto empleado en las clases de guitarra, que por aquí veo que haría negocio jajajaja xD Muchas gracias por los cumplidos =P, por cierto me encantaron vuestras oraciones de la religión Ikuteista jajaja sois la bomba xDD Muchas gracias por el review ^^**

**Ibby****: Eh eh eh!! No compares tu espera con la mía xDD que yo subo cada semana eh eh ehhhh xDDDDDD (Haciendo presión para que suba el capitulo) XDD No pasa nada que yo espero lo que sea =P Que bueno que te guste el fic, seguiré así jajaja y a ver como meto más Ikuto celoso xDDD. Subo el capitulo ya mismo, que si no eres capaz de matarme jajaja. Muchos besoss y espero que te guste este capitulo ;)**

**SmilesOfStars159****: ****Hola! Bienvenida al fic, te agradezco mucho el review =) y espero que te siga gustando y lo sigas leyendo ^^. Hoy que tuve tiempo entre por fin y leí tu historia, me gusto mucho, bueno ya te deje review así que ya lo verás jeje. Muchos besos y gracias!**

**mayu17****: Graciassssss por el review =) y por ser una fiel seguidora *-* os amo!! =D Espero que te guste el capitulo!! Y que no se te haga larga la espera hasta la semana que viene. Un beso!!**

**sakurasnight****: ****Hola =) gracias por pasarte y escribirme por aquí, no hace falta que agradezcas nada jeje subir la historia es mi trabajo =) Espero que te enganche este capitulo, muchos besos!**

**ikuto-amu1997****: Welcome!! Tengo unos cuantos capis ya escritos, pero los subo semanalmente, ya sabes exámenes, trabajos, cursos extra estoy saturadilla xD pero siempre saco tiempo así que no os preocupéis que siempre subiré alguno cada semana ^^ Muchos besos y gracias por el review ;)**

**Yui-chan-owo****: Bienvenida =) Gracias por escribirme un review ^^ y si, Ikuto es monísimo, lo tiene todo! Estamos todas locas por el jajaja. Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo ^^**

**Y ahora con mucho cariño os dedico la mini-historieta de fin de Fanfic xD**

**Amu: Aish…*suspira***

**Ikuto: ¿Qué te pasa Amu? *Aparece de repente al lado de la chica***

**Amu: Aghh Ikuto que susto, ehh y no me pasa nada *Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado***

**Ikuto: ¿Seguro? Tu comportamiento es sospechoso… **

**Amu: No escondo nadaaaa *Dice mientras se marcha a toda velocidad***

**Ikuto: Nose porque pero me parece que huye de mí…**

**Cris: ¡Estás en lo cierto!**

**Ikuto: ¡Dios que susto! Es la loca…**

**Cris: U_u Pues ya no te digo lo que sé…**

**Ikuto: Una cosa, ¿tu porque siempre lo sabes todo?**

**Cris: Porque soy omnipotente ¿No ves que soy la autora del fanfic? Aquí se hace lo que me da la gana.**

**Ikuto: Ajam, ahora te creerás una diosa o algo parecido *Se ríe a carcajadas***

**Cris: -.- Estoy a un segundo de cambiar al 2nd personaje del fanfic de "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" a "Tadase Hotori"**

**Ikuto: Adelante… ya veremos cuantos reviews tienes después de eso… jiji**

**Cris: ='( eres malvado…**

**Ikuto: Eso ya lo se, cuéntame algo que no sepa ¿Qué me esconde Amu?**

**Cris: Tal vez que mañana se va de excursión al parque de bomberos de la ciudad…**

**Ikuto: ¿Y?**

**Cris: Nose… Cuerpos esculturales, morenazos, verdaderos héroes que posan desnudos en un calendario, no me extraña que suspire…**

***¡¡¡Explosión en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!!!***

**Ikuto: ¡¡¡¿Pero se puede saber quien organiza las excursiones en este instituto?!!! ¿Tadase? Porque algo tan gay/para mujeres solo se le ocurriría a el, ¿Y este es el gran centro de estudios que tiene tanto prestigio? ¿Y de excursión se van al parque de bomberos?, para que las alumnas formen un río de baba que llegue hasta aquí, ni en sueños Amu va a ir a esa excursión, para algo es mi empleada yo mando de ella, ya tengo suficiente con el pesado de Tadase para tener que competir con 20 tíos cachas, al menos Tadase no tiene ni un músculo…**

**Cris: Vaya vaya como se exalta Ikuto jajaja…**

**Ikuto: Un momento… Ahora que lo pienso…Has dicho que eres Omnipotente ¿no?**

**Cris: Sip**

**Ikuto: ¿Y que mandas sobre todo lo que pasa en el fanfic no?**

**Cris: Sip**

**Ikuto: Aja, pues ya se quién ha enviado a Amu de excursión al parque de bomberos….**

**Cris: Oh…oh…**

***Ikuto se transforma en Black Lynx***

**Ikuto: Seguro que no puedes mandar de esto *Ikuto enseña la garra***

***Cris corre con todas sus fuerzas***

**Lamentamos la interrupción por problemas técnicos (Un personaje esta asesinando a la autora) el fanfic seguirá la semana que viene.**

**Si quieren contribuir a la continuación regala un review! Ya se que no es navidad pero es un buen regalo =P**

**¡¡Eso es todo amigos!!**


	10. Interlude MiniHistoria

**Interlude Mini Historia**

**EDITO: Pobre kakoi Chibi que lo he vuelto mujer sin saberlo o.o xDDD  
**

**Ya que Leoni Tao91 le gustaría salir en una de las mini historietas, he pensado que podría hacer una para todas las lectoras que han pasado por aquí recientemente jejeje =). Ya que me escribís ¿Qué menos que haceros una? Jajaja. Esto no quiere decir que la semana que viene no actualice eh!! xD si me deja Fanfiction claro, que el Lunes no me dejaba subir el capitulo, por eso lo subí el martes =S.**

**¡¡Bueno espero que os guste os lo dedico a todos!!**

***10 A.M. Ikuto se dispone a entrar en un auditorio***

**Ikuto: **_**Nose porque la loca me ha mandado venir aquí, ojala pudiera deshacerme de esta necesidad de hacerle caso a todo lo que me manda. **_**(Cris: No puedes, soy la autora =P)**

***Ikuto abre la puerta y entra en una gran sala con muchas sillas, y en esas sillas están sentadas una pequeña multitud de chicas***

**Ikuto: **_**¡Mi madre!¿Qué harán aquí todas estas chicas?**_

***De repente aparece la autora***

**Cris: Y hago ¡Chas! Y aparezco a tu ladooo (8)**

**Ikuto: Maldita sea, que susto me has dado…¿Qué haces aquí aparte de arruinarme la existencia un poco más?**

**Cris: Las chicas aún no te han visto ¿no?**

**Ikuto: No me ha visto nadie, solo tu para mi desgracia.**

**Cris: Bien, porque he venido a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Vas a darles clases de música a mis lectoras! ¿A que es genial? *Ojos brillando***

**Ikuto: ¿¿¿Pero te has vuelto aún más loca o queeeeee??? Me voy antes de que me vuelvas loco a mí también. *Se dispone a irse***

**Cris: ¡¡Chicaaaaaas ya está aquíiiiiiii!! *Lo agarra de la camisa y lo empuja hacia las chicas que se giran de improvisto***

**Todas: ¡¡¡¡Ikutooooooooooooo!!!! *Emoción General***

**Ikuto: OMG ¿Y ahora que hago? *Se pone delante de las chicas* Buenooo… ¿Y que queréis hacer?**

***La pequeña multitud se alborota y empiezan a responder sin orden, ni sentido***

**Nellycullen: ¡Yo quiero que me des clases personales de guitarra eléctrica!**

**AndreKimiko: A mi me gustaría que me dieras clases de violín, ya que es el instrumento que mejor se te da… *-***

**Tsukiyomi neko-hime: A mi no me importa que instrumento tocar, simplemente con que tu seas el profesor me vale… (Babas)**

**Leoni Tao91: ¡Yo quiero que me alegres el día y me hagas un striptease!**

**Mayu17: Pues a mi me gustaría verte en tu chara change, eres una monada cuando te transformas en tu carácter (L)**

**Neko0Amu: Oh eso sería genial, si te transformaras me pasaría el día acariciándote esas orejitas tan monas *-***

**SmilesOfStars159****: Yo prefiero que haga el chara nari, esta tan genial vestido de black lynx *-***

**sakurasnight****: Y de paso que se transforme también en Death Rebel *-***

**ikuto-amu1997****: Mejor en Seven seas treasure *-***

**Yui-chan-owo****: Que se transforme en lo que quiera, esta mono de todas las maneras… (Babas)**

**Kakoi Chibi: Yo quiero que me dejes a amu una temporadita y que se quede a vivir en mi habitación!!  
**

**Nera39: Yo quiero comer un helado de chocolate contigo *-***

**Lady Elika e Ibby: *Se arrodillan enfrente de Ikuto y le hacen ovaciones* Oh Ikuto-Sama eres nuestro díos y te honraremos como buenas beatas, ¡Cumpliremos todos los sagrados mandamientos de la religión Ikuteísta! Y difundiremos tu palabra con el fin de captar más seguidoras, ¡por el taiyaki de chocolate! ¡Amen!**

**Ikuto: Dios mío ¡Han creado hasta una religión sobre mí! *Intenta escapar de tantas peticiones, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impide***

**Cris: ¡Vuelves a olvidarte de que aquí mando yo, así que ya estas cumpliendo cada una de las peticiones de mis lectoras!**

**E Ikuto Tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de sus más fervientes admiradoras y admiradores, la petición de Leoni fue la más disfrutada por todas, como es obvio… Y es que un striptease de Ikuto alegra el día a cualquiera ;) (menos a kakoi Chibi que preferia uno de Amu)  
**

**Y Colorín Colorado esta Mini-Historieta se ha acabado.**


	11. Chapter 10: Excursión con un pervertido

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera Ikuto sería un violinista famoso, y no un esclavo de Easter u.u**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10 Excursión con un pervertido secuestrador**

**Ikuto POV**

Me desperté temprano, me prepare y fui directo a la habitación de Amu para despertarla, ya que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Entre en la habitación y la encontré dormida como un tronco, aunque era normal porque eran las 7 de la mañana. Me acerque con cautela a su oreja y le susurre.

-Amu…despierta, no te olvides de nuestra cita.

Amu abrió los ojos de repente y pego un gran salto.

-¿Q-que haces aquí despertándome?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Pero si ya te lo he dicho, nos vamos que hoy tenemos una cita ¿No te acuerdas?-Le pregunte.

-Eh… si pero es muy temprano, yo creí que iríamos al cine o algo así por la tarde.-Dijo ella extrañada.

-No seas repetitiva, mis citas son más originales que eso.-Dije sonriendo.-Vístete rápido.

-Vale, vale pero sal de aquí-Dijo Amu con recelo.

-Ok señorita te espero detrás de la puerta.-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta mientras le hacia una reverencia.

Mientras Amu se vestía la oí hablarme desde su habitación.

-Más que una cita esto es una excursión, levantarse tan temprano un domingo…-Dijo con tono cansado-¿Y donde dices que vamos?

-¡A un balneario termal! ¡Así que en marcha! Coge la ropa que te quieras llevar y nos vamos-Dije muy animado al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? Tú te has vuelto completamente chiflado, ¿todo el día en unas termas contigo? Ni por asomo, ¿además como iríamos?-Pregunto muy alterada.

-Tranquilízate Amu, que no te voy a hacer nada, las termas son divididas por sexos o mixta, según lo que prefiera el cliente, que tu siempre vas a pensar lo peor de todo, eres una Hentai.-Dije haciéndome el ofendido.

-Humm bueno, en ese caso… pero eso no resuelve lo del transporte.-Dijo aún recelosa.

-Parece mentira Amu ¿Cuántos años tengo?-Pregunte como si fuera obvio.

-Pues 19-Dijo Amu pensativa.

-Vale… y mira a tu alrededor ¿Crees enserio que me falta dinero para comprarme un coche y sacarme la licencia de conducir?

-¡QUE! ¡Eso si que no! ¿Tú conducirás? Entonces si que no voy, búscate a otra yo me voy a la cama otra vez.-Dijo Amu mientras se dirigía a su cama de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta de repente sin importarme si ya había acabado o no, para suerte de Amu ya estaba vestida, así que entre y la cogí en brazos y me dirigí hacia el coche con ella en brazos, pataleando, y intentando bajar, ya sin paciencia le dije.

-¡De eso nada! Me dijiste que si, ahora apechugas, y nos vamos los dos al balneario.

-¡¿Pero y mi ropa?! No me has dejado coger nada, bájame si no quieres que me enfade.-Dijo Amu con la cara roja de ira.

-No te hace falta la ropa, ya te la darán allí, y antes de que te escapes nos largamos y punto.

Simplemente ignore sus quejas y la lleve hasta el garaje, la metí en mi coche, y me senté yo en el asiento del piloto.

-Esto es en contra de mi voluntad.-Dijo Amu mirando nerviosa como arrancaba el coche y salíamos de la mansión.

-Eres una exagerada, yo conduzco bien, no esperaras que quiera hacer polvo mi coche nuevo ¿no?-Pregunte entre risas.

-Me importa más mi vida que tu coche nuevo la verdad.-Dijo Amu.

-Relájate, veras como hoy te lo pasas muy bien y estarás deseando que te invite a más citas.-Dije con sonrisa picara.

-Si todas van a ser así no creo que se vuelva a repetir, ah y prefiero llamar a esto "Excursión con un pervertido secuestrador que no tiene en cuenta la opinión de quien secuestra", no cita.-Dijo Amu enfadada.

-Bueno, pero es que si tuviera en cuenta tu opinión no sería un "secuestro" ¿no?-Dije riéndome.

-Jaja que listo es el señorito.-Dijo Amu con ironía.

Tras una hora de comentarios molestos, parecía que Amu ya se había calmado, así que le informe de que quedaba una hora más para llegar, y ella simplemente asintió y siguió mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Lleguemos una hora después al balneario y deje el coche en un pequeño aparcamiento que había. Nos bajemos y Amu se quedo mirando el balneario.

**Amu POV**

No podía negar que el sitio era increíble, de fondo se veían las montañas y todo era muy verde y natural, el aire era mucho más fresco que el de la ciudad y se respiraba muchísimo mejor, el balneario era un enorme balneario tradicional japonés, un camino rustico empedrado rodeado de cerezos te invitaba a entrar en el balneario. Me dirigí hacia el balneario junto a Ikuto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Ikuto mientras paseábamos por el camino mientras las sakuras caían de los cerezos.

-La verdad es que es precioso, muchas gracias por traerme aquí la próxima vez juro que no seré tan cabezona y confiare un poco más...¡Pero no te acostumbres ¿eh?!-Dije rápidamente.

-Ok, Ok-Dijo riendo- Al menos te fías de mi al volante ¿no?

-Si, me fió de ti lo haces bien…-Dije casi susurrando.

-Me encanta que al fin pienses algo bueno de mi-Dijo Ikuto animado.

Preferí callarme todas las cosas buenas que pensaba de el porque seguramente su ego crecería mucho, o aún peor se creería que siento algo por el o algo así. Entremos dentro del balneario e Ikuto se dirigió a recepción.

-Buenas, tengo una reserva al nombre de Ikuto Tsukiyomi.-Dijo Ikuto dirigiéndole una sonrisa arrebatadora a la recepcionista que pronto se le subieron los colores al verle.

Resople un tanto disgustada, no entendía porque Ikuto atraía tanto a las mujeres **(n/a: Pues yo si que lo entiendo, Amu…xD)**

-P-por supuesto señor Tsukiyomi, aquí tiene la llave de su habitación, y tiene todo lo necesario preparado ya en ella. Aunque si necesita alguna cosa, o algo no este de su agrado siempre puede decírnoslo y le atenderemos enseguida.-Dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable, y si nos disculpa nos vamos ya a nuestra habitación.-Dijo Ikuto.

-No hay de que gracias a usted señor Tsukiyomi y esperamos que su estancia sea muy placentera.-Dijo la recepcionista inclinándose educadamente.

Subimos por la escalera y lleguemos a nuestra habitación, Ikuto saco la llave que era una tarjeta electrónica, la paso por una ranura y pudo abrir la puerta que era una tradicional puerta corredera.

-Vaya, para que luego digan que lo tradicional no pega con las nuevas tecnologías.-Dijo Ikuto sorprendido.

-Lo que ya es una tradición son las babas que todas las mujeres desprenden al verte.-Dije yo.

-¿Pero que dices ahora Amu?-Dijo Ikuto examinando el tradicional kimono blanco de hombre que habían dejado encima de la cama.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo loca que tenías a la recepcionista?-Dije un poco molesta.

-Pues no de eso no me he dado cuenta, pero al menos me he dado cuenta de lo celosa que estas y eso ya es un plus.-Dijo el sonriendo divertido.

-Ja ja, ya estas con tus tonterías, no me pongo celosa y me importa muy poco lo que le parezcas a los demás.-Dije cruzando los brazos.

-Seguro que si Amu…-Dijo Ikuto- Bueno me voy a cambiar y así me pondré más cómodo.

De repente vi como se quitaba la camiseta y pegue un buen grito.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡Ikuto Hentai! ¡No te cambies aquí en medio, vete al baño o algo así!-Dije cerrando los ojos y girando la cara. **(n/a: Amu es muy tonta xD)**

-Madre mía, ¿Qué más dará?, bueno pues me cambiare en el baño si tanto te molesto.

Observe como Ikuto se metía en el baño y yo me apresure a cambiarme también.

Mientras me ponía el kimono blanco, que era muy sencillo y cómodo, me quede mirando la habitación, era realmente bonita, con una cama muy grande y con aspecto de blandita, supuse que en este balneario habían cambiado del tradicional futón a una cama bastante más cómoda. Me tranquilice al pensar que solo íbamos a pasar el día porque, si tuviera que dormir con Ikuto en esa cama ya podía estar volviendo a casa haciendo auto-stop.

Ikuto salio del baño a tiempo justo que yo me ataba el cinturón negro del kimono.

-Vaya, te queda muy bien Amu.-Dijo sonriendo.

-G-gracias a ti t-también te queda muy bien.-Dije mientras observaba lo guapo que estaba con ese kimono _Amu saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza pero YA _me dije a mi misma.

Salimos los dos de la habitación dispuestos a tomarnos un buen baño en las termas y relajarnos, cuando nos encontremos de frente a una de las empleadas del balneario que era una señora bastante mayor.

-¡Ah! Supongo que los señores irán a tomarse un baño ¿no?-Dijo la empleada.

-Supone bien, señora.-Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

-Pues debo de informarles que las termas divididas por sexos se encuentran temporalmente fuera de servicio, resulta que el arroyo no fluye del todo bien y no llega el agua como debería de llegar, así que lo hemos tenido que cerrar, aunque supongo que eso no será problema para ustedes ¿no?-Dijo la mujer dirigiéndonos una mirada cómplice.

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos, porque de todas las personas que hay en el mundo me tenían que pasar este tipo de cosas a mí, ¿como podía tener tan mala suerte?

¡¡¡¡Tendría que bañarme en las termas, desnuda con Ikuto Tsukiyomi!!!!

* * *

**¡Ya estoy aquíii! =)**

**De vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, espero que os gustase la sorpresa de la mini-historieta, lo siento Kakoi Chibi Q_Q edite el capitulo interlude ^_^ espero que ahora si que este bien, =)**

**Tengo que ponerme a estudiar rapidito jeje así que meto una mini-historieta y público =D espero que disfrutéis, y no os olvidéis de decirme lo que pensáis en los reviews. **

**¡¡¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!!**

**Mini-Historieta:**

**Ikuto: jejejeje… *Sonrisa de satisfacción***

**Cris: ¿Estas así de tonto porque te vas a bañar con Amu en unas termas? *Cara de aburrida***

**Ikuto: Ehhh Sip =), a veces y solo a veces me dan ganas de abrazarte por las cosas buenas que escribes.**

**Cris: ¿Ah si? Pues no se cuando, siempre me estas persiguiendo para matarme…**

**Ikuto: Es que tengo un pronto muy malo…**

**Cris: Y que lo digas, a la mínima me saltas para arrearme u.u, y eso que me debes varios abrazos ya… porque la cita de Tadase la estropee, hice a Amu salir contigo, ahora lo de las termas… solo hago cosas buenas por ti… Q_Q**

**Ikuto: Oye, ¡¡para el carro!! Que yo también hago cosas por ti así que ya estamos en paz.**

**Cris: ¿Cómo que? ¿Intentar matarme?**

**Ikuto: Obedecerte en todo, cumplir los deseos de las lectoras… ¿Te parece poco?**

**Cris: Ahh ellas son tus fans te debes a ellas =P**

**Ikuto: Me explotas u.u , pero te lo perdono porque tengo muchas ganas de que escribas el próximo capitulo.**

**Cris: Sip ya estoy pensando en ello, quizás entren en las termas jovencitos apuestos y se bañen con Amu, seria una buena trama ¿No crees?**

**Ikuto: Luego te preguntas porque te quiero matar, ¿es que no entiendes que a Amu le basta y le sobra conmigo? Ni Tadase, ni bomberos, ni "jovencitos apuestos" conmigo ya hay suficiente, y por tu propio bien no escribas nada de eso *Empieza a irradiar ira***

**Cris: Algún día tendré que pedir la baja como siga provocándolo así *Se esconde de Ikuto***

**¡¡¡Un beso a todos y todas =) Me encantan vuestros reviews ^_^La semana que viene prometo más y mejor!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Entre Vapores

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera Ikuto y Amu tendrían una super cita juntos, y se comerían de nuevo un helado de chocolate juntos (delante de Tadase como en el manga, claro xD)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11 Entre Vapores**

**Amu POV**

-No se preocupe señora si no funcionan las termas divididas, pues usaremos las otras.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

-Me alegra que no se hayan molestado por el contratiempo, espero que disfruten de un buen baño.-Dijo la mujer, acto seguido siguió su camino.

-IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-Dije cabreada- ¿Esto ya lo sabias verdad? ¡Me has traído aquí aposta! eres un pervertido, ¡no me voy a bañar contigo en esas termas ni loca!

De repente ikuto me aprisiono contra la pared, colocando sus brazos de forma que no me pudiese escapar y me miro directamente a los ojos, me dio un escalofrió y me sonroje al instante.

-Yo no sabia esto…Amu ¿Me crees?-Susurro sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Me perdí en su mirada y vi que lo decía enserio, cada vez me puse más nerviosa y le respondí para que se apartara de mi.

-S-si t-te creo pero quítate de encima-Dije mientras colocaba mis manos en su pecho y trataba de empujarle.

-Ok-Dijo Ikuto bajando los brazos

-Te voy a tener que explicar las cosas siempre así para que me creas…-Dijo riendo picaramente.

Me limite a bajar la cara, me habían entrado unos calores, ¿Por qué Ikuto tenia que ser tan… ¿atrayente? Nooo_, pervertido es la palabra que mejor le define pensé corrigiéndome._

-Bueno…¡vamos a las termas pues!-Dijo Ikuto muy animado.

-¡Espera un momento gigoló! Que te crea no resuelve el punto de que me vaya a bañar contigo en la misma terma-Dije rápidamente.-Me bañare en la terma cuando tu salgas de ella.

-Amu ¿Estas segura?-Dijo Ikuto fingiendo preocupación.

-Pues claro idiota, cuando salgas entrare-Dije muy segura.

-¿Ah si? Pues te voy a poner un ejemplo, imagina que yo salgo de la terma, en donde me he bañado yo solo, porque a estas horas la gente esta dormida...-Dijo Ikuto, mientras hablaba se iba acercando a mi y me hablaba casi en susurros-Y tu entras al salir yo, y mientras te estas bañando aparece un viejo verde, de esos hombres de negocios que van a las termas para ver jovencitas… y finalmente la pobre Amu se queda sola con ese hombre, al cual no conoce, y ansia de repente que su joven y apuesto acompañante, al cual si conoce, este ahí con ella para mantener a ese viejo verde a raya…¿Qué te parece? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡NO!-Dije mientras un escalofrió me recorría al pensar en estar en una terma con un hombre al cual ni siquiera conocía.

-Eso imaginaba.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo triunfante-Ya veras que bien lo pasamos.

Me resigne bajando la cabeza, era cierto que no quería que el Hentai de Ikuto estuviera a mi alrededor en la terma pero Ikuto era preferible a un viejo verde.

De repente Ikuto rodeo mi mano con la suya y tiro de mi para llevarme a las termas, no sabia porque pero ese simple roce había echo que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora.

Lleguemos a los vestidores y para mi alivio los vestidores eran separados.

-Ohh que pena, vestidores separados ¿Quieres venirte a mi vestidor igualmente y te ayudo a cambiarte Amu?-Dijo Ikuto abrazándome.

-¡Quita ahora mismo de encima! Y me estoy pensando lo de las termas ya no se que prefiero si el viejo verde o a ti.-Dije enfadada.

Ikuto se limito a reír y se fue a su vestidor, yo también hice lo mismo y empecé a cambiarme, la verdad es que note que Ikuto estaba de un gran humor durante todo el día, quizás le hacia feliz pasar un día a solas conmigo… agité mi cabeza y aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Ya me había quitado el kimono blanco y me había puesto una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y una que me ataba el pelo. Salí a fuera y me quede sorprendida, la terma era enorme, supuse que la terma mixta seria el doble de grande que las separadas por sexo. En medio de la terma había una cascadita que salía de unas piedras, me daban muchas ganas de poner mi espalda debajo de esa cascada, tenia que ser muy relajante.

Vi que Ikuto ya estaba dentro apoyado en las rocas que rodeaban la terma, y con un semblante bastante tranquilo.

Aproveche que el no miraba para meterme rápidamente en la terma y deje la toalla que había usado para taparme el cuerpo cerca para poder ponérmela enseguida al salir.

Me pareció increíble que Ikuto no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia aún, así que decidí salpicarle con el agua, que estaba bastante caliente. Se sobresalto enseguida y sonrió al verme.

-Vaya… al final te has decidido a entrar ¿Eh?-Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Si, la verdad es que tengo que admitir que tenias razón, la terma a estas horas esta vacía.-Dije sin darle mucha importancia.

-Me alegro de que al fin me hagas un poco de caso…-Dijo Ikuto acercándose lentamente.

-Eh… si, si ¿Pero por que te acercas Ikuto?-Pregunte nerviosa.

Ikuto se limito a sonreír picaramente mientras avanzaba hacia mí, el agua le llegaba hasta los hombros y braceaba lentamente, di gracias a dios porque no se hubiese levantado para andar por la terma. Mientras más avanzaba, más retrocedía yo hacia la pared echa de piedras, hasta que Ikuto me acorralo.

-Bueno…¿Y que te parece el agua?-Dijo Ikuto delante mía mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano mojada.

-E-esta muy bien p-pero aléjate un poco.-Dije intentando zafarme de el, pero Ikuto fue más rápido y se levanto acorralándome con un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza y apoyándose en el muro de piedra.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? Esto es una cita ¿no? Teníamos que estar juntos…-Dijo Ikuto inclinándose más hacia mi cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Hacia mucho calor, mis mejillas estaban encendidas, y el agua caliente y los vapores que emanaba el agua no me ayudaban con la calor, pero más que todo eso Ikuto me hacia entrar en calor, ¡Se había levantado para acorralarme!, podía ver su bien formado torso completamente desnudo y con gotas que le caían por todo el cuerpo, el pelo también lo tenía mojado, y le hacia aún más atractivo de lo que era, su semblante pícaro tampoco ayudaba a mi sonrojo, y menos aún que el agua le llegara justo a la cintura, dejando ver esas marcas de las ingles que tan característicamente los hombres tienen…**(n/a: Oh my God… =$)**

Estaba realmente mareada el calor que me daban todos estos factores habían echo mella en mí, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y vi como Ikuto cambiaba su semblante pícaro y fruncía el ceño intentando adivinar que me pasaba…

-¿Amu? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada?-Pregunto ya un poco preocupado.

Pero yo cerré los ojos y me caí al agua desmayada.

-¡AMU!-Grito Ikuto, es lo último que oí antes de sumergirme en el agua caliente.

-------

Abrí los ojos y me vi tumbada encima de una hamaca que había delante de la terma, me asuste al recordar lo ocurrido, pero para mi alivio tenia puesta la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, Ikuto se inclino hacia mi sonriendo.

-¡Uff menos mal que ya has despertado! Me iba ahora mismo a buscar a alguien si no despertabas, y no he ido ya porque no quería dejarte sola…-Ikuto se inclino aún más sobre mi y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Gra-gracias por sacarme.-Dije sonrojándome Ikuto solo llevaba una toalla rodeándole la cintura, pero de repente eso me hizo recordar y me levante de sopetón deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Me has visto desnudaaaa?!-Dije alarmada tapándome la cara con las manos.

-¡No! Tranquila Amu, No haría algo que odiarías **(n/a: ¿De que os suena esto? =P) **te saque poco a poco manteniendo tu cuerpo en el agua y me acerque a la orilla, cogí tu toalla y te la enrosque en el cuerpo, por eso esta mojada.-Dijo Ikuto rápidamente.

-Uff… menos mal que tranquila me dejas Ikuto, muchas gracias.-Dije sonriéndole.

Me arme de valor y me acerque a el para besarle en la mejilla. El sonrió y me acaricio el pelo.

-Creía que no me ibas a creer.-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Se que no bromearías con algo tan importante para mí.-Dije sonrojada.

Ikuto se quedo mudo por un segundo y giro la cara, ¿acaso se había sonrojado? No, no podía ser.

-Creo que voy a volver a la terma-Dije mientras caminaba hacia allí-Es que tengo un poco de frío.

-Si ya no estas mareada… pero eso si ponte en la parte de la izquierda, porque donde estábamos antes es la parte donde más caliente esta el agua, no pensé que te ibas a marear por eso.-Dijo Ikuto pensativo.

-Jeje si… es que el agua tan caliente.-Dije rápidamente para que no pensara que el también había tenido que ver con el incidente de mi desmayo.

Volvimos a entrar en la terma durante una hora ya sin incidentes y sin el agua tan caliente me relaje mucho, pero note que mi estomago estaba vació porque no había desayunado nada, así que se lo dije a Ikuto y salimos los dos de la terma para ir a comer.

Me fui a cambiarme al vestuario, y cuando salí ya cambiada vi a Ikuto ya esperándome fuera, realmente el era mucho más rápido cambiándose. Fuimos caminando por el pasillo cuando al girar la esquina una chica que venia en dirección contraria, choco de repente con Ikuto cayendo los dos al suelo.

La chica que era rubia, con el pelo largo y con unos hermosos bucles se cayó encima de Ikuto, se incorporo poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del peliazul y se quedo un rato demasiado largo así, mirando directamente a Ikuto.

Ikuto estaba perplejo, y yo más aún, se veía de lejos que esa tonta estaba aprovechándose demasiado de la oportunidad.

-No quisiera ser descortés pero… ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?-Dijo Ikuto amablemente.

-¿Enserio quieres que me quite de encima tuya?-Dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada pícara a Ikuto.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**Que feliz me hace ver tantos reviews ^^ me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado tanto la historia, gracias a los nuevos lectores por escribirme, y a mis lectores que semanalmente leen muchas gracias también, ¡¡no se que haría sin vosotros!! Posiblemente no seguir la historia jajaja xD ¡Os quiero muuuuucho! ^_^**

**Estoy realmente cansada, porque tengo muchos exámenes finales, ya que me faltan 2 semanas para acabar el ciclo y encima tengo exámenes en inglés de la escuela oficial, y estoy muriendo poco a poco con tanto estudio, así que os dejo rápidamente este capitulo para que lo leáis, y disfrutéis haciéndolo ^_^**

**¡¡¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!!**

**Mini-Historieta:**

**Ikuto: ¿Era necesario?**

**Cris: ¿El que, Ikuto? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?**

**Ikuto: Básicamente, desnudarme ante todos los lectores.**

**Cris: No te he desnudado (Más quisiéramos) *Cara de despistada***

**Ikuto: ¡Si lo has hecho!**

**Cris: ¡¡Qué NO!!**

**Ikuto: ¿Y que es eso de: "Podía ver su bien formado torso completamente desnudo y con gotas que le caían por todo el cuerpo, el pelo también lo tenía mojado, y le hacia aún más atractivo de lo que era, su semblante pícaro tampoco ayudaba a mi sonrojo, y menos aún que el agua le llegara justo a la cintura, dejando ver esas marcas de las ingles que tan característicamente los hombres tienen…"?**

**Cris: ¿Eso? Una pequeña descripción que he hecho, para que las lectoras se sitúen en la acción del momento y esas cosas… *Cara de despistada ¡again!***

**Ikuto: ¿Para que se sitúen? Tu tienes mucha cara, y del que hablas es de MI por si no lo sabías.**

**Cris: De verdad no entiendo tu enfado…**

**Ikuto: ¿Y porque no lo entiendes si se puede saber? ¡Usas mi cuerpo para atraer lectores a tu fanfic!**

**Cris: Pues no lo entiendo, porque esos pensamientos que según tu, no te gustan, los he escrito de forma que Amu los piensa, así que quiere decir que a Amu le gustas y mucho.**

**Ikuto: O.O ¡No había caido! *Se va corriendo a buscar a Amu***

**Cris: Ays… cuanto me costara de criar…**

**Ikuto: Antes de violar a Amu, Cris me manda mandar saludos a todos los lectores y besos a todas las lectoras, en especial a Yukino-Dark, para que esta noche sueñe con los angelitos ;)**

**¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Sed buenos! O malos sin que nadie se percate de ello xD La semana que viene subo otro =) Como regalo de mi cumpleaños que es el Lunes 22 jajaja **

**¡¡¡Besos!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Ella También los tiene

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera haría que por una vez por todas saliera Ikuto en Shugo Chara Encore! :**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12 Ella también los tiene**

**Amu POV**

Me enfurruñe y decidí seguir mi camino hacia el salón donde íbamos a comer, aunque no supiera ni donde estaba, perderme era mejor que ir con ese estúpido ligón.

-¡Amuuuuuuuuuu! ¡No te vayas!-Oí que gritaba Ikuto.

Si no querría que me fuera ya se hubiese quitado a esa chica de encima pensé enfadada.

**Ikuto POV**

Me aparte rápidamente de esa loca que tenía encima para seguir a Amu, que indudablemente se había enfadado, pero la chica no parecía tener ganas de dejarme tranquilo, y me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura impidiendo que me fuera.

-¿Dónde vas guapísimo?-Dijo intentando sonar sensual.

-Voy a comer con mi acompañante y a seguir con mi CITA, así que si eres tan amable suéltame.-Dije intentando ser cortes pero cada vez tenía más ganas de apartarla de mí bruscamente.

-¿No me digas que esa chica es tu cita? Creo que alguien como tu podría tener un poco más de gusto y fijarse en otro tipo de chicas…como yo…-Dijo ella rodeándome aún.

Harto ya me deshice de su abrazo bruscamente y le dije

-Déjalo, chicas de tu tipo las tengo a patadas donde estudio, y adivina que…No me interesan.- Sonreí de forma burlona y me fui directo al salón donde servían la comida con la esperanza de que Amu ya hubiese llegado y poder explicárselo.

Entre en el salón y la vi allí comiéndose un buen plato de oyakodon con cara de enfado. Me senté a su lado y me serví también un poco, aunque su ración era bastante desproporcionada.

-Vaya…¿Si que tenias hambre eh?-Dije intentando empezar una conversación con ella.

No sirvió de nada Amu siguió tragando ignorándome por completo, del oyakodon paso a la carne asada, pollo al limón, sushi, arroz blanco con curry…

Yo ya creía que estaba realmente enferma, estaba comiendo como una loca.

-Oye Amu, comiendo así no vas a conseguir que no te hable, y no puedes ignorarme ni enfadarte por estar celosa, porque yo no le pedí a esa chica que se me tirara encima mio.-Dije cansadamente.

-Yhuo nosh thoys cselosha-Dijo Amu rápidamente con la boca llena de arroz.

-Si lo estas, si no, no tiene sentido que te fueras así…-Dije sonriendo.

Amu trago el arroz y dijo

-Si estuviese celosa, me hubiese tirado encima de ella y la hubiese quitado de encima tuya a mordiscos si hiciera falta, pero como no lo estoy me voy a comer y tu te quedas con esa chica haciendo lo que te de la gana… Además no soy tu novia y ni siquiera me gustas así que es imposible que este celosa.-Dijo Amu sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Aja… pues yo considero que irse y enfadarse con el chico al que han acosado, e ignorarle mientras comes como una poseída, es síndrome de estar celosa.-Dije yo pensativamente.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene una teoría aunque ya te adelanto que tratándose de mí la mía es la cierta.-Dijo Amu despreocupadamente sirviéndose un buen bol de helado de chocolate de postre.

Decidí dejar correr el tema y yo también me serví un poco de helado de chocolate.

-¿Al menos enterraras el hacha de guerra no? Porque yo me la he quitado de encima como he podido, que las lagartas son como garrapatas.-Dije yo mientras comía una cucharada de helado de chocolate.

**Amu POV**

Decidí darle una tregua a Ikuto, tampoco no me iba a enfadar por eso, ya que me había traído a esas maravillosas termas y me había ayudado, tampoco era plan de echar a perder la "excursión" por una lagarta estúpida.

-De acuerdo, disfrutemos lo que nos queda de día sin enfados.-Dije disimuladamente mientras comía un poco de helado.

De repente Ikuto me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un gran abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. ¡Me puse rojísima!

-Gracias Amu, aprovechemos nuestra cita al máximo.-Dijo Ikuto feliz.

-V-vale, pero suéltame que no es para tanto.-Dije separándome de el rápidamente.

Después de la gran comida, decidimos jugar al pin pon en las salas de ocio que disponían los huéspedes. También había sala de lectura y relax, pero Ikuto me había prohibido ir, ya que según el eso lo podía hacer todos los días. Me reto a un divertido partido de pin pon y acepte enseguida, la verdad es que soy bastante competitiva…

Ikuto me gano varias veces, pero yo no me rendí y acabe ganándole 3 veces seguidas.

-Vaya… llevas 3 partidos ganándome…-Dijo Ikuto impresionado.

-Si, parece ser que una parte de mi es competitiva y le gusta el deporte.-Dije riendo.

Acabemos exhaustos e Ikuto sugirió que antes de marcharnos nos diéramos un relajante baño, ya que habíamos estado mucho rato jugando al pin pon. Me mostré de acuerdo en ello y fuimos los dos a cambiarnos, cada uno en su vestuario. Como era de esperar Ikuto volvió a ser el primero que había acabado de cambiarse, y ya estaba metido en el agua cuando yo llegue, milagrosamente no había nadie excepto el. Automáticamente al verme se dio la vuelta sin que yo le dijera nada. Me quede sorprendida y sonreí, al notar lo caballeroso que podía ser a veces. Me metí en el agua y le dije que ya se podía dar la vuelta.

-Uff, nos hacia falta un poco de relax…-Dijo Ikuto acomodándose contra la pared de la terma.

-Pues si…-Dije yo relajándome dejando que el agua de la cascada me cayera en los hombros.

Un rato después abrí los ojos al notar que alguien entraba. Abrí los ojos al máximo al ver a la chica que se había caído encima de Ikuto antes. Ella ni corta ni perezosa se metió en la terma sin importarle si Ikuto estaba viendo o no, aunque el tenia los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado en la terma porque estaba completamente relajado.

-Buenas pareja.-Dijo la chica maliciosamente.

Ikuto dio un respingo y vio a la recién llegada.

-Oh… eres tú…-Dijo Ikuto sin mucho interés y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Si, soy yo…¿acaso no te alegras de verme?-pregunto ella picaramente.

-Ni si quiera te conozco, no se porque me tendría que alegrar.-Respondió el sin abrir los ojos.

-Si quisieras…podríamos conocernos mucho más a fondo…-Dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a Ikuto.

Ikuto al fin abrió los ojos y le presto toda su atención al notar que se acercaba demasiado a el.

-Yo de ti no me acercaría mucho.-Dijo Ikuto.

-¿Y porque no?-Dijo ella juguetonamente.

Yo no sabia que hacer, Ikuto no la podía apartar así como así ¡Ella iba desnuda!, y ella cada vez se acercaba más a el, me enfade, y mucho, disipe mis pensamientos que me decían que eso eran los celos, y preferí pensar que me enfadaba que una chica se aprovechara de que Ikuto no la podía apartar porque es demasiado caballero.

Así que me fui directa a ella la cogí del brazo y la aparte bruscamente de Ikuto. El se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver mi acción y ella se molesto mucho.

-Niña, no me toques, el ni siquiera es tu novio.-Dijo la chica visiblemente enfadada.

-No tiene porque serlo, simplemente con ser mi amigo ya puedo ayudarle y el no quiere tenerte encima, lagarta.-Le espete con enfado.

-Eso debería decirlo el ¿no crees?-Dijo ella.

-Eres dura de mollera, ya te lo dije antes.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Hmp esta claro niña, que eres una tonta teniendo alguien así tan cerca y no aprovecharlo.-Dijo la chica saliendo apresuradamente de la terma.

Ikuto y yo nos quedemos un rato en silencio, oyendo el agua como caía, nadie se atrevía a decir nada hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Así que…"Si estuviese celosa, me hubiese tirado encima de ella y la hubiese quitado de encima tuya a mordiscos si hiciera falta"-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

-No le he dado ningún mordisco…-Dije muy roja.

-Poco te ha faltado.-Dijo Ikuto soltando una risita.

-Esa no es forma de dar las gracias ¿sabes?.-Dije un poco molesta.

-Lo siento… Gracias mi celosita.-Dijo Ikuto riendo aún más.

-Dejare correr esto porque no quiero estropear el día.-Dije yo.

-Ok, ok ya paro.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta llevamos demasiado rato aquí deberíamos irnos.-Dije yo.

-Es cierto, que aún nos queda una hora y media de camino hasta casa, y mañana tenemos que ir a la Smart.-Dijo Ikuto pensativamente.

Hice un sonido de queja.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que te encantaba ir a la Smart.-Pregunto Ikuto sorprendido.

-Y me gusta, pero no tengo ganas de ver a Tadase…-Dije yo.

-Ah jaja, bueno… si quieres nos quedamos un día más.-Dijo Ikuto felizmente.

-¡Ni loca!-Dije riendo.

Los dos nos salimos, (nos giremos respectivamente para no vernos), nos cambiemos y fuimos a la habitación a vestirnos. Salimos de ahí dando las gracias por el servicio. Las empleadas seguían comiéndose con los ojos a Ikuto.

-¿Qué les das?-Le pregunte a Ikuto cuando lleguemos a su coche.

-Quizás algún día tú me puedas responder a esa pregunta.-Dijo sonriéndome, y a continuación se subió al coche.

Yo me sonroje al máximo, y entre al coche también.

* * *

**Woolaaaaaaaaaaaa soy la desaparecida.  
**

**Se lo que vais a hacer… ¡matarme! xD lo siento mucho… he estado con las prácticas de trabajo, y tengo un horario que me mata… y no he podido leer ni fanfics, ni escribir, ni nada…**

**¡¡Espero que aún queráis leer más de esta historia!!**

**Para que me perdonéis os informo de que escribo esto con fiebre, porque encima de todo me he puesto enferma… =(**

**¡¡Y sin más dilación aquí os traigo una de mis mini-historietas!!**

**Ikuto: ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?**

**Cris: Trabajando…**

**Ikuto: Psche. Vaya excusa.**

**Cris: Y que eso me lo diga alguien que no se sabe si estudia, trabaja o vive del cuento…**

**Ikuto: Estudio en la Smart boba, tu misma lo escribiste, estudios superiores de música.**

**Cris: ¡Me refiero al manga oficial baka neko!**

**Ikuto: Aaaaaaaaaaaah… pues en el manga estudio… =) *Cara de ángel***

**Cris: ¿A eso le llamas estudiar? A hacer lo que te da la santa gana, nunca ir al instituto, solo leí que fuiste un día y encima te desviaste para enseñarle el camino a la casa de Nikaidou a Amu, y encima de todo un día te da la venada y te vas a viajar por todo el mundo sin graduarte ni nada…**

**Ikuto: Eso es estudiar al estilo Ikuto ;)**

**Cris: Y encima seguro que sacas buenas notas y todo… y yo aquí trabajando como una mula…**

**Ikuto: Venga menos quejarte y más escribir más citas mías con Amu…**

**Cris: O más citas de Amu con otro…**

**Ikuto: Como se te ocurra escribir que Amu se va con otro… *Mirada enfurecida* *Ikuto envuelto en llamas***

**Cris: Ikuto calmate…jeje no iras a pegarle a una pobre enfermita con fiebre ¿verdad? =(**

**¡El poder de los celos puede hacer que te conviertas en una bestia salvaje! xD**

**Ikuto: Antes de que Cris se vaya a la cama a incubar su enfermedad un poquito más, me ha mandado despedirme por ella de todos los lectores, decirles que le encantan vuestros reviews, y que son su medicina! ¡Así que no seáis malos y no escatiméis con ellos! ¡Que todos sabemos que son gratis!**

**Un gran beso (De quien prefiráis mío o de Ikuto, me parece que me va a ganar Ikuto… xD)**


	14. Chapter 13: Consecuencias de un gran día

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera el beso de despedida de Ikuto hubiese sido en los labios, como yo creí que había sido al ver la imagen ='(**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Consecuencias de un gran día**

**Amu POV**

Lleguemos a casa bastante cansados del largo trayecto, y nos fuimos directos a la cama, Utau ni siquiera había llegado aún. Nos deseemos buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté sin ganas de ir a la Smart y tener que ver a Tadase, pero tenía que ir así que me vestí y baje las escaleras, para mi sorpresa Ikuto ya estaba allí y había preparado el desayuno.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué celebramos hoy? No me puedo creer que no te haya tenido que despertar.-Dije yo extrañada.

-Bueno, se puede decir que he dormido muy relajado, después del viaje de ayer.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

-Ah, por las termas ¿no?-Pregunté.

-Más bien porque me voy haciendo una idea de que sientes…-Dijo Ikuto mientras me servia un plato con bacon y huevos.

-¿Perdón? Ya te he dicho que no estaba celosa, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me lo tatúe?

-No creo que un tatuaje te favoreciera, la verdad.-Dijo Ikuto riendo

-Además…-Dije yo ignorándole.-¿Se puede saber para que quieres saber como me siento?

-Buena pregunta…-Dijo Ikuto pensativo.

-Mmmm ¿Y bien?-Pregunte yo nerviosa.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que ni yo lo se?-Pregunto el.

Me sonroje ante su comentario, no sabia bien a donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación y me estaba poniendo más nerviosa por momentos.

-Bueno, mejor nos dedicamos a comer o llegaremos tarde.-Dije yo comiendo apresuradamente.

-Buena idea.-Dijo Ikuto.

Mientras desayunábamos oímos como Utau bajaba las escaleras con expresión radiante.

-Buenos díaaaaaas.-Dijo Utau feliz.

-Vaya se te ve contenta ¿no?-Le pregunté yo.

-Si, mucho el concierto fue un éxito e incluso me entrevistaron por la tele.-Dijo ella sonriente mientras se sentaba y atacaba su plato de comida.

-Pues me alegro.-Dijo Ikuto- No sabía como te las ibas a apañar sin mí.

-Fue difícil.-Dijo ella mientras desayunaba.-Eres el mejor músico de todos, y reemplazarte es un asco.

-Gracias hermanita.-Dijo Ikuto riendo.-Bueno, será hora de marcharnos antes de que se haga la hora.

-Ok.-Contestemos las dos mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

Nos dirigimos a la Smart, y note que algo no iba bien enseguida, al ver una masa de chicas furibundas en la puerta de la Smart.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunté al pasar la verja de la Smart y ver al fondo del camino a la multitud de alumnas.

-Oh oh…-Dijo Utau.

-¿Oh oh que?-Pregunto Ikuto instantáneamente.

-Buenooo… es que ayer le dije a unas cuantas personas que mi hermano estaba con nuestra ayudante personal en una cita en unas termas…

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-Grité.

-¿A cuantas personas te refieres con "unas cuantas"?-Preguntó Ikuto enfadado.

-P-pues a-a u-unos m-millones…jeje-Dijo Utau nerviosa.

-¡¡¿Millones?!!-Dijo Ikuto ya enfurecido.

-B-bueno… es que se me escapo en la entrevista que me hicieron para la tele… como me preguntaron por ti…-Dijo Utau que no sabía donde meterse para esconderse de su hermano.

Estaba en un profundo Shock antes me odiaban, pero lo que ahora me procesarían sería más que odio, hoy no salía viva de la Smart.

-Genial Utau, eres la mejor metiéndome en líos, y no solo a mi, también a Amu-Dijo Ikuto.

-Lo siento mucho Ikuto, Amu… Es que me alegré tanto de vuestra cita que se me escapo…-Dijo Utau arrepentida.

-¡No fue una cita! Fue una "Excursión con un pervertido secuestrador que no tiene en cuenta la opinión de quien secuestra"-Recalque yo.

-Ignórala.-Dijo Ikuto a su hermana que había mostrado una expresión de curiosidad al sentirme.

-Bueno…¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Dije mirando a Ikuto.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Ikuto rápidamente.

Se despidió de su hermana, sin antes decirle que ya hablarían después de esto, y me cogío de la mano tirando de mi y guiándome por un camino distinto.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Le pregunté.

-Te llevo por un camino alternativo para que no tengas que enfrentarte con esas locas.-Dijo Ikuto.

Me sonroje al notar como me cogía de la mano, Ikuto se preocupaba por mí, y empezaba a notar un cosquilleo que subía por mi brazo, y también lo notaba en el estomago.

-Por aquí.-Dijo Ikuto abriendo una puerta para que los dos pasáramos.

Era un pasillo que llevaba a la zona donde yo tenía clases.

-Wow, tu si que te conoces bien estos sitios.-Dije yo.

-Son cosas que no se aprenden en un mapa.-Dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, luego nos vemos, que llego tarde.-Dije yo.

-Ok Amu, te echare de menos.-Dijo el mientras soltaba mi mano.

Me aleje de el, y no entendí porque me sentía tan vacía, ¡si dentro de nada lo iba a volver a ver! Realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Entre en mi clase y me senté en mi sitio, poco después vi como la puerta se abría y entro Tadase, que me miro con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con enfado.

Cuando acabaron las clases y salí de ahí rápidamente, Tadase me alcanzo y me cogío del brazo haciendo que me girara hacia el.

-¿No vas a saludarme Amu?-Dijo Tadase molesto.

-Hola.-Dije yo secamente.

-¿Y como ha ido el fin de semana?-Pregunto con un tono de amargura.

-Pues normalito.-Dije yo deseando irme ya de ahí.

-¿Normalito? Por lo que he oído parece que te lo has pasado muy bien en una cita con Tsukiyomi.-Dijo el molesto.

-No te importa lo que yo haga.-Dije soltándome de su agarre.-No quiero que nos llevemos mal, pero yo ya te deje claro lo que pensaba.

-Oh…si… dijiste "yo no estoy preparada para esto, no sabía que tu tenías estas intenciones", ¿Y de un día para otro si estas preparada y te vas con Ikuto Tsukiyomi a una cita? Es más… y de el si sabes sus intenciones ¿o no?-Pregunto Tadase.

Me quede muda ante su pregunta, ¿Cómo iba a responder una pregunta la cual desconocía su respuesta? Y no era porque me lo hubiese preguntado un millón de veces… Ni el mismo sabía esa respuesta… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo?

-Desconozco sus intenciones, solo se que somos buenos amigos, y que puedo ir donde me de la gana, con quien me de la gana y que eso a ti no debería importarte lo más mínimo.-Dije yo y acto seguido me fui de allí rápidamente.

Tal y como me había enseñado Ikuto salí por la puerta trasera, y me pegue un buen susto al verlo apoyado en la pared esperando.

-¡Ikuto! Que susto… no sabía que ibas a quedarte aquí esperándome…-Dije yo.

-¿Por qué no iba a esperarte?, ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?-Pregunto el.

-Bueno… en mi clase no me han dado mucho la tabarra con el tema de la "cita".-Dije yo.

-Pues a mí si me lo han dado, pero como es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado…-Dijo Ikuto mientras caminaba hacia una de las puertas menos transitadas de la Smart.

-El único que me ha reprochado algo ha sido Tadase, pero eso ya me lo venia yo venir…-Dije yo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te ha dicho ese idiota? ¿Te ha hecho algo?.-Pregunto Ikuto parándose en seco para mirarme directamente a los ojos y comprobar que todo iba bien.

-No tranquilo…-Dije yo un tanto nerviosa por su reacción.-Simplemente me ha reprochado que no quisiera nada romántico con el y contigo si…-Dije yo despreocupadamente.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Ikuto muy sorprendido-¿Es que acaso quieres algo romántico conmigo?

* * *

**Buenas! He vuelto prontito esta vez!!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews =) Y gracias por perdonarme T-T**

**Gracias a todos ****black shoter girl****, ****tsukiyomi neko-hime****, ****AndreKimiko****, ****sakurasnight****, ****Aki-Takarai****, ****LIRIO-CHAN****, ****neneko kiryuu tsukiyomi****, ****Lady Amu E. Hina-Morgon****, ****Anne Iriel Devay****, ****Hisha Misha****, ****nellycullen****, ****nera39**** y ****Leoni Tao91**

**También a todos los que leéis aunque no podáis poner review, espero que os guste también el fanfic ;)**

**Como ya había predicho, Ikuto me gano a mandar besos jaja, es normal… uno no se puede resistir a un beso de Ikuto jajaja ^^**

**Para dejaros más tranquilos ya me he recuperado casi del todo, aunque sigo tosiendo como una loca xD…**

**¡¡Y ahora viene lo bueno, una de mis historietas ;)!!**

**Ikuto: ¿¡Porque haces que tenga una hermana tan sumamente despistada!?**

**Cris: Para hacer el fanfic más divertido =)**

**Ikuto: ¿Y por ello se tiene que enterar todo Japón de lo que he hecho o dejo de hacer?**

**Cris: Por supuesto… el Amuto debe ser real y extenderse hasta los límites del horizonte *o* y por ello tiene que ser difundido de una forma u otra…**

**Ikuto: Estas para que te encierren…**

**Cris: ¡Muchas piensan como yo! ='(**

**Ikuto: Yo prefiero vivir una vida tranquilo, con Amu y ya esta, sin que me agobien una horda de féminas…**

**Cris: Pues lo vas a tener crudo… porque eres sumamente popular…**

**Ikuto: Será aquí porque en el manga…**

**Cris: Es incomprensible que Tadase tenga tantas fans en su colegio y que a ti no te persigan las de tu instituto… ¡Ah claro! ¿Si no vas al instituto como te van a perseguir?**

**Ikuto: ¡Que si que estudio!**

**Cris: Si… los mangas del cuarto de Amu… Venga no me hagas reír ¡gato vago!**

**Ikuto: ¿Y que quieres que haga sino en la habitación de Amu? Porque le ha puesto candado a todos los cajones de lencería que tiene… ¡y así uno no se puede entretener de ninguna forma!**

**Cris: Eres un lolicon*… o.O**

**¡Espero que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis vuestros apreciados comentarios =)!**

**¡Un beso para todos!**

**Me voy a la camita *0***

**Ikuto: Yo me voy a buscar una llave maestra para abrir los candados del cuarto de Amu =3**

***Lolicon: Persona que le gustan las niñas xD  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Leona

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera sacaría ya un final Amuto , de una vez por todas!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 Leona**

**Amu POV**

Me quede totalmente inmóvil ante esa pregunta. ¿Algo romántico con Ikuto?, ¡Como iba a querer yo algo romántico con el!

-¿Estas tonto?-Le espeté- Tadase se ha hecho ideas erróneas en su cabeza y se cree que estoy interesada en ti, por haber pasado de el y al día siguiente irme contigo.

-Jajajaja, Tadase piensa eso… Es que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Tadase también lo pensaría…-Dijo Ikuto riendo.

-Buenooo…-Dije yo pensativamente- Visto desde su punto de vista si parece sospechoso…

-Tu es que eres muy inocente, y lo que ves como una "excursión" los demás lo ven como una cita.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser inocente…-Dije yo un poco mosqueada.

-Claro que no tonta, a mí me gustas así.-Dijo Ikuto tranquilo.

Me sonroje al máximo, ¿A Ikuto le gustaba así?, a el le gusta mi personalidad tal y como es, pero lo que no entendía es de que manera le gustaba yo, así que deje caer una pregunta…

-Y tu Ikuto, ¿Cómo ves lo de ayer fue una cita a una excursión?-Pregunte nerviosa.

-Veamos…-Dijo Ikuto parándose en seco para pensar, y acto seguido se giro y me miro directamente a los ojos- Digamos que con la única mujer que voy de excursión es con mi hermana.

Mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, mientras Ikuto me miraba directamente, sus ojos zafiro intenso me abducían, y hacían que perdiera el sentido, sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas mientras pensaba en su respuesta y las intenciones que se escondían en esa simple frase.

De repente salí de mi ensimismamiento al oír un grito.

-¡¡Ikutooooooo!!-gritaba un chico de la clase de Ikuto.

Ikuto aparto su mirada de mí y se giro para ver como su compañero corría hacia el.

-¿Qué pasa Kyoraku?-Pregunto Ikuto.

-El profesor me ha pedido que te diga que subas un minuto, necesita hablarte de un asunto, dice que no será más que un par de minutos.

-Ok, subo enseguida, muchas gracias.-Dijo Ikuto

Herméticamente, se giró hacia mí y me dijo.

-Amu, si no quieres esperar puedes ir yendo a casa.-Me dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

-No importa.-Dije rápidamente.-Tu me has esperado antes, no pasa nada porque ahora te espere yo a ti, además así hago tiempo para que las alumnas se vayan a la residencia y no se me echen encima…

-De acuerdo, no tardare.-Dijo Ikuto despidiéndose de mí.

Lo vi marcharse apresuradamente hacia el edificio, y yo me senté en un banco a esperarle. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y decidí ponerme de pie por si Ikuto venía y no se daba cuenta de donde estaba. Me quede mirando unos rosales que habían allí hasta que oí una voz y me gire.

-¿A quien esperas a tu novio?-Dijo Tadase

-Vaya ya estas aquí otra vez.-Dije yo molesta.-Creí haberte dejado muy claro antes que no me gusta que la gente se meta en mi vida.

-Y yo creía que te interesaba, ¿Y si no porque me dijiste que si a ir a una cita conmigo?-Pregunto Tadase enfadado.

-Porque creía que querías ser mi amigo y nada más.-Dije Yo.

-¿Y con Tsukiyomi también solo quieres ser su amiga?-Pregunto el.

-Si…-Dije lentamente- Solo quiero ser su amiga.

-Ja, no te veo muy segura de eso.-Dijo Tadase aún más molesto por mi respuesta.

-Mira estoy harta de ti, no me sigas mas, no quiero hablar más contigo ¿entiendes?-Dije yo encarándome con el.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así.-Dijo Tadase muy enfadado cogiendome del brazo bruscamente.-Aquí la única que no ha hecho las cosas bien has sido tu.

Tadase me sujetaba bien fuerte, y no podía escapar de allí de ninguna forma, y pensar que había creído que era un chico muy agradable… Intente zafarme de el pero el no me soltaba y de repente oí a Ikuto que venia directo hacía nosotros.

-Suéltala ahora mismo Hotori, si no quieres que te rompa la cara ahora mismo.-Dijo Ikuto enfadado, interponiéndose entre Tadase y yo.

-Vaya… ya vino el novio a defender…-Dijo Tadase burlonamente.

-No me importa lo que me digas a mí pero a ella déjala en paz, ¿Es que tanto te afecta perder?-Dijo Ikuto.

-No me gusta que me engañen.-Dijo Tadase molesto.

-Más bien dirás que no te gusta que te digan que "no"-Le espeté- Eres un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero adivina que, a mi no me vas a conseguir.

-Wow, creo que la señorita ya lo ha dejado muy claro.-Dijo Ikuto riéndose.-Así que si nos permites nos vamos ya de aquí.

Nos fuimos hacia casa dejando allí a un Tadase bastante enfadado, e Ikuto estaba de un humor insuperable.

-¡Eres increíble! Esa frase que le dijiste ha sido mortal.-Dijo Ikuto riéndose.

-No es para tanto, solo quería dejar claras las cosas, que parece que no le entra en la sesera…-Dije yo.

-Si te sigue molestando solo tienes que decirlo, no permitiré que te moleste más.-Dijo Ikuto.

-Muchas gracias Ikuto.-Dije yo sonriéndole.

Lleguemos a casa y vimos a Utau en el salón.

-Chicos, ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? ¡Habéis tardado mucho!-Pregunto ella.

-Tadase me molesto un poco, pero ya esta solucionado.-Dije yo.

-Awww, así que… ¿has hecho de hombre protector, Hermanito? ¡Que bonito!-Dijo ella riéndose.

-Si, es que soy todo un caballero.-Dijo Ikuto siguiéndole el juego.-Aunque Amu no necesita que la defiendan, ella es una leona.

-No me extraña tiene mucho carácter…-Dijo Utau riéndose.

-Que bien os lo pasáis a mi costa.-Dije yo sentándome y cogiendo un libro.

Ikuto rápidamente me quito el libro de las manos, lo dejo encima de la mesa, cogio mi mano y me hizo levantarme.

-¿Qué haces Ikuto? Quería relajarme un poco…-Dije yo.

-Siempre estas "relajándote", hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente, te voy a dar las clases de guitarra que rechazaste el sábado.-Dijo Ikuto.

Ikuto me arrastro hasta su habitación, me senté en su cama y vi como el sacaba dos guitarras de su armario, por el rabillo del ojo vi que no se trataban de los únicos instrumentos que tenia ahí.

-Vaya… veo que no te falta ningún instrumento eh…-Dije yo.

-Pues tengo varios… sobretodo violines claro, pero también tengo guitarras, un piano (el piano de cola que hay en el hall) e incluso una batería, pero la tengo montada en el ático de la casa, ahí suelo pasar el verano pues la temperatura es mejor allí.-Dijo el sonriendo.

-Aha… suena divertido, ¿Crees que yo también podría aprender con la batería?- Pregunte yo.

-Por supuesto, en el mundo de la música se suele decir que si sabes tocar el piano, los demás instrumentos son fáciles de aprender.-Dijo Ikuto mientras enchufaba las guitarras al amplificador.

-Pues estoy de suerte, porque el piano si se me da bien… además-Dije sonrojada- Seguro que con tan buen maestro aprenderé mucho…

Ikuto se giro hacia mi perplejo ante mis palabras.

-¿Ha sido eso un cumplido?-Pregunto el sorprendido.

-Bueno… supongo que si.-Dije yo desviando la mirada.

Vi como Ikuto sonreía, y me ofrecía una de las guitarras, se sentó a mi lado y me explico el funcionamiento, las notas, la forma de colocar los dedos y de coger la guitarra correctamente.

Dos horas después ya era capaz de tocar una canción de principiantes entera.

-Jaja te lo dije.-Dijo Ikuto riendo- Las personas que tocan el piano tienen mucha facilidad con los otros instrumentos.

-Vaya, esto es muy divertido, voy a tener que aprender a tocar el violín y la batería también…-Dije yo.

-Bueno… Pues ya sabes que toca este verano ¿no?-Dijo Ikuto.

-Si, será divertido tenerte de maestro, y pasar ratos así juntos tocando instrumentos.-Dije sonriéndole.

Ikuto me miro a los ojos directamente, me empecé a poner nerviosa, no me había dado cuenta de lo cercano que estaba a mí, empecé a respirar nerviosamente y aún más cuando oí las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-A parte de eso, también podemos hacer muchas otras cosas juntos, como repetir más días como lo del domingo pasado…-Dijo Ikuto en un susurro.

Apenas nos separaban unos centímetros y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, sentía su respiración que me embriagaba, y vi como se acercaba aún más para romper la distancia que nos separaba, e instantáneamente, sin pensarlo dos veces cerré los ojos, esperando el roce de sus labios con los míos…

De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe y nos separemos el uno del otro dando un respingo.

-Amu, Ikuto!.-Chillo Utau.

-¿Q-que pasa?-Dijo Ikuto molesto.

-¡No os vais a creer de lo que me acabo de enterar!

* * *

**Buenas! Os he hecho esperar un poquito esta vez , !!**

**Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz!!!!!**

**Gracias a ****nikkithamuto****,** **black shoter girl****, ****X-Yukino-Dark-X**, **Aki-Takarai****, ****nera39****, ****Heimi 'nd Hisha 'nd Misha****, ****Anne Iriel Devay****, ****Lady Amu E. Hina-Morgon**, **nellycullen****, ****mayu17**, **Joselyn21**,**tsukiyomi neko-hime**** y ****sakurasnight**.

**Gracias por leerme y por vuestra paciencia =)**

**A ver si hago tiempo y escribo varios capis más ^^ que me estoy quedando sin!! ,**

**Os dedico la mini historieta a todos mis queridos lectores ^^**

**Ikuto: ¿¡Porque has hecho esoooooooooo!?**

**Cris: ¿El que? *Mirada inocente***

**Ikuto: ¡Hacer que Utau nos interrumpiera!**

**Cris: Pu-puess para darle tensión al momento…**

**Ikuto: No me puedo creer que estuviese tan cerca y que tú hayas roto el momento…**

**Cris: No fui yo…**

**Ikuto: ¿Y quien si no?**

**Cris: Fue Utau…**

**Ikuto: ¡Pero tu lo escribiste!**

**Cris: ¡Eso es lo de menos!**

**Ikuto: ¡¿Cómo va a ser lo de menos si todo lo que pasa en la historia es por tu culpa?!**

**Cris: En mi interior quería que os besarais**

**Ikuto: ¿Y porque diablos no has dejado que lo hicieramos?**

**Cris: Ya te lo he dicho ¡Por mantener la intriga!**

**Ikuto: ¡Esta vez no te voy a matar yo solo… también lo van a hacer los lectores!**

**Cris: Ooops… *Sale huyendo a toda pastilla***

**¡Espero que os guste el capitulo y no me matéis!**

**¡¡¡No le hagáis caso a Ikuto, aunque es muy guapo es malo y me quiere matar!!!**

**Me queráis matar o no mandad un review ^^ me hacen muuuuuuuy feliz y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo más y más ^^**

**¡Un beso para todos!**

**Ikuto: El que se quiera unir a la matanza de Cris que diga al final del review ¡Amuto or die!**

**Cris: No me crees enemigos .**

**Ikuto: Te los has creado tú solita -.-**


	16. Chapter 15: Los sentimientos de el

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera Tadase no hubiese salido en la historia, o sería el entrañable amigo gay de Amu xDDD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Los sentimientos de el**

**Amu POV**

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Ikuto impaciente.

-Papa y Mama han decidido organizar una de esas fiestas que ellos hacen, ¡pero esta vez será de disfraces! ¡Tendremos que ir enmascarados! ¿No suena genial?-Dijo Utau Excitada.

-Otra de sus tonterías…para variar…-Dijo Ikuto aburrido.

-A ti nunca te hace ilusión las fiestas de papa y mama simplemente porque las chicas se te lanzan siempre, ¿Y a ti Amu que te parece no tienes ganas de ir a una fiesta de gente de alta sociedad enmascarados todos?

Aún me encontraba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, apenas había escuchado a Utau, aunque verdaderamente no me hacia ilusión estar rodeada de ricachones disfrazados, y menos si la mitad de ellos son chicas que están detrás de Ikuto… Oh dios mío, mis pensamientos estaban tan confusos en ese momento, que no podía pensar con claridad, solo con cosas relacionadas con el… ni siquiera pude responder a Utau que me miraba extrañada.

-Amu…¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto Utau.

La mire a los ojos un segundo y gire rápidamente la mirada hacia Ikuto que me miraba preocupado, al encontrarse nuestras miradas vi como enrojecía y la desviaba. Reuní toda la cordura que me quedaba en mis pensamientos y le respondí.

-Eh n-no, no me pasa nada, voy a mi habitación estoy un poco cansada después de pasarme la tarde tocando, buenas noches Utau, eehh b-buenas noches Ikuto.-Dije balbuceando dedicándole una última mirada.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me metí en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y apoye mi espalda en ella, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarme. Una única pregunta se formaba en mi cabeza ¿Qué te esta pasando Amu?

**Ikuto POV**

-Ikuto, ¿Le has hecho algo a Amu?- Pregunto Utau sospechando.

-N-no, ¡claro que no tonta! ¿Qué quieres que le hiciera?-Dije yo nervioso.

-Uhm… su reacción fue muy extraña, bueno mañana le preguntare, me voy a la cama hermanito, ya que no te interesa para nada la noticia que te he traído…-Dijo Utau molesta.

-¿Y que esperabas? Nunca me han interesado las fiestas de nuestros padres, encima las organizan y ni siquiera aparecen, son una tontería…-Dije yo.

-Las organizan para nosotros, deberíamos de agradecerles, no pasar del tema y punto como tú haces…-Contesto Utau.

-Pues pídeles que te cambien de hermano y ya esta, si tanto te molesta…-Dije yo mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

-Hermano tonto…-Dijo Utau cerrando la puerta.

Tumbado en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación recordé lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos instantes, por un segundo perdí la cabeza… ¡Intente besar a Amu!, y ahora ella había huido de ahí lo más rápido posible… miles de pensamientos aparecían en mi mente, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Acaso te gusta?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes? y lo más importante ¿¡Porqué diablos Amu no se había apartado cuando la intente besar!

Intente aclararme buscando respuestas para mis preguntas… Si hice eso fue… por la tensión del momento… la idea de que Amu y yo pasáramos el verano juntos me encantaba, me emocione demasiado y… intente besarla… y, si me emociona tanto es porque indudablemente Amu me gustaba… Sentí que mi corazón latía al descubrir la verdad, latía justo cuando ella estaba cerca de mí, cuando me hablaba dulcemente… realmente me gustaba, por eso me comportaba de manera tan diferente cuando estaba con ella, al fin había descubierto la verdad, en nuestra cita quería averiguar más sobre Amu, que sentía, pero yo mismo estaba confundido, no podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo hasta que descubriera la verdad.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que Amu sentía? Parece celosa a veces, se sonroja si me acerco demasiado… pero quizás puede ser porque es bastante inocente, y quizás le pasa con todos los chicos… ¡AGHHH! Me dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas al asunto… ¿y si ella ni siquiera sabe lo que siente? No iba a ninguna parte pensando en ello…

Me resigne y decidí intentar dormir, al menos ya había descubierto que a mi me gustaba y algo es algo…

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, mis parpados pesaban, había dormido muy poco… mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, ¿Cómo iba ahora a comportarme delante de ella?, ¿Y si se da cuenta?, ¿Cómo debería actuar frente a ella?

Mientras esas ideas rondaban mi cabeza me vestí, me arregle y baje las escaleras para esperar a Amu y Utau.

Me senté en el sofá aún pensando en el modo de comportarme delante de ella cuando de repente la vi bajar.

Se había recogido el pelo hacia un lado con unos ganchos y sus labios brillaban mucho, la mire a los ojos y vi como se sonrojaba, era un ángel…

Al verla me di cuenta de que no solo me gustaba me había enamorado de ella, ¡Estaba locamente enamorado de ella! Empecé a ponerme nervioso, desvié la mirada, notaba mis mejillas al rojo vivo, ella se iba a dar cuenta ¡Seguro!, pero decidí en ese preciso instante que eso no importaba, disfrutaría del momento, sería yo mismo, me comportaría como me había estado comportando hasta la fecha, descubrir mis sentimientos no me impediría seguir disfrutando de su compañía, aunque me doliera que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo.

**Amu POV**

Ahí estaba Ikuto, estaba radiante, pero note como desviaba la mirada y yo también lo hize, ¿Estaba arrepentido de lo de ayer? Me hubiese gustado saber lo que le pasaba por la mente… Aunque solo fuese un segundo…

-Amu…- Dijo Ikuto en un susurro.

-D-dime- Dije yo nerviosa.

-Sobre lo de ayer… lo siento si te asuste… estaba un poco confundido y supongo que también estaba cansado después del día tan largo que tuvimos…-Dijo Ikuto mirando hacia algún punto del salón.

-N-no pasa nada, estoy bien no te preocupes.-Dije yo mientras mis mejillas se ponían al rojo vivo recordando lo que paso ayer.

De repente apareció Utau detrás de Amu con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Amu! ¿Estás mejor?- Pregunto Utau.

-Si, tranquila Utau solo estaba cansada, ¡ya estoy totalmente recuperada!-Dije haciendo un signo de victoria.

-¡Genial!-Dijo ella haciendo el signo de victoria también.-¡Pues vamos a la Smart antes de que nos cierren la puerta en las narices!

-Si nos cierran la puerta en las narices será por tu culpa, eres una tardona… todas las mañanas igual…-Dijo Ikuto.

-Jajaja, si, Utau se entretiene hasta con una mosca.-Dijo Amu riendo.

Ikuto giro su mirada hacia mi y yo le sonreí, el también me sonrió y nos quedemos así por un segundo.

-Luego soy yo la tardona, pero la parejita se queda atrás haciéndose carantoñas.-Dijo Utau riéndose.

Nos subieron los colores al instante, desviemos las miradas al instante y nos fuimos detrás de Utau corriendo.

* * *

**Buenas! ¡Mañana me voy de viaje =D!**

**Estare fuera una semanita y media y por eso dejo este capitulo subido! Para que no se os haga muy larga la espera ^^**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! ^^**

**Gracias a ****tsukiyomi neko-hime****, ****X-Yukino-Dark-X****, ****EymiHime3**, **Anne Iriel Devay****, ****XxXkaren-chanXxX****, ****hikary46****, ****Lady Amu E. Hina-Morgon****, ****Cora Furume****, ****LIRIO-CHAN****, ****nellycullen****, ****mayu17****, ****hinamori luisa-chan****, ****sakurasnight****, ****funny-life****, ****jigoku shoujo anbu****, ****Aki-Takarai****, ****ikuto-amu1997**** y a mi primo Felix que se que me lee aunque no me deja review porque me lo dice en persona jajaja =)**

**Gracias por esperar a mis continuaciones ^^ y muchas gracias por leerme xD**

**Aquí os dejo una de mis mini historietas**

***Cris en bikini, con helado en la mano y gafas de sol***

**Ikuto: ¿Se puede saber porque vas así? u_u**

**Cris: ¿Cómo?**

**Ikuto: ¡Pues así idiota! ¡Como si te fueras a la piscina!**

**Cris: ¡Aaahhh bueno es que hace mucho calor y ya he empezado las vacaciones *0*!**

**Ikuto: ¿Tan pronto? O.O**

**Cris: ¡Síiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Ikuto: Cuanta emoción… yo odio el verano…**

**Cris: No me extraña los pantalones de cuero de la transformación de black lynx tienen que dar mucho calor…**

**Ikuto: El calor no sienta bien a los gatos u_u"**

**Cris: ¡Ah pues yo creía que el verano te hacia muy feliz!**

**Ikuto: ¿Y eso porque?**

**Cris: Porque Amu va más ligerita de ropa ¿no?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Cris: Y si se va a la playa ira en bikini ¿no?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Cris: Además tendrá más tiempo libre y podrás ir a molestarla todo lo que quieras a su habitación…**

**Ikuto: … Tienes razón… adoro el verano *0***

**Espero que os haya gustado ;-) ¡Yo tengo que ir a hacer mi maleta que tengo que irme a Barcelona mañana!**

**Ikuto: Diooos una semana y media sin ti *0* esto es mi paraíso, solo falta Amu abanicándome a mi lado…**

**Cris: ¬¬ Tadaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Tadagay: ¿Si?**

**Cris: ¿Tu no querías un papel más importante en la historia?**

**Tadagay: ¡Por supuesto!**

**Cris: ¡Bien pues persigue a Ikuto hasta que le puedas dar un beso!**

**Tadagay: ¡Será un placer! *0***

***Ikuto corre como el viento como buen gato que es huyendo de Tadase***

**Ikuto: ¡Me las pagaras Cris!**

**Cris: jijijiji**

**Y ahora la despedida la dejo en manos de Ikuto que se ha podido deshacer de Tadase encerrándolo en un laboratorio para que experimenten con el xD**

**Ikuto: Si queréis un verano lleno de emociones, y conmigo en bañador enviad reviews ;) no es que sea partidario de la loca de Cris, pero he de reconocer que se están poniendo las cosas interesantes para mi en la historia =3 ¡Un beso a todos/as!**


	17. Chapter 16: Los sentimientos de ella

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera seguiría con más capítulos de shugo chara encore! =(**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 Los sentimientos de ella**

**Amu POV**

El día transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre, miradas de odio tanto de las fans de Ikuto, como de Tadase. Nos dieron los resultados de los exámenes de principio de curso, y resulte ser la primera, mire mi nota con una gran sonrisa en el tablón y mis ojos se desviaron a un grupo de chicas que miraban otra hoja de resultados, me acerque con cautela para que no me detectarán, pues seguramente como la mayoría de ahí serían del grupo de "locas por Ikuto" **(n/a: Así las había bautizado Amu xD) **al acercarme vi el nombre de Ikuto en el número uno, eran las clasificaciones de su grupo.

Ikuto era tan sumamente inteligente… compaginaba su vida a la perfección entre sus estudios y sus actuaciones como violinista, realmente le admiraba…

Me sonroje un segundo y seguí mi camino, antes de que la horda de chicas que festejaban el triunfo de su ídolo se dieran cuenta de que su enemiga número 1 se encontraba allí.

Al salir vi otro tumulto que acosaba a Ikuto, las oí como le daban la enhorabuena por ser el mejor en su grupo, oí que el les daba las gracias y vi como intentaba salir de ahí, pero de repente una chica lo cogío del brazo e hizo que el perdiera el equilibrio.

Aprovechándose de ese momento de debilidad la chica se abalanzo encima de el y le dio un beso en los labios, Ikuto tenía los muy abiertos ante la sorpresa y se la quito de encima como pudo.

Me quede helada al ver lo que había pasado, de repente unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro, y acto seguido salí corriendo de allí antes de que Ikuto se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

**Ikuto POV**

¡No entendía que rayos les pasaba a las chicas de hoy en día!

Me aparte de ella bruscamente, y me gire para decirles unas cuantas cosas a esas locas.

-Estoy realmente cansado de todo esto, y con esto solo vais a conseguir que deje de estudiar en la Smart, no me importa que me habléis o pidáis algún favor, incluso podemos ser amigos, pero de ahí a seguirme allá donde vaya, e incluso besarme por la fuerza es algo que realmente no entiendo porque lo hacéis, nunca me voy a fijar en ninguna de vosotras, así que dedicad vuestro tiempo en otro…

Vi como todas se quedaban mudas y agachaban la cabeza, oí como una chica me pedía perdón y acto seguido todas las demás lo hicieron.

Me sorprendí al ver que por fin lo habían entendido.

-Siento si he sido brusco pero era necesario… y ahora si me disculpáis me vuelvo a casa.

Seguí mi camino hasta casa esperando ver a Amu ya ahí, ya que deduci que ya habría salido, pues era muy tarde ya.

**Amu POV**

Al llegar a casa me senté en uno de los bancos del jardín, quite las lagrimas de mi cara, y me quede mirando hacia abajo con el semblante triste.

¿Por qué había huido así de allí? ¿Y Porqué lloraba de esa forma?

Volví a ver la imagen de Ikuto siendo besado por esa… harpía, me ardía la sangre y a la vez me sentía triste. Quizás Ikuto tenia razón y estaba celosa, el me lo decía muy a menudo, no había otra posibilidad… me molestaba que todas esas chicas fueran detrás de Ikuto, y eso solo podía significar una cosa… que Ikuto me gustaba, nunca había sentido algo así… mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte cuando recordaba todos los momentos especiales que había tenido con el. Creía que le admiraba pero era más que eso, yo quería estar junto a el para siempre, y estaba muy agradecida de que me hubiese acogido en su casa, y de me cuidara como lo hacia, poco a poco esos sentimientos se habían convertido en amor…

¿Y que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer delante de el? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara de ahora en adelante?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz grave…

-Amu, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-Pregunto Ikuto delante mía con el semblante preocupado.

Me sonroje violentamente al verle, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, no podía seguir así… ¡Se iba a dar cuenta de que algo me pasaba! Y tampoco podía huir de ahí como una cobarde…

-M-me apetecía estar un rato en el jardín… como es tan bonito…-Dije nerviosamente.

-¡Ah! Que buena idea… la verdad es que aquí se esta muy bien.-Dijo Ikuto sentándose en el banco también.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Ha ocurrido algo especial?-Pregunté.

-Realmente no, a menos que para ti sea especial quedar el primero en el ranking de notas y que me bese una desconocida a la fuerza. –Dijo Ikuto despreocupadamente.

Me sonroje, no creía que Ikuto iba a confesarme que había ocurrido eso…

-A-ah ¿E-eso te ha pasado?-Pregunté girando la cara.

-Si, pero no tiene importancia… les deje las cosas claritas y ya esta ¡Asunto arreglado!-Dijo Ikuto despreocupadamente.

-¿Y ya esta? ¿Así de fácil?- Pregunte enfadada.

-Claro… no voy a hacer un drama de esto ¿no crees?- Dijo Ikuto extrañado.

-¿Y los sentimientos de los demás que? ¿No cuentan nada acaso?- Dije enfadada.

-¿De que sentimientos me hablas? No creo que le haya echo mucho daño a la chica apartándola… ellas ya saben de sobra que no me voy a fijar en ellas…-Dijo Ikuto muy extrañado.

Me tape la boca al instante, el no sabía ni debía saber que esa frase iba dirigida a mis sentimientos, no los sentimientos de esas chicas… Tenia que fingir que no me importaba el echo de que otras le hayan besado, si no lo hacia el lo sabría todo… y no quería ver como me evitaba después de conocer mis sentimientos hacia el.

-Eh lo siento… tienes razón… sus sentimientos no importan, lo importante es que se den cuenta de que tu no quieres nada con ellas… B-bueno yo me voy dentro que empieza a hacer un poco de frío.-Dije yo.

Y Rápidamente me levante, sin esperar a que me contestase, eche un último vistazo a su cara de perplejidad, y me fui hacia la casa.

**Ikuto POV**

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Era la pregunta que circulaba en mi mente, ¿A que se debe el extraño comportamiento de Amu? ¿Desde cuando le importan los sentimientos de esas chicas? ¡Si incluso se hizo pasar por mi novia para que me dejaran en paz!

No tenía ningún sentido.

Me tumbe encima del césped mirando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse poco a poco.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, sus palabras no se referían a aquellas chicas, si no a ella… Me pegue un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Eso es lo que a mí y a mis sentimientos recién descubiertos les gustaría que fuera! Pero no era la verdad… y tenía que dejar de hacerme falsas ilusiones, porque Amu no había dado nunca señales de estar interesada en mí… No como las otras chicas por ejemplo.

-Ayys Ikuto… ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que fijar en lo más difícil?- Me dije a mi mismo.

Tenia chicas aseguradas a patadas, y yo me tenia que enamorar de la única que no me hacia caso…

¿Y si fuera cierto que se refería a ella? Mi mente divagaba con ese feliz pensamiento… Ayer casi nos besamos y no pareció molesta por ello…

Tenia que hablar con ella sobre esto, quizás al hablar con ella de eso pueda descubrir si ella siente algo por mí.

Pero no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a sacarle el tema…

**Amu POV**

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, no tenía ganas de nada, ¿enamorarse era así de doloroso? No tenía ganas ni de cenar… Mis pensamientos fluían y solo me dejaban pensar en Ikuto, cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme, sin darme cuenta me dormí lentamente.

Aspire un olor que me embriagaba… sentí una calidez en mi frente y me sonroje no sabía muy bien porque hasta que oí una voz…

-Buenas noches Amu…

* * *

**Buenas! Espero que estéis todos bien y disfrutando del veranito =)**

**Seguro que se os ha hecho larga la espera, pero es que mi ordenador en verano se pone un poco tonto, y me va a costar un pelin más escribir u_u**

**Bueno pero aquí os subo el nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews me han encantado ^^**

**Gracias a ****Anne Iriel Devay****, ****funny-life****, mayu17, Cora Furume, ****LIRIO-CHAN****, ****X-Yukino-Dark-X****, AndreKimiko, kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu, Love-Amuto19, ****EymiHime3****, Leoni Tao91, Neko0Amu, nellycullen, kuss kuss (a mi también me gusta tu nombre jaja es gracioso ;D), ****sakurasnight****, ****Aki-Takarai****, azulaamu, Ferusa Wangulen, aitniram y por supuesto a mi primo :P xDD**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan su review por primera vez, espero que sigáis disfrutando del Fanfic, y muchísimas gracias a los que me leéis de seguido =) cada review es una alegría para mi ^^**

**Mini Historieta!:**

**Cris: jijiji**

**Ikuto: ¿Qué leches te hace tanta gracia? u/u**

**Cris: Tu, xD te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos que bonito!**

**Ikuto: No se porque te hace gracia, esta claro que todos lo sabíais ¬/¬**

**Cris: Lo sabíamos, pero verte a ti dándote cuenta y sonrojado… la verdad es que ¡vale mucho la pena!**

**Ikuto: Como si a ti nunca te hubiese pasado nunca…**

**Cris: Si, pero yo soy más directa que tu… a ver ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?**

**Ikuto: ¡Pues cuando yo quiera y lo vea oportuno!**

**Cris: En el manga te declaraste dos veces… ¿Y aquí no lo vas a hacer?**

**Ikuto: En el manga Amu no me tomaba en serio…**

**Cris: ¡En la última declaración si!**

**Ikuto: Pero luego me fui de viaje y no sirvió de nada, si me declaro o no me toman en serio o tengo que irme a otro país, no crees que es mejor que no me declare? ¡Así no pasaran cosas raras!**

**Cris: Yo soy la autora y no te vas a ir a otro país…**

**Ikuto: A saber que te inventas para que lo de la declaración acabe mal ¬¬**

**Cris: ¿No tendrás vergüenza no?**

**Ikuto: ¡No!**

**Cris: Pues si te leyeras este capitulo, ¡quizás te entrarían ganas de declararte!**

**Ikuto: Paso de leer tus chorraditas =)**

**Cris: Peor para ti, así lo dejas todo en mis manos muahahaha!**

**Bueno, Ikuto me lo ha dejado todo a mi, así que intentaré no ser muy mala muahaha, y no hacerle sufrir mucho… bueno ya veremos… **

**¡Eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo! **

**¡Un beso a todos y espero que disfrutéis mucho del capitulo!**


	18. Chapter 17: Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera seria la persona más feliz del mundo, al saber que yo cree algo tan bien echo como Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 Tan cerca y tan lejos…**

**Amu POV**

Me levante temprano como de costumbre, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no había podido dormir muy bien con todo ese "asunto" del enamoramiento. ¿Por qué me tenía que sentir así? Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así de fuerte, y todo era culpa de él, él y sus ojos azules, él y su pelo azul sedoso y brillante, él y sus bromas, él y su personalidad indiferente pero que a la vez es sincera y amable.

Me vestí con el uniforme, recogí las cosas y baje las escaleras, afortunadamente para mí Ikuto ya estaba vestido y sentado en el sofá, no hubiese podido soportar ir a despertarlo… Solo de imaginarme entrando en su habitación, respirando su aroma mas intenso al tratarse de su habitación… y teniéndolo que despertar arriesgándome a que estuviera dormido con poca ropa como otras veces ya había sucedido, hacia que mis mejillas se sonrojaran de una manera desconocida hasta la fecha.

-_Bien Amu bien.- Pensé- ¿Ahora que sabes que le quieres aún te puedes controlar menos?_

Intente controlar mis pensamientos, y despeje mi mente para no acabar siendo una encimera donde se podía freír un huevo…

-_Bien calmate, solo es Ikuto, has estado viviendo con el este tiempo, si no te controlas te descubrirá, te apartará nada más saberlo, y quizás… ¡hasta te eche de casa!_

Me horroricé al llegar a esa conclusión, para el seria una gran molestia que una de esas "Chicas locas por Ikuto" viviera con el y probablemente me despediría y lo peor de todo me alejaría de el… y por consiguiente de Utau…

Acto seguido me calme, mis latidos fueron bajando su intensidad y mis mejillas recuperaron un poco su color, Ikuto es Ikuto, simplemente es él, el mismo de siempre.

Me fije que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo como pensativo, así que di un paso al frente y el al oírme dirigió su mirada directamente a mis ojos, mi corazón se aceleró, pero me contuve como pude y mantuve la compostura, sin embargo mi mente me jugo una mala pasada y me imagine como Ikuto se sonrojaba un segundo antes de apartar la mirada.

-_Ojala dejase de crear imágenes mentales de lo que me gustaría que sucediera-pensé._

Ikuto volvió a mirarme, esta vez no tan intensamente y dijo:

-Te has levantado bastante pronto hoy ¿no? ¿Acaso no has dormido bien?- Preguntó.

Pensé en mentirle pero mi mente no era tan buena creando excusas así que me limite a decir la verdad.

-No demasiado la verdad, aunque no parece que sea yo la única que no ha dormido del todo bien, y se ha despertado temprano hoy. – Le dije yo.

-Bueno, llevo unos días que no puedo conciliar muy bien el sueño gracias a un asuntillo, pero no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿No te sientas a mi lado? No muerdo ni nada por el estilo…

Me senté a su lado, rezando para mantener mi farsa de calma total, y mi mente empezó a gritar que quería saber que era lo que a Ikuto no le dejaba dormir, y otra pequeña parte de mi mente cuestiono que no le importaría que Ikuto le mordiese…

Meneé la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza ¡¿Pero que leches me estaba pasando?

Quise hacer algo para entretenerme y luchar contra la tensión que había entre los dos y fui a coger el mando de la tele para enchufarla.

No se ni como pero a Ikuto se le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo y nuestras manos se chocaron al ir a coger el mismo objeto.

Aparte la mano como si me hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, y mis mejillas que se habían controlado durante un rato, volvieron a encenderse al notar el tacto de su calida piel.

**Ikuto POV**

¿Cómo diablos podía mantener la calma con ella tan cerca si tocarla era como electrocutarme?

La vida se había echo mucho más difícil desde que entendí lo que ella significaba para mí.

Al cruzarse nuestras manos la mire a la cara como disculpándome, pero me fije en que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, ¿Desde cuando Amu se sonrojaba simplemente con un roce?

Me horrorice al descubrir que a mi también se me habían subido los colores, lo peor de todo era eso ¿Desde cuando Ikuto Tsukiyomi se sonrojaba por un simple roce o una simple mirada?

Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, estaba muy seriamente sospesando la posibilidad de besarla y al cuerno con todo, así no necesitaría ninguna palabra más, sabría también su reacción, y todo se acabaría o un todo o un nada.

Pero de repente ella dio un respingo y mire hacia la escalera como entraba mi hermanita dando tumbos y vueltas con gran felicidad.

-Buenoooooooos díaaaaaaaaas – Canturreo felizmente Utau.

-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?-Pregunté.

-A que he quedado la tercera en las listas de los resultados de los exámenes, te lo quería decir ayer, pero volví más tarde de lo habitual de mis clases de canto.-Respondió ella rápidamente.

-¡Ah! ¿La tercera? Bueno no esta mal…-Dijo Ikuto con aprobación.

-¿Bueno no esta mal? ¿Eso es todo? Estoy entre los 3 primeros, y tu solo me dices eso…-Dijo Utau haciendo un puchero.- ¿Y tu como has quedado listillo?

-El primero, y Amu también- Dije señalándola con el pulgar, vi como se sonrojaba con el rabillo del ojo, parecía que no quería que la metiera en el asunto, esboce una sonrisa al descifrar su expresión.

-¡¿Los primeros? – Utau puso cara de disgusto.- Por una vez creí que te había superado… Tendría que haber mirado las listas antes de decirtelo.

Me levante y la abrace, ella seguía con cara de disgusto, así que le dije:

-Bueno, yo se de alguien que esta dándolo todo, con clases de canto, estudios y conciertos y que no tiene tanto tiempo para dedicarle al estudio como yo…-Dije yo para animarla.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

-Eso es verdad, tu tienes mucho más tiempo que yo, porque ya no das clases particulares, y encima estas pasando de organizar la fiesta del mes que viene... Así que mis notas tienen mucho más merito. – Dijo con petulancia.

Me aparte de ella y me acomode el sofá, le envié una mirada burlona y le dije.

-Tampoco te lo creas tanto, nunca vas a superar al más genial de los hermanos, ya sabes que soy todo un cerebrito que encima se encarga de una adolescente alocada, y de una asistente personal modosita.

Vi como Amu daba un respingo al oír que la nombraba, había estado escuchando la conversación perpleja por nuestras habituales riñas en tono de broma.

-¿Perdona?- Dijo ella al fin alzando la voz.- Soy yo la que os organiza todo.

Vi divertido como se indignaba, y Utau se rió también.

-Pues que pésima ayudante tenemos que no se da cuenta de que estamos saliendo de casa como unos 5 minutos tarde. – Dije yo divertido rodando los ojos hacia ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cogió de la mano a Utau y tiro de ella dirigiéndose a la puerta a toda prisa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y que pasa conmigo?-Le grite riéndome.

-¿No eres tan genial? –Oí su voz de fondo- Pues te encargas de ti mismo.

Eche a reír, y las seguí con un paso rápido, al menos había conseguido que Amu se animará, ya que últimamente la notaba muy ida.

* * *

**¡Hola, Hola! ¡Aquí os traigo más! Tengo un día inspirado y planeo escribir todo lo que pueda ^^, esto ha salido también fruto de hoy, ¡Porque ya se me habían acabado las reservas! Pero no temáis porque voy a estar actualizando y estoy muy pendiente ^^**

**Ojala lo hayáis disfrutado, quería establecer la tensión que sienten los dos al conocer al fin sus sentimientos y espero que os haya gustado como lo he planteado =)**

**A mis queridos lectores, os agradezco muchísimo los reviews, enserio me encanta saber que os gusta y que os divierte/entretiene mi historia ^^, espero que siga siendo así hasta el final. =)**

**Gracias a **

**AndreKimiko (Aquí tienes la nota de Utau jejeje xD)**

**LIRIO-CHAN (espero que la espera valga la pena)**

**Akkuma (Jaja yo también estoy demasiado loca xD, espero que te guste el capitulo)**

**Leoni Tao91 (Al parecer se te hizo corto :P Espero que no se te haga corto este ^^)**

**funny-life**** (Gracias por dejar un comment aunque fueras con prisa xD espero que te guste este capi)**

**kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu (Me ha hecho mucha gracia eso de "el 666 es porque soy mala" jajaja A mi también me encantan Naruto y Shugo chara ^^ en este capi se puede saber más sobre como se sienten con sus sentimientos ¡así que espero que te guste!)**

**Love-Amuto19 (Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me hace muy feliz que os guste ^^)**

**Azulaamu (Tranquila que vas a tener más y porque voy a ponerme a escribir en cuanto suba este capitulo)**

**Pabaji (Espero que no se te haya echo muy larga la espera :/ y que te guste =) )**

**Miry-Chan (No es que me guste que una tonta bese a Ikuto, pero realmente los celos hicieron que se diera cuenta así que era necesario jajaja, me alegra que te guste ^^)**

**TsukiyomiYuki (Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que leas mi Fic, a mi me encantan los tuyos =), me alegra que te enganchara tanto jaja a mi también me pasa mucho, cuando empiezo a leer no paro xD, y tranquila que Tadagay no tiene nada que hacer, ¡Arriba el Amuto y fuera el Tadamu!)**

**Nellycullen (Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que la arpia era necesaria por los celos, pero a nadie nos gusta que le bese xD, espero que te guste la minihistorieta de hoy =P)**

**EymiHime3**** (Siento mucho la tardanza , y ¡espero que te valga la pena!, muchas gracias por el review ^^)**

**Anne Iriel Devay**** (No sabes las ganas de leer el final que tengo , y espero por mi bien que sea Amuto o me moriré u_u, Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capi ^^)**

**sakura de uchiha**** (A mi me encanta que te encante jaja, bueno aquí tienes la conti, espero que la disfrutes ^^)**

**XxXkaren-vampireXxX (Espero que te encuentres bien, y gracias a ti por leer y darme tu opinión, espero que te anime el capitulo ^^)**

**Jess Andy-chan**** (Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que lo disfrutes =) gracias por el review ^^)**

**Joselyn21**** (Nunca es tarde para un review ^^, me hace mucha ilusión que lo leáis y que os guste =) )**

**Gracias a todos =)**

**Mini Historieta:**

**Cris: Estoy nerviosa…**

**Ikuto: ¿Por qué?**

**Cris: ¿Me preguntas el porque?**

**Ikuto: Claro idiota, como lo voy a saber si no ¬¬**

**Cris: Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo…**

**Ikuto: ¿Por qué?**

**Cris: ¡Pues porque se acerca agosto, y eso quiere decir que habrá final de Shugo Chara! Encore**

**Ikuto: Ah eso…**

**Cris: ¿Ah eso? ¿Y ya esta? ¿No estas nervioso? ¡Si no acaba como Amuto me muero!**

**Ikuto: Yo no mando del manga, ¿De que sirve preocuparme? ¡Al final dibujarán lo que quieran!**

**Cris: ¡Amuto! ¡Debe ser un final Amuto!**

**Tadagay: ¡Tadamu! Es lo mejor que puede pasar en Shugo Chara…**

**Ikuto: ¡¿Pero que haces tu aquí? *Ikuto arde en llamas***

**Cris: ¿Lo matas tú o lo mato yo?**

**Ikuto: *Se cruje los nudillos* Creo que yo le haré sufrir más que tu…**

**Cris: No se yo… *Coge un lanzallamas gigante***

**Ikuto: ¡A por el loca!**

***Ikuto y Cris corren detrás de un muy asustado Tadagay, con diversas armas que le propiciarían una muerte segura***

**Cris: Esto es lo que yo llamo "Trabajo en equipo" *Mientras le dan alcance a Tadagay***

**Espero que disfrutéis mucho de la historia y de mis locuras! Pasad buenas vacaciones! Voy a seguir escribiendo ^^**


	19. Chapter 18: La Distancia del Amor

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera un beso Amuto hubiese caído fijo en el final de Shugo Chara! ,**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 La distancia del Amor**

**Amu POV**

Paso un mes, y nuestras vidas seguían más o menos igual que siempre, más o menos porque algunas cosas habían cambiado.

No sabia ni porque pero el comportamiento de Ikuto y el mió propio habían cambiado, mi comportamiento había cambiado gracias a "mis sentimientos" pero sentía que Ikuto también estaba más raro de lo normal, ya no me hacia tantas bromas como antes, o si lo hacia parecía que era para cortar la tensión del ambiente, cada vez que nos rozábamos sentía las descargas eléctricas, y cada vez que me decía algún cumplido (los cuales eran escasos porque parecía que Ikuto quería poner una distancia entre nosotros) las mariposas de mi estomago afloraban y hacían que me emocionase… En conclusión el amor es un asco.

No sabía que hacer, me estaba volviendo loca, el me evitaba, yo le evitaba, tenia ganas de gritarle todo lo que había descubierto y que el decidiera lo que hacer…

Pero me daba miedo y seguía retrasando lo inevitable. A veces me preguntaba si él ya lo sabía y era por eso por lo que había esta distancia entre los dos.

Otra de las cosas que habían cambiado era que después del día del beso robado de una chica a Ikuto, sus fans se habían sosegado, no le acosaban como antes, se hacían grupitos, le admiraban a escondidas, y no apartaban la mirada de el, pero ya no lo seguían a todos los lados como antes. A Ikuto le hacia muy feliz eso y se le notaba, se pasaba más rato en la Smart que antes, era mucho más libre y eso le entusiasmada, muchas veces al salir lo veía en lo alto del tejado de la Smart, se quedaba en las alturas como un gato y disfrutaba de la vista del cielo. Yo suspiraba y seguía mi camino a casa, cada vez lo sentía más lejos de mí y eso me apenaba.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando volvía hacia casa sola, como casi todas las tardes hasta la fecha, mire hacia el tejado y vi su cabello azul que se mecía con el viento, me daban ganas de llorar, de correr hasta allí y gritarle, me sentía sola como al principio de todo. Me quede un buen rato pensando en todo esto, al final decidí seguir mi camino a casa sin echar la vista atrás, para no correr hacia el y contárselo todo.

De repente sentí como alguien me cogía la mano y me gire rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, esperanzada de que fuera el.

Me lleve un chasco tremendo cuando vi esa cara que tanto odiaba, esos ojos rubí no se podían comparar con los ojos zafiro que siempre estaban presentes en mis sueños, la simple comparación me dolía.

Tadase al reparar en mi sonrisa y acto seguido en mi mueca de descontento y asco, se rió y se burlo de mí:

-¿Acaso esperabas a tu novio el gato? Me parece que le van más las alturas que estar contigo ¿Me equivoco?

Odiaba como iba a hacer daño, y encima acertaba en sus pronósticos.

-No es de tu incumbencia a quien espere yo.-Le dije secamente.- Así que si me perdonas prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

Di un manotazo y me deshice de su agarre.

El hizo una mueca de disgusto, y rápidamente se puso delante de mí interceptándome el paso. Su mueca cambio a una sonrisa que intentaba ser cordial.

-Tranquila, he venido en son de paz, solo quería pedirte algo, y como veo que tu guardián no va a venir a molestar quería decírtelo ahora.

-Escúpelo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no esta en mi lista aguantarte a ti.-Dije mordazmente.

-Bien, como veo que tu y el presuntuoso de Tsukiyomi ya no sois novios he pensado que te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta de mascaras de la casa de Tsukiyomi.-Dijo el con plena seguridad.

-¿Tu estas mal de la chabeta? ¿Es que para ti no es suficiente las veces que te he rechazado?-Le mire incrédula.

-_Esto debe de ser una broma,- pensé._

-No seas tonta Amu, le darías en todos los morros a Tsukiyomi, le pondrías celoso, ¿no te parece perfecto? Y yo iría contigo, ¡Todos contentos!

-Antes muerta que ir contigo.-Le dije secamente y di por zanjada la discusión.

-_Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas, solo me faltaba un Tadase idiota dándome la murga…_

Vi como intentaba cogerme del brazo otra vez, pero algo le detuvo, otro brazo de un chico al que no conocía le paro la mano justo cuando Tadase iba a cogerme. Me gire y lo mire, tenia el pelo castaño, y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, me dirigió una sonrisa y a continuación se centro en Tadase.

-No crees que ya te ha dado una respuesta, y que es mejor no insistir?-Pregunto el amablemente.

-¿Y tú no crees que no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa?- Pregunto Tadase nada amable.

-Oh pero es que _si me importa, _me importa que acosen a una chica, y más si es un idiota como tu el que lo hace.-Dijo el chico sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que opinas tendremos que solucionar esto de otra forma.-Dijo Tadase enfadado.

De repente vi como mi profesor de Inglés venia directo hacia nosotros, en un momento se paro enfrente de nosotros y nos pregunto que sucedía, Tadase se hizo el sueco y se fue por patas, nosotros al ver que se iba corriendo le dijimos que no pasaba nada en especial, el profesor no se lo creyó mucho, pero nos dejo solos y se fue.

-No me puedo creer que sea tan gallina.-Dije mirando hacia donde se había ido corriendo Tadase.

-Eso suele pasar cuando uno es bocazas, pedro ladrador poco mordedor.-Dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

Me reí de buena gana y me percate de algo.

-Perdón, no te he dado las gracias y tampoco te he preguntado tu nombre.-Dije yo

-Me llamo Kukai Souma, encantado.-Dijo el.

-Yo Amu Hinamori.-Dije

-Si, lo sé es por eso que al oír la conversación te quería preguntar algo...-Dijo el nervioso.

-Dime.-Dije sorprendida.

-Es sobre la fiesta de mascaras…-Dijo aún más nervioso.

Me sorprendí, aún más, esperaba que no hiciera como Tadase…

-Quería pedirte si me podías invitar, es que hay alguien que me gusta, y va a ir a esa fiesta, y me gustaría aprovechar la situación, yo no estoy invitado, porque mi familia tiene dinero pero no es tan prestigiosa como para relacionarse con los Tsukiyomi…-Dijo con una expresión triste.- Y como tu eres la ayudante de los Tsukiyomi pensé que podrías ayudarme…

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Se lo diré hoy a Utau y…-Dije, pero de repente Kukai me corto.

-¡NO! No le digas nada a ella.-Dijo moviendo las manos nervioso.

Esboce una sonrisa, de repente lo había entendido todo.

-¿Utau verdad?-Dije conteniendo una risita.

-Ehm…Si…-Dijo muy sonrojado.- ¿Podrás invitarme aunque ella no lo sepa?

-Seguramente si, tengo que repasar la lista de invitados así que no habrá problema.-Dije sonriéndole.

-¡Muchas gracias!-me cogío de las manos entusiasmado.

Yo le sonreí complacida, ya que yo no era feliz en el amor, al menos intentaría que alguien lo fuera, además me gustaba mucho ese chico para Utau.

Me fui con Kukai hablando animadamente hacia la salida, sin percatarme de que unos ojos azules estaban pendientes de la escena…

* * *

**¡Buenas a todos! Lo sé no me matéis he estado muy desaparecida últimamente, por unos problemillas sentimentales u.u, y también he estado de viaje =3**

**¡Pero no os preocupéis que aquí sigue la historia para todos vosotros!**

**Hoy voy a ser breve para poder ponerme a escribir rápidamente =D**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! ¡Casi 200 no me lo puedo ni creer! Sois los mejores lectores del mundo *0***

**Gracias a todos =)**

**Mini Historieta:**

**Cris: Uff odio esta época del año…**

**Ikuto: ¿Y eso?**

**Cris: Porque es el final de las vacaciones…**

**Ikuto: Bueno yo creo que has disfrutado de lo lindo ¿no?**

**Cris: Bueno ha habido cosas buenas y cosas malas…**

**Ikuto: Huuuuuy ya estas de depre, ¡espero que eso no repercuta en el fanfic!**

**Cris: Tranquilito… u.u que tu dosis de Amu la tendrás igualmente…**

**Ikuto: Mmmm, ¡ya se como animarte!**

**Cris: ¿Animarme? ¿Tu? Que raro… xD**

**Ikuto: ¡Pero si yo soy una buenísima persona! (Cara de diablillo modo ON)**

**Cris: Seguro que si…**

**Ikuto: Bueno tu espera y veras como te animo…**

**Cris: Miedo me das…**

**Ikuto: ¡Tadaseeeeee! ¡Me ha dicho Amu que te diga que quiere tener una cita contigo esta tardeeeeee!**

**Tadagay: ¿Enseriooooooo? *Viene corriendo con cara de emoción y resbala con una piel de plátano cuidadosamente colocada por Ikuto***

**Tadagay: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh *Se da de lleno contra un muro***

**Ikuto: Huy que pena Tadase, no creo que Amu quiera quedar contigo hoy con esa cara que se te ha quedado jijijiiji**

**Cris: *Se parte de risa* Vaya si que vales para animar a las personas… xD**

**¡Un beso a todos! ¡Espero que no se os haga la espera larga y que os guste el capitulo!**


	20. Chapter 19: Resolución

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera seria muy feliz por haber creado algo como Ikuto =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 Resolución**

**Ikuto POV**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Amu hablando tan animadamente con un desconocido, ¡Incluso le había cogido las manos!

Los celos me comían por dentro, no paraba de dar vueltas en la azotea de la Smart.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Me había alejado de ella porque la notaba incomoda cuando estaba a mi lado, lo más seguro es que ella ya supiera lo que siento, y su reacción ha sido fijarse en otro…

Era un estúpido, debería haber estado mucho más alerta, y ahora no sabía ni donde demonios meterme.

Decidí volver a casa porque estar allí no me estaba calmando.

¿Desde cuando se verían? Quizás se han estado viendo todo este mes, porque dudo mucho que Amu se familiarice con un chico tan rápidamente, y yo no lo había visto hasta ahora, demasiado ofuscado en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

Estaba tan celoso que no sabía que le iba a decir a Amu al verla ni como actuar para que no se me notara, solo tenia ganas de preguntarle directamente por el asunto, pero no me atrevía porque sabría que había estado mirando, y una vez me diría un "no te importa" o un "métete en tus propios asuntos"

Llegue a casa, pero no oí a nadie, quizás se había ido con ese chico a su casa y a saber que estaban haciendo ahora, me dieron una ganas tremendas de ir a buscarla por toda la ciudad.

Deje la mochila en mi habitación y fui directo al baño a pegarme una ducha, con la esperanza de que mis pensamientos se calmaran un poco después de eso, abrí la puerta, pero me detuve al ver que estaba la luz encendida, así que la deje entreabierta y escuche como el agua de la ducha caía.

Me sonroje al máximo, aún con la puerta entornada que no me dejaba ver nada, pero sabía que Utau no podía ser porque estaba en clases, así que solo quedaba una posibilidad: Amu.

Si, Amu se estaba duchando y yo como un tonto sosteniendo la puerta, con ganas de abrirla y meterme dentro, el solo pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo se calentase y empecé a sudar.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza dijo _¿Estas loco Ikuto? Ella jamás te perdonaría si entras…_

¿Y que puedo perder? Si de todas formas ya se ha fijado en otro, conteste a regañadientes.

_¿Y si te equivocas?¿Vas a obedecer más a un impulso que al juicio?_

Cerré la puerta finalmente y subí a toda prisa al otro baño para ducharme yo, y con agua bien fría.

Al salir de la ducha mucho más calmado, con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el pelo secándomelo sin ver muy bien por donde iba choque con algo y caí encima.

Me quite la toalla de la cabeza y vi que se trataba de Amu que estaba justo debajo de mi, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, llevaba un albornoz bien atado y parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha como yo. Sus mejillas irradiaron tal calor que quemaba y yo estaba seguro de que yo también estaba rojísimo.

-A-a-amu l-lo siento no sabia por donde iba.-Dije levantándome a toda prisa y dirigiéndome a mi habitación a toda velocidad.

**Amu POV**

Casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi así, encima mío, con simplemente una toalla, y con todo el pelo húmedo, estaba volviéndome loca, esta clase de situaciones eran casi insoportables, afortunadamente el había reaccionado antes que yo y se había largado por patas, subí a mi habitación aún roja como un tomate, me vestí e intente pensar en algo que no fuera Ikuto Tsukiyomi, una tarea difícil porque ocupaba el 90% de mi mente.

Después de un rato calmando mis pensamientos y ordenando mis ideas. Baje abajo y cogí la lista de invitados y añadí a Kukai, habían tantos que Utau no se daría cuenta, justo cuando deje la lista en el sitio, se abrió la puerta y entro Utau por ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Ojala pudiera ser como ella y estar siempre tan feliz, dije con amargura. Lo cual es difícil porque el fruto de mi felicidad estaba lejos de mi alcance, suspiré resignada.

Utau se fijo en mi expresión y en mi suspiro, y me dijo.

-¿Qué os pasa?

-¿A quien?-Pregunté.

-A ti y a Ikuto, estáis rarísimos.

-Nada Utau, ¿Qué va a pasar?

-No me lo trago.-Dijo ella.

-Pues no pasa nada de verdad Utau, no te preocupes.-Dije yo tratando de calmarla.

-¡Es que no os comportáis como antes! ¡Estáis los dos muy distantes!

-Supongo que será porque estamos concentrados en los estudios.-Dije quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Seguro que no es eso.-Dijo Utau.

-¿Y que es según tu?-Dije yo.

-Estas enamorada de Ikuto.-Dijo Utau.

-No.-Mentí- y no se de donde te has sacado eso.

-Se te nota a la legua Amu, no hace falta que me lo niegues.-Dijo ella

-Lo siento pero no puedo darte la razón en eso, así que no insistas.-Le dije nerviosa.

-Intentas parecer calmada pero no lo estas, no se porque quieres ocultarlo si seguramente el te corresponde.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Utau, solo dices tonterías, ni yo estoy enamorada de Ikuto, ni Ikuto de mí, así que deja el tema de una vez y ponte con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Se pego un golpe en la frente y fue corriendo hacia la lista de invitados, yo sonreí con suficiencia, había logrado que se olvidara del asunto con una simple frase. Aunque me puso nerviosa que Utau dijera que era tan obvio lo que yo sentía por Ikuto…

**Ikuto POV**

Intente no hacer ruido y controlar mi respiración, estaba escondido en el rellano de la escalera, había planeado bajar a hablar con Amu de una vez por todas, y de repente me encuentro con esa conversación…

Las palabras "solo dices tonterías, ni yo estoy enamorada de Ikuto, ni Ikuto de mí" se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en mi mente, estaba más que claro lo acababa de oír de su propia boca, ya no podía hacer nada más, ella no me quería como yo a ella, no valía la pena hablarlo y que ella supiera lo que siento, si me iba a rechazar, solo conseguiría incomodarla, más de lo que ya lo hacia.

De repente una idea descabellada vino a mi cabeza, la fiesta… ese sería mi momento, iba a olvidarla cueste lo que cueste, y un clavo saca otro clavo, aunque ese clavo estuviera tan clavado en mi corazón que costara lo impensable sacarlo, al final tendría que ceder y lo sacaría de una forma u otra.

Irían muchas chicas a la fiesta así que no tendría problema de elegir, pondría el plan en marcha desde ese mismísimo momento.

Salí de mi escondite aparentando forma casual, y me dirigí a mi hermana.

-¿Vaya esa es la lista definitiva de invitados? Déjamela ver.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa la fiesta?-Preguntó Utau extrañada.

-Desde que me apetece conocer a gente nueva, ya sabes alo mejor es una gran noche y encuentro a la chica de mis sueños quien sabe…-Dije sonriendo picaramente.

Me giré y vi como la cara de Amu reflejaba el disgusto y agacho la mirada rápidamente, me sentí un poco confuso ante ello, pero supuse que simplemente le había sorprendido ese comentario de mí.

* * *

**¡Buenas! ¡No me matéis aún! Guardad las espadas, las bombas y todo eso que estoy viendo por ahí xDDD**

**He estado un poco desaparecida estos meses (un poco no, un mucho xD) Pero bueno aquí os traigo este capitulo que ya era hora de actualizar =), y aún tengo otro por aquí así que no os preocupéis que tengo material ^^**

**He tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad y en el tema personal un cacao horrible pero en fin… Hay que alegrarse =)**

**Un beso a tods!**

**Mini Historieta:**

**Ikuto: Hombreeeeeee ¡si esta aquí la desaparecida!**

**Cris: Calla Ikuto u.u**

**Ikuto: Huy madre miaaaaaa, pues si que tienes el animo bien.**

**Cris: Ojala fuese como tú, un personaje manga despreocupado.**

**Ikuto: Yo me preocupo por muchas cosas…**

**Cris: Si ¿Cómo cual?**

**Ikuto: Como que Amu no cierre la ventana…**

**Cris: ò.ó pervertido…**

**Ikuto: Como que Tadase no se acerque demasiado a Amu…**

**Cris: =) en eso te apoyo**

**Ikuto: Como que haya un puesto de helados de chocolate siempre cerca de mí…**

**Cris: ¬¬ No se como conservas ese fisico…**

**Ikuto: Tener cuidado de que nadie se de cuenta de que me salto las clases…**

**Cris: ¬¬U Menuda preocupación si fueses a clase no tendrías que preocuparte de eso…**

**Ikuto: Elegir el mejor tejado donde relajarme… es una tarea difícil buscar las mejores vistas de la ciudad eh…**

**Cris: Tu vida es perfecta -.- ¡te la cambio por la mía! =D**

**Ikuto: ¡No gracias! Prefiero mis problemas a los tuyos =)**

**Cris: ¬¬ Baka Neko…**

**Ikuto: Eso es de Fruits Basket…**

**Cris: Ouch! ,**

**¡Un beso a todos! ¡Espero que os guste el capitulo!**


	21. Chapter 20: ¿Un gran día?

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera tendría un estudio lleno de dibujos de Ikuto, ¡Y eso me haría sumamente feliz!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 ¿Un gran día?**

**Amu POV**

Habían sido dos días muy largos lo había pasado realmente mal desde aquel comentario de Ikuto, incluso a su hermana le había sorprendido mucho que el dijera eso.

Estaba muy disgustada, caminaba detrás de Utau ayudándola a decorar la casa, pues era sábado el día de la fiesta…

-Amu pareces un zombie…-Dijo Utau cuando nos tomamos un descanso.

-Ya se que tengo mala cara… pero no hace falta que me lo digas.-Intente bromearle.

-No estoy de guasa Amu, es verdad…-Dijo Utau preocupada.

-Venga no sigas con tus interrogatorios y vamos a organizar el hall.-Dije yo levantándome.

Ella me siguió, pero su cara aún reflejaba la duda…

Cuando acabemos con todo ya era bien entrada la tarde, y Utau me arrastro corriendo hasta su habitación, saco un precioso vestido blanco que parecía el de una princesa, con unos bordados dorados en el pecho que era de palabra de honor, y con una falda que caía en muchas capas que le hacia parecer pomposo. También saco una gran máscara de media cara que conjuntaba perfectamente con el vestido, era blanca y con bordados dorados en espiral.

-¿Qué te parece?-Me pregunto sonriendo.

-Me parece precioso, ¡y te va a quedar genial!-Le dije entusiasmada.

-Ah pero es que no es para mi, ¡este es el tuyo!-Dijo Utau.

-¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¿Qué ese es mi vestido?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-Claro tonta, este es el mío.- Dijo Utau.

Saco un vestido morado y negro con unos tirantes desiguales, con una falda pomposa morada que tenia un corte triangular hasta la cadera y el forro que sobresalía era de tutu negro, y su máscara era un antifaz negro y morado como el vestido.

-Vaya, es precioso…-Exclame- Muy de tu estilo…

-Lo sé y el blanco es muy de tu estilo…-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vaya Utau no se que decir… ¡Muchas gracias!-Le agradecí.

-Bueno no tardes más y vete a cambiarte, no querrás que venga la gente y aún no estemos preparadas…-Dijo Utau.

-Tranquila…- Dije mientras cogía el vestido y la máscara y salía hacia mi habitación.

Me fui directa a la ducha y el agua me relajo, no había visto a Ikuto en todo el día, y hoy era el día clave… el se iba a fijar en otras… no podía dejar de pensar en ello y me entristecía mucho…

Seguí con esos pensamientos hasta que salí de la ducha y comencé a ponerme el vestido.

No tenia porque sentirme así, al fin y al cabo el no era mío, y podía hacer lo que quisiera… además era un día para disfrutar y yo debería de hacer lo mismo, disfrutar del momento, de la fiesta y de la compañía de otras personas que no fueran el.

Cuando termine de vestirme y maquillarme baje las escaleras, la casa ya estaba llena de gente.

Vi a Utau bajar justo después de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si no fuera por el pelo ni te reconocería.- Dijo Utau.- ¡Estas preciosa!

-Muchas gracias, tu si que estas preciosa, fijo que hoy encuentras un buen chico.-Dije yo sonriendo.

-¡Que tonterías dices Amu!-Dijo ella.- Voy a ir saludando a los invitados, hazme un favor y echa un vistazo a los recepcionistas por si tienen algún problema con la lista de invitados.

-¡Por supuesto!, dejalo en mis manos-Dije y acto seguido me dirigí al hall.

Comprobé que todo iba bien con la lista de invitados y que los recepcionistas no tenían ningún tipo de problema. Cuando iba a dirigirme al salón de nuevo alguien me cogío del brazo de improvisto.

-¿Eres Amu?-pregunto el chico.

-Si, ¿y tu eres...?-Pregunte yo, pero antes de que me contestara observe sus ojos verdes a través del antifaz que era del mismo color que sus ojos.- ¡Kukai! ¡Eres tú!

-Si, tonta pero no grites, menos mal que te he visto el pelo rosa y porque estabas hablando con los organizadores si no ni te encuentro entre tanta gente.-Dijo él.

-Ya se lo que buscas, Utau es la chica del vestido morado y negro con el antifaz a juego, el vestido lleva tutu y es desigual en la falda y tirantes, se ha ido a saludar a los invitados, así que ya sabes... ¡Aprovecha!-Le anime yo.

-¡Muchas gracias Amu! Te debo una- Me dijo sonriendo.

Le observe mientras se marchaba y vi como le cogía las manos a Utau que hacia cara de sorprendida al principio pero luego le dedicaba una sonrisa. De repente se abrió el baile, la orquesta empezó a tocar y Kukai se la llevo hasta la pista de baile, que habían habilitado en el gran salón de la casa Tsukiyomi.

Me quede embobada mirando como esos dos se reían y bailaban felices.

De repente alguien me toco en el hombro me di la vuelta y vi a un chico joven de pelo negro a media melena, con un antifaz negro y unos ojos azules grisáceos muy claros.

-Perdón, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?- Pregunto el chico.

-De acuerdo.-le dije un tanto sorprendida.

Me cogio de la mano y me dirigió a la pista de baile donde estaban Utau y Kukai.

**Ikuto POV**

Baje las escaleras y vi que ya estaba todo el mundo en la fiesta, y un montón de personas ya bailaban en la pista al ritmo de la música que tocaba la orquesta.

Había tardado un poco más en arreglarme que de costumbre, y las pocas ganas que tenia de ir a la fiesta contribuían a que retrasara mi llegada.

Y es que por mucho que le había dicho a Amu y Utau no tenia ninguna gana de conocer a nadie, estaba bastante deprimido por el asunto "Amu y su desconocido nuevo amor" como para tener ganas de pasarlo bien mientras ella estaba con otro.

Al final me había decidido a vestirme con un traje azul oscuro de corte clásico una camisa blanca, una corbata y un antifaz del mismo color que el traje. No es que me gustará mucho el aspecto "principesco" que me daba esa ropa, pues me recordaba un poco al idiota de Tadase, el cual solía vestir demasiado elegante cuando estaba fuera del instituto, no quería parecer un pedante como el, aún gracias que el baile era así como de disfraces...

Me adentre en la multitud, y sonreí al percatarme de que nadie me reconoció, me había puesto un antifaz lo bastante rebuscado para que ocultara mi identidad y así no tener que ir saludando uno a uno a "mis invitados". Después lo pagaría caro cuando Utau me echase la bronca pero valdría la pena si eso significaba poder escapar de los protocolos de la gente rica.

Me aproxime a los canapés y cogí unos cuantos para probarlos, estaban deliciosos, sobretodo los de salmón y atún... Suponía que los habían elegido Amu y Utau, que conocen mis gustos perfectamente.

Me aleje de la multitud, me apoye en la pared y me quede observando las parejas bailando, para mi sorpresa vi a mi hermana Utau bailar con un chico de pelo castaño y antifaz verde, parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien y me alegre por ella. Siempre estaba tan ocupada con la organización de los eventos que luego nunca los disfrutaba. Estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando de repente paso por el lado de mi hermana una melena pelirrosa que identifique enseguida.

Era Amu.

Con un chico.

¡Era Amu, bailando con un chico en mi propia casa!

Y no se ni como pero una gran rabia se apodero de mi, había decidido pasar del tema, había decidido dejarla a sus anchas, ¡Había decidido pasármelo bien sin pensar en ella! Y todas esas decisiones se fueron al garete cuando la vi con otro. ¡Y encima no era el chico del otro día! ¿Cuantos más le iban detrás?

Me di cuenta de que era demasiado celoso para seguir en este plan y fingir que no me importaba. Quería a Amu, la quería para mí y el solo pensamiento de que otro me la iba a robar en mis narices me frustraba.

Cogí una copa de champagne que llevaba un camarero en una bandeja y me la bebí de un trago, ya estaba decidido o todo o nada, pero nada de quedarse quieto mientras dejo a los demás hacer lo que les de la gana.

Me adentre en la pista fui hacia ellos, le toque en el hombro al chico, y con toda la amabilidad que mis celos me dejaron dije:

-¿Me permite este baile con la señorita por favor?

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaa! Soy la loca desaparecida que no tiene perdón alguno xD**

**Pero bueno, ya acabada la universidad y hasta septiembre que no empieza tengo un breve periodo de vacaciones, en las cuales terminaré la historia para que podáis leer el final y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho mucho mucho ^^ Tanto o más como yo mientras la escribo =)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por toda vuestra espera, he tenido un tiempo bastante malo personalmente y no tenia muchas ganas de escribir sobretodo de amor jajaja, ¡Pero ahora estoy genial! Y pienso transmitir mi felicidad dándole a este Fanfic un final que se merece ^^**

**Estoy contentísima gracias a vuestros reviews ^^ me han echo muuuuucha ilusión, me encanta que disfrutéis mis historias y os saque una sonrisa con mis locuras xD **

**Cosas de tener una personalidad peculiar xDDD **

**¡Y ahora os dejo con una mini historieta y un gran beso!**

**Mini Historieta:**

**Ikuto: ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar la historia en este punto?**

**Cris: Porque soy malvada y me gusta hacerte sufrir =)**

**Ikuto: Yo también soy malvado y se como hacerte sufrir.**

**Cris: No te tengo miedo =P**

**Ikuto: ¿Ah no? Se tu punto débil...**

**Cris: No me lo trago, no me asustas Ikuto Tsukiyomi ^^**

**Ikuto: Pues bien, vas a desear no haber dicho eso...**

***Se aproxima a Cris con semblante maquiavelico***

***Extiende las manos y se pone a hacerle cosquillas a Cris***

**Cris: Ikuto NOOO PARA, VALE ME HAS PILLADO ese es mi punto débil...**

**Ikuto: Muahahaha ¡No pienso parar hasta que continúes la historia y yo tenga mi final feliz con Amu, y de paso asesine a todos los hombres que la rodean!**

**Cris: Valeeee, valeeeeeeee seguiré pero por favor para o me vas a matar de risa jajajajajaja**

***De repente entra Amu***

**Amu: ¿Qué son esos gritos? *se queda muda al ver la escena* IKUTO PERVERTIDO ¿Qué se supone que le haces a la autora?**

**Ikuto: ¡No es lo que piensas! *****Se aleja a toda prisa* ¡La estoy castigando para que siga escribiendo!**

**Amu: ¡Si claro! Eres... eres... ¡ERES UN FASTIDIOSO! *Se marcha dando un portazo***

**Ikuto: ¿Es que en esta historia siempre tiene que haber algún celoso?**

**Cris: A mi no me mires, sois vosotros que sois especiales...**

**Ikuto: ¡Es tu culpa porque siempre estas creando situaciones disparatadas y complicadas!**

**Cris: Una buena historia tiene que tener sus complicaciones ¿no?**

**Ikuto: Yo soy un gato despreocupado, no me gustan los problemas, ¡Y menos si son amorosos!**

**Cris: Pues no haberte enamorado de ella...**

**Ikuto: Te odio...**

**Cris: Viviré con ello =P**

**Ikuto: ¡No hay quien te aguante!**

**Cris: Afortunadamente si, me aguanta mi novio**

**Ikuto: Siento pena por el... estas demasiado loca**

**Cris: Él esta peor que yo**

**Ikuto: Dios los crea, ellos se juntan...**

**¡Espero que os guste el capitulo!**


	22. Chapter 21: Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer****: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Peach Pit, si me perteneciera seguramente sería japonesa, y eso equivaldría a que comería shushi sin parar *_***

* * *

**Chapter 21 Sentimientos encontrados**

**Amu POV**

No me di cuenta de que mi pareja de baile se separo de mi, y casi al instante otro chico desconocido me cogió las manos y siguió bailando como si nada.

Antes de poder observar bien a mi nuevo acompañante, apagaron las luces del baile, dejando solo las luces que se proyectaba a una gran bola de cristales que Utau había mandado colocar allí expresamente, para darle al baile un toque más romántico. La música que sonaba era lenta y romántica, pensé que Utau había decidido formar muchas parejas esta noche con su ambientación romántica.

Aún así me esforcé en observar al chico que aún no había dicho nada desde que había empezado a bailar conmigo. Tenía el pelo oscuro, llevaba un antifaz también oscuro no sabía decir si negro o azúl y el traje le conjuntaba perfectamente con el mismo tono oscuro. Lo único que daba un toque diferente a su atuendo era la camisa blanca que resaltaba en la oscuridad. Aunque había otra cosa que también resaltaba y es que tenia unos ojos azules que incluso en la oscuridad se veían, con un tono zafiro, muy parecidos a los ojos de Ikuto.

Eso no me animo mucho, porque mirar a esos ojos vivos y con un color tan impactante me hizo acordarme de, para mi desgracia el chico del que estaba enamorada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? Seguramente lo mismo que yo... bailar con otras personas y pasárselo bien a su manera, lejos de mi. Esos pensamientos me entristecían y cada vez tenia menos ganas de bailar, pero ese chico me sujetaba con fuerza, y se deslizaba perfectamente formando un baile fluido, de manera simple y sin costarle esfuerzo alguno llevar el compás, me sentía arrastrada a un baile sin fin.

A esa canción le siguieron otras demasiado románticas para mi gusto, tal vez si hubiese estado bailando con Ikuto no pensaría de esa forma, pero al estar bailando con un desconocido no me parecían demasiado adecuadas.

Finalmente el baile cambio de ambiente, y las luces de la bola de cristal pasaron a muchas luces de colores, originadas por unos impresionantes focos que estaban repartidos por todo el salón. El salón siguió a oscuras pero las luces de colores iluminaban bastante más. La música se volvió más movida y rápida. Para mi asombro mi acompañante debía de ser un bailarín de primera porque conocía muchos estilos, se desenvolvía con este tipo de música igual o mejor que con los vals lentos.

De repente las luces empezaron a encenderse gradualmente, pero el chico con el que estaba bailando me cogió de la mano y me llevo en dirección al jardín cruzando todo el salón y el hall. Todo eso sin dirigirme aún ni una palabra. En otras circunstancias hubiese pataleado y me hubiese puesto rabiosa, al ver que un desconocido me arrastraba de esa forma sin dirigirme la palabra. Pero estaba en tal estado de shock por no comprender lo que pasaba que no podía pensar con claridad. Decidí dejarme llevar, total ¿Qué podía perder? Ikuto estaría ahora mismo con otra chica, y quizás en peores circunstancias que yo que solo había compartido unos bailes con dos chicos.

Al llegar al jardín me quede extasiada, era mucho más impresionante verlo de noche y todo iluminado, que cuando esta mañana estuve supervisando la instalación de las luces. Los arboles, los alrededores de la piscina, y sobretodo la pequeña cúpula estaban llenas de luces que iluminaban el jardín que estaba a oscuras totalmente. Parecía una escena sacada directamente de una película. Seguí al chico misterioso por el camino iluminado por luces y farolillos, llegamos a la cúpula y subí los escalones para llegar al centro donde estaba el de espaldas.

-¿Porque hemos venido hasta aquí?- pregunté deseosa de que me respondiera de una vez y así saber que le pasaba a ese chico por la mente.

De improviso se giro y vino hacia mi, me quede petrificada en el sitio, al ver como se acercaba a mi lentamente pero con decisión, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca mía se inclino hacia mi rostro, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, de una forma que solo Ikuto había echo latir, confundida me quede quieta y lo último que vi fueron esos ojos azules zafiro que hipnotizaban, acto seguido como si de un hechizo se tratase cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios en los míos, eran dulces, suaves y me hacían sentir unos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Estuvimos así unos segundos que a mi me parecieron eternos porque estaba sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez.

Lentamente se separo de mi, abrí los ojos y vi los suyos de nuevo, mis mejillas enrojecieron de repente, se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro:

-Amu, estoy enamorado de ti, y creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Me quede sin palabras, esa voz... esa voz... tenía que ser la de él, no hay otra persona con esa increíble voz.

Volvió a apartarse me sonrió y se quito el antifaz delante mía.

El corazón me dio un vuelco tremendo cuando vi delante de mi a Ikuto, mi enrojecimiento incremento aún más. Era él, era él delante mía, había estado bailando con el todo el rato, me había besado, ¡me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí!

Instintivamente moví el brazo derecho y me pellizque el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué haces tonta?- Dijo Ikuto riendo.

-Pellizcarme, porque esto debe de ser un sueño.-Dije sin pensarlo.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su hermoso rostro, jamás le había visto tan feliz, y eso le hacia aún más guapo si se podía.

Empezó a reír con mi ocurrencia y se acerco de nuevo a besarme, esta vez más intensamente. Le correspondí sin pensarlo ni un segundo, fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado, que parecía que tanto él como yo habíamos estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Se volvió a separar de mi un poco, me cogió las manos y me dijo:

-Bueno por esto deduzco que tu sientes lo mismo que yo ¿no?- preguntó Ikuto

Sonreí nerviosamente y le abrace.

-Si Ikuto, yo también estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me daba miedo decírtelo, por si me rechazabas, o te incomodaba de alguna forma, y tuviese que dejar el trabajo...-Le confesé.

-¿Incomodarme? ¿Tú? Eres la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida y jamas me cansaría de ello. Y yo también siento esto desde hace mucho tiempo, me costo mucho darme cuenta de ello, pero cuando me di cuenta tuve que separarme de ti porque se me hacia imposible estar a tu lado, y tenia muchos celos de cualquier persona que se te acercaba.-Dijo él.

Aún me parecía difícil de asimilar todo lo que Ikuto me confesaba, hace unos minutos estaba en el baile, bailando con un desconocido y de repente estaba en ese jardín confesando mi amor, que tanto tiempo había callado.

-Bueno... pues parece que los dos estábamos pasando exactamente por lo mismo...-dije yo riendo.

-Si, pero lo bueno es que nunca más te dejaré ir.-Dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.

Se aparto y me cogió de la mano, nos pusimos a pasear por todo el jardín hablando de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y también de nuestro futuro y lo que nos esperaba. Cada vez que le miraba me preguntaba a mi misma ¿Es esto verdad? ¿De verdad estoy con él finalmente? Me costaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a esta nueva sensación de felicidad que se apoderaba de mi, y la verdad me encantaba. Jamás había sido tan feliz, tenia una casa, una familia, estudiaba en el lugar que siempre había querido hacerlo, y tenía al único chico que había amado en la vida, mi primer amor y el único. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

La noche paso rápidamente, las horas se me pasaban volando cuando estaba con Ikuto. Cuando los invitados se fueron nos acerquemos a la casa de nuevo, pero aún quedaba un invitado.

Kukai cogía de las manos a Utau y le estaba dando un suave beso en los labios.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, muchas gracias Utau, todo lo que haces es especial.-Dijo Kukai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Utau estaba con los mofletes encendidos, y le brillaban los ojos a más no poder.

-Es hora de que me vaya, cuidate y acuérdate de la cita de mañana.-Dijo Kukai.

-Claro, claro...-Dijo Utau nerviosa.- Buenas noches, y me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, también ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Kukai sonrió aún más y se separo de ella, cruzo la puerta y nos vio a los dos allí parados, con cara de sorpresa, nos sonrió y nos dio las buenas noches. Disimuladamente vi como Kukai me guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ikuto no tardo ni un segundo en entrar.

-Vaya, vayaaaaaa... hermanita, no sabia que ya tenias novio...-Dijo Ikuto burlonamente.

-¡Callate! Aún no estamos saliendo.-Dijo ella avergonzada.

-¿Y ese beso? No me digas que vas por ahí besando a gente que no es tu novio.-Dijo Ikuto riéndose.

-¡Eres un fastidio! ¡Y si me gusta Kukai! Le he conocido esta noche y me gusta mucho, ¿Contento?-Dijo ella enrojeciendo cada vez más.

-Yo si, muy contento la verdad... me alegro por ti ya era hora de que hicieses algo aparte de dar clases, cantar y estudiar.-Dijo Ikuto.

Utau se quedo parada un momento, sonrió a su hermano, pero de repente se acordó de algo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué has estado haciendo toda la noche? ¿Te has escabullido de la fiesta verdad? No te he visto ni un solo segundo.-Pregunto Utau enfadada.

-Pues veras...-Empezó Ikuto -He estado un poco ocupado con un tema que tenía bastante urgencia en resolver...

Acto seguido me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a el lo máximo posible, yo enrojecí de inmediato, y a Utau se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Por fin os habéis decidido los dos! ¡Ya era hora!-Dijo Utau brincando de emoción.

Corrió a abrazarnos a los dos mientras gritaba que íbamos a ser la familia más feliz del mundo.

Y así ocurrió todo, un cambio de vida radical para una chica como yo. Pase el mejor verano de mi vida con Ikuto y Utau, y disfrute del amor de Ikuto cada segundo. Luego volvimos a la Smart y seguimos estudiando como siempre, nuestros día a día eran de lo más entretenidos y divertidos. Ikuto siempre encuentra algo para fastidiar pero si no fuese así, no seria la persona de la que me enamoré.

* * *

**¡Helloooooooooo! Aquí estoy como prometí con una actualización lo más rápido posible ^^**

**¡Le he dado un final a la historia al fin! Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Muchas gracias por todo vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews. Agradezco mucho todas vuestras opiniones, y espero que el rato que hayáis estado leyendo este Fic haya sido provechoso y os haya divertido, pues eso es lo que me proponía ^^**

**Estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado mucho, y he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo =) pero ya era hora de darle el final que se merecía ^^**

**¡El capitulo es más larguito de lo habitual, espero que os guste!**

**Un gran beso a todos mis lectores y como siempre os dejo con una mini historieta de las miás =)**

**Mini Historieta:**

**Ikuto: Tengo que admitir que finalmente has conseguido un gran final para mi.**

**Cris: ¡Pues claro tontorrón!**

**Ikuto: Vale, pero no me insultes o me volveré a enfadar.**

**Cris: No te pongas agresivo gato callejero, que no tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo.**

**Ikuto: La verdad es que no, este final Amuto es mejor que lo que esperaba de ti..**

**Cris: Tienes muy poca fe.**

**Ikuto: Entiendeme, siempre se inventan algo para que yo no acabe con Amu ¬¬**

**Cris: Yo no soy tan malvada... me encantan los finales Amuto *_* me ponen la piel de gallina.**

**Ikuto: Bueeenooo, estaba pensando que como ya se ha acabado la historia no necesitarias a eso.**

***Ikuto señala a Tadagay***

**Cris: Cieeertooo, ya no le necesitamos para nada... (no es que haya echo gran papel pero bueno... almenos servia para "algo")**

**Ikuto: ¡Pues a por el!**

**Cris: ¿Y que quieres hacer con el cuando lo atrapes?**

**Ikuto: Te lo explicaré...**

***Ikuto cuchichea en la oreja de Cris***

**Cris: Entiendo... me parece una buena idea.**

**Ikuto: ¿Preparada?**

**Cris: ¡Por supuesto!**

***Ikuto y Cris cogen un saco y secuestran a Tadagay***

**Tadagay: ¡Infames! ¡Soltadme! ¡Soy un rey!**

**Ikuto: Ya veras que guapa...**

***Ikuto y Cris disfrazan y maquillan a Tadagay***

**Cris: Y ahora quitemosle la venda de los ojos**

**Ikuto: ¡Listo! *Quita la venda***

***Tadagay sufre un desmayo al verse totalmente maquillado y con un vestidito de lazos y volantes***

**Cris: Era necesario acabar la historia de esta manera.**

**Ikuto: Por supuesto, así todos seremos felices con nuestros sueños cumplidos... =)**

**Cris: Tú con Amu...**

**Ikuto: ¡Y Tadagay por fin es una mujer, su mayor deseo!**

**¡Felices vacaciones de verano! =) ¡Pasadlo muy bien! ^^**


End file.
